Blood Hunters
by Dafy
Summary: Los Tucker, líderes de todos los vampiros, anunciaron la aparecion de un repentino primogénito y futura cabecera de su familia. A la par, empieza a haber constantes masacres en distintos pueblos, levantando la sospecha sobre este nuevo miembro. Ante todas las masacres que están haciendo, uno de sus hunters, Tweek Tweak hará todo lo posible para destruir a aquella familia.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker**

Los gritos en la noche se estaban volviendo cotidianos en aquel pueblo montañoso a las afueras de Colorado. Nadie se atrevía a salir por la noche, los habitantes estaban aterrados y no tenían respuesta alguna sobre lo que estaba pasando en su comunidad.

Pero es que ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de en qué estaban metidos, pues sin quererlo, estaban en medio de una guerra que se creía vencida hace años.

—Ellos están aquí... —murmuró el chico de color mientras venía muy de cerca el sangriento escenario frente a él.

Una joven de rojizos cabello estaba muerta frente a ellos, con su cuello desgarrado como si un animal salvaje la hubiera atacado y partes de su carne arrancadas como si la hubieran querido deborar. Por su horrible expresión se notaba que su muerte había sido muy dolorosa.

Un joven delgado de desarreglado cabello rubio analizaba todo lo que veía, sin tocar en ningún momento la escena del crimen (muy contrario a sus acompañantes).

—¿Qué es lo que querrán? ¿Por qué atacan en este momento y de esta forma? No tiene sentido alguno. —habló uno de los chicos que se estaban encargando de verificar el escenario.

—No lo sé, Clyde. —Por primera vez en la noche se escuchó hablar al rubio.— Pero sea lo que sea, sin duda esto es obra de los Tucker. De eso no hay duda. —Miró con semblante serio a sus compañeros mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ambos chicos cruzaron mirada, sabían que su superior tenía razón. Solo esa infame familia tenía el poder para mandar un ataque a personas inocentes de tal forma, sabían que como esa chica había muchas (y muchos) más en todo los callejones del pueblo.

—Tweek tiene razón. —El chico afroamericano se dió la vuelta y alejó un poco del lugar.— Pero, con esto de que de la nada apareció un seudo primogénito, el mundo bajo se ha descontrolado demasiado y necesitan hacer que sus lacayos se liberen de algún modo. Creo que dentro de poco ni ellos podrán manejarlo.

Tweek y Clyde miraron con curiosidad a su amigo, él por lo visto había estado pensando mucho y uniendo puntos que ellos no habían notado.

—Debemos empezar a buscar información de ese primogénito. Sin duda él debe ser la causa de todo esto. —Tweek habló avanzando y dejando a un lado la asquerosa escena tras él.— Token, avisa al resto la confirmación de una víctima, busca toda la información que puedas. Clyde, ven conmigo a vigilar las áreas.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron sin dudarlo y obedecieron su orden, sabían que esa noche sería ocupada y no querían molestar a Tweek.

El rubio siguió a paso firme por las desoladas calles junto a su fiel amigo y compañero. Ambos se dieron una pequeña sonrisita al saber que pase lo que pasará, esa noche se protegerían mutuamente ante cualquier problema, como siempre.

Tweek sacó de su cuello un dije de su colgante, lo vió por unos minutos e incluso su amigo lo alcanzó a ver, muy conmovido en su interior para ser sinceros. El jóven abrió aquel dije plateado en forma de corazón y dejó ver la foto de un niño, cabello azabache, ojos azules y gorra azul. Él sonrió amargamente, siempre miraba esa foto antes de ir alguna misión o cuando tenía que vigilar alguna área peligrosa (como ese momento), aquella persona que de niños llegó a ser su mejor amigo, e incluso primer amor, era uno de sus motivos por lo cual seguía en aquella lucha contra las asquerosas criaturas llamadas _vampiros_.

Siguieron su camino como debían, sin percatarse que una persona los estaba vigilando desde la copa de un gran árbol, sonriendo con cierta satisfacción para sí misma.

—Oh por Dios, a Tucker le va a interesar oír esto...


	2. Capítulo I

La mañana azotaba al pueblo como todos los días, todo se veía tan reluciente y limpio como siempre, las personas que trabajaban desde la mañana empezaban a movilizarse, sin demostrar el más mínimo temor o curiosidad por lo ocurrido en aquella noche.

Y es que sí, no se les podía culpar de hacer la vista gorda pues ante ellos el pueblo estaba como todos los días, sin ningúna modificación ni rastros de lo supuestamente ocurrido en la noche. No había necesidad de alarmarse por algo que en vista de los habitantes jamás ocurrió, no necesitaban que el pueblo este paranoico y temeroso de algo que no existe.

Como era costumbre los negocios abrían y los empleados llegaban para acomodar las cosas, uno en particular ya empezaba a tener clientes desde ya. Era aquel que se hacía llamar Tweek Bros en donde estaba antendiendo un solo empleado en ese momento.

—Bienvenidos a Tweek Bros, ¿Qué desean ordenar? —habló el jóven de rojizos mechones con una amable sonrisa a sus, recién llegados, clientes.— Oh, son ustedes, ¿Lo de siempre, verdad?

Los tres chicos asintieron mientras se sentaban ya muy cansados.

Se acomodaron como les daba sus adoloridos cuerpos, uno de ellos tiró sus brazos y medio cuerpo sobre la mesa al no poder aguantar más.

—Clyde, no hagas eso en un lugar público como éste. —La regaño Token cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo siento, mamá Token. —respondió con gracia mientras se acomodaba de manera decente como pedía su amigo.

Tweek miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa, estaba contento de que pudieron afrontar la noche sin problemas y pelear cuando la situación lo daba. Ahora llegaba el momento en el que por fin podían relajarse.

—Aquí tienen chicos, lo de siempre. Una malteada de vainilla, un chocolate caliente y un café solo. Que lo disfruten. —Llegó el empleado con sus pedidos, acomodando todo frente a cada uno y retirándose con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a beber sus pedidos, necesitaban recobrar energías y despabilarse un poco, aún les quedaba una mañana entera de trabajo y debían estar bien para ello.

—¿No creen que el empleado ese es muy bonito? Tiene un buen culo ha decir verdad... —habló el castaño con una sucia mirada hacia el mencionado, recibiendo un codazo en el estómago de su amigo a su lado.

—Deja tus homosexualidades de lado por ahora, por favor.

Token no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la cara de dolor de su amigo al recibir aquel golpe del rubio.

—Pero aquí el único homosexual eres tú Tweek. —murmuró de nuevo Clyde para sí mismo, siendo escuchado otra vez por su amigo y recibiendo esta vez un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido.

Su compañero ya no aguantó más y se empezó a carcajear frente a ellos, golpeando la mesa en algunas ocasiones mientras Tweek terminaba su café y Clyde se reponía de tantos golpes juntos.

Detrás del mostrador cerca de ellos los miraba el jóven empleado de cabellos rojos, le daba curiosidad aquellos visitantes que llegaron hace poco al pueblo y que por algún motivo decidieron empezar a reunirse todos los días en la cafetería donde trabajaba. Siempre llegaban muy cansados y podría jurar que a veces hasta traían sus ropas rotas, que por cierto, esa ropa no pasaba desapercibida para el, eran tan negras que podría jurar que eran parte del grupo de góticos que alguna vez hubo en el pueblo, solo que no usaban maquillaje o tintes, no fumaban y no eran amargados como ellos.

El joven decidió dejar de divagar y seguir con su trabajo. Dejando de lado todos sus pensamientos y concentrandose en aquellos otros clientes que empezaban a llegar.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño grupo de tres se prepararon para hablar de los verdaderos asuntos que los traían a allí.

—Bien, ahora sí. —Tweek bajó la taza de café que estaba bebiendo y miró serio a sus compañeros.— Token, ¿Qué información pudiste recaudar?

El nombrado se puso firme en su lugar, jugando con el sorbete de su malteada.

—Hubo cinco víctimas más además de la primera chica de identidad desconocida y dos desaparecidos. Marsh y su equipo nos informaron que había tres de ellos por su zona. —El chico hizo una pausa para meditar si seguir con lo que decía o no.— No pudieron atraparlos, y casi se llevan a uno de su equipo.

Tweek y Clyde se tensaron en sus asientos al saber eso, hace años que no se sabía que alguno de esos monstruos alcanzará a hacer algo a un _Blood Hunter_.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó intrigado el castaño.

—Uno de los nuevos chicos, Leopold Stotch. No tenemos idea de porque lo querían a él, pero pudo salvarse aunque salió gravemente herido de esta. —habló bajando la cabeza en forma de respeto.

Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, pensaban en lo traumante que sería para el pobre que en su primer día le ocurriera algo así. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más gordo, ya no solo buscaban atacar y llevarse humanos, sino también a Hunters.

Token dió por finalizado su informe, mencionando algunas otras cosas no muy relevantes como las anteriores. En conclusión, para todas las zonas fue una noche muy dura. Si eso fue la zona de Marsh, no querían ni imaginar el caos que estuvieron las otras toda la noche.

—Nosotros tuvimos un encuentro con cuatro _ellos_. —Clyde empezó a contar su experiencia en la noche.— Pudimos matar a uno, los otros solo dieron mucha batalla pero al final escaparon...

—Eran cobardes. —Lo interrumpió Tweek con molestia.— Después de casi rompernos todos los huesos, prefieron huir como unos cobardes en ves de enfrentarse a nosotros hasta el final.

—Si hacían eso nos hubieran matado. —Lo contradijo su el castaño a su lado, intentando hacer que su amigo notará lo que decía.

Tweek guardó silencio, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto y lo tenía muy presente, pero al admitirlo frente a sus amigos estaría aceptando que prefería perder su vida en batalla que ser dejado por su oponente como si no fuera nada importante. No quería que ellos se enterarán de la clase de pensamientos que tenía en batalla, no quería que se preocuparan más de lo que ya hacen por él.

Él ya no era un débil chiquillo como antes, y lo quería demostrar.

—Como sea, pudimos deshacernos de uno y eso ya es algo. Además de eso, notamos algo más...

Clyde hizo pausa a sus palabras, extrañando a Token quien le pedía con la mirada que siguiera contando la anécdota.

—Tenía el sello de la casa Tucker, osea que era un empleado de la familia.

—Lo que significa que fue enviado directamente por ellos. —finalizó Tweek con seriedad.

Su compañero no podía creer lo que le decían, eso desacreditaba su teoría y la que todos los Hunters creían. Eso sería malo, pues aquello significa que realmente estaban buscando una guerra.

Si aquellos ataques eran causados por vampiros que no sabían como tomar la noticia de un primogénito, un nuevo futuro líder, se podría tomar todo como un descontrol por parte de esas bestias y hacer vista gorda si aquella familia estaba involucrada, pero si incluso ellos habían mandado a sus propios empleados a masacrer pueblos no podrían dejarlo pasar y se consideraría una declaración de guerra.

Una guerra que no querían, ni necesitaban batallar.

Token bajó la mirada, no tenía ningún comentario que aportar a eso. Prefería dejarlo pasar y ver a donde los llevaría la situación.

Por otro lado, había alguien que desde lejos los estuvo vigilando toda la noche. El sol empezaba a salir cada vez más fuerte y la rubia debía volver a su guarida si no quería ser rostizada por completo, tendría que empezar a correr al bosque. Ya tenía la información suficiente que le habían pedido, ahora solo necesitaba ir a dársela a su superior.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, después de todo era la más rápida de su gente y tenía mucho reconocimiento por eso. Un gran castillo de colores oscuros yacía ante ella, se alzaba fuerte e imponente en medio de lo más profundo del bosque, ni siquiera los animales silvestres querían acercarse, sabían el peligro que emanaba ese lugar.

La bella rubia entró sin necesidad de tocar, el interior era mucho más elegante y lúgubre de lo que podrían imaginar, pero ella estaba más que acostumbrada a esa imagen. Subió las escaleras que la llevaban a una de las partes superiores, siguió su camino por un largo pasillo con paso firme y pausado.

Al llegar frente a una puerta esperó unos minutos sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, hasta que escuchó un "Pase" que la insentibo a entrar.

—¿Qué información tienes, _Bebe_? —habló un chico a espaldas suya.

La rubia sonrió de lado, sabía que aunque no lo desmotrara él estaba ansioso por saberlo.

—Tenías razón, Tucker. Al parecer sí están atacando a los mortales, y por lo visto se los Blood Hunters te quieren hechar la culpa. Pero...

—¿Pero? —Lo interrumpió mirándola con sus potentes ojos azules que se empezaban a poner rojos.

—Pero esos no son de los nuestros.


	3. Capítulo II

Bebe quedó observando con seriedad la reacción de su contrario, no lo admitiría, pero a veces tenía miedo de como podría reaccionar si estaba enojado.

—¿Podrías explicarme la parte de "esos no son de los nuestros"? —preguntó con una voz neutra, falta de alguna emoción.

La rubia suspiró un poco más calmada, pero aún así con algo de miedo. Pero estaba claro que no se lo demostraría.

—Bueno, por lo que he visto, ellos al parecer son unos _rebeldes_...

—Osea, ¿Aquellos tipejos que siempre estuvieron en contra de mi padre? —La interrumpió al ver por donde iban sus palabras.

Bebe tragó duro, notaba algo diferente en el tono de sus palabras y eso no le gustaba para nada. Tenía que ser dura, muy fuerte ante él si quería demostrar que era alguien que merecía estar a su lado y trabajar con el primogénito y futuro líder de su raza.

—Sí, ellos. Ahora están en contra de tí y muchos de los que antes estaban con nosotros se fueron con esos "tipejos"... No creen que tú puedas ser nuestro líder.

El jóven apretó sus manos con fuerza, y suprimió sus ganas de destruir todo a su alrededor, tenía que aprender a dominar su mal temperamento, o solo demostraría lo inmaduro que podría llegar a ser. Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por su amiga frente a él, ella lo conocía y aunque le temiera a veces, muy dentro de ella sabía que él era bueno y se esforzaba por cambiar... Tal vez.

—Craig, en estos momentos tienes que estar más calmado que nunca. —Bebe se acercó mas a él, con mucho respeto claro está.— Sabes la situación de tu padre y con todo esto, los rebeldes literalmente acaban de declarar una guerra a esos asquerosos Hunters, aunque no estén de nuestro lado no dejan de ser de los nuestros.

Ella tenía razón, odiaba admitirlo pero era la verdad. Su familia no dejaba de ser la cabecera de su raza, aún cuando haya rebeldes que no los acepten, pero a la vista de los Blood Hunters todos eran lo mismo y no les quedaría de otra que, tarde o temprano, unirse a este enfrentamiento que ellos no apoyaban ni buscaban. Porque claro, entablar una conversación que aquellas personas para explicar lo ocurrido no era una opción, ellos jamás los escucharían.

Su amiga Bebe siempre lo ha dicho: Esos seres los matarían antes de tan siquiera aclarar su presencia, así eran los Blood Hunters; Personas sin corazón ni escrúpulos que mataban a los de su especie por no ser lo mismo que ellos.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Craig a su amiga.

Al verse en la necesidad de decir aquella pregunta, estaba declarando que estaba más que perdido en esto.

—Por ahora, intentar mantener la calma y hacernos a un lado. Tenemos que ver a donde va todo esto y si es posible no meternos, lo haremos. —Bebe finalizó con cierta tranquilidad, tratando de transmitirla a su amigo.

La rubia se retiró del lugar no sin antes hacer una reverencia. Ya había aportado la información pedida y ahora tendría que retirarse a seguir con sus actividades habituales.

La habitación quedó en silencio, el chico de cabellos azabaches quedó meditando las palabras de su amiga, sin dejar de estar perturbado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cabeza estaba hecho un gran lío.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia un cuadro que colgaba cerca del escritorio, quedó observandolo por un rato, aunque no quiera aceptarlo amaba ese cuadro. Había sido pintado en su cumpleaños número 17, hace dos años y desde entonces lo mantiene ahí, cerca de él para mirarlo todos los días.

Hace tan solo unos meses su padre lo había presentado a todo el mundo como su primogénito. Hace unas semanas su padre cayó enfermo, pero hace unos días se dieron cuenta que lo que sea que tenga su padre era muy grave. Y ahora, estaba metido en una guerra.

 _Una guerra con las personas que menos quería lastimar en este mundo._

Craig miró en el cuadro, esa era su familia, sentía que los estaría defraudando e incluso decepcionando con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo se estaba escapando de sus manos y el temor de como terminaría lo estaba invadiendo, trataría de calmarse, ver como fluían las cosas, pero a la más mínima amenaza a su familia, a su madre o hermana, no dudaría en meterse y batallar.

Batallar...

Muchas ideas invadieron su mente con esa palabra, muchos recuerdos junto con ellas. Se había prometido dejar su pasado atrás y ser quien realmente era, pero aquellos momentos de felicidad que tuvo de pequeño le impedían dejar todo atrás y ver hacia el futuro con su gente.

 _Tal vez por eso más que nada temía a aquel enfrentamiento._

Fué en dirección a su cajón y sacó un collar de plata algo polvoriento de el, tenía un dije de corazón que hace ya mucho tiempo no tocaba. Lo abrió con cuidado y admiró lo que tenía adentro. La imagen de un pálido y bello niño rubio estaba en él, el niño tenía el cabello muy desarreglado y por su expresión no tenía ni idea que le querían tomar una foto, pero eso no hacía más que volver más tierna la foto.

Craig sonrió con nostalgia, las tardes de juego con aquél niño nunca las olvidaría. Aunque ya no recordaba su nombre, ni el sonido de su voz o su manera de actuar, el sentimiento de la felicidad que le había traído en aquel entonces vivía fresco dentro de él. Añoraba volverlo a ver, volver a pasar una divertida tarde y disfrutar a su lado, pero ya no podría. Ahora estaban en bandos muy opuestos.

—Que pena que nos tengamos que volver a encontrar en el campo de batalla... —murmuró para sí mismo, sin dejar de ver la foto que contenía esa bella reliquia plateada.

Resignado con todo, cerró aquel dije y lo apretó en su pecho por última vez, para luego volver a guardar ese collar en su lugar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más. No quería seguir viendolo y sentirse aún más nostálgico. No en un momento como ese.

En otra parte, muy lejano de ese gran castillo; Tres jóvenes estaban descansando tras una ocupada y agotadora noche en una pequeña casa que alquilaban para la situación, por el tiempo necesario que tengan que estar en ese pueblo. Para ellos está misión se podría considerar unas vacaciones a comparación de las otras (Claro, sin mencionar que en esta hay mucho más en juego). Pero por lo menos podrían descansar y cerrar los ojos en la luz del día, sin necesitar tener un arma cerca de ellos.

—Por cierto, dentro de un rato tenemos una reunión con el equipo Marsh. Al parecer tendremos que unirnos con ellos está noche. —habló Tweek mientras dejaba a un lado la taza de café que estaba tomando mientras descansaba en el sofá.

Sus amigos solo jaderon en señalar de aprobación, ambos estaban tirados sobre el suelo alfombrado disfrutando de aquel dulce momento de descanso.

—Era eso, o unirnos con el equipo de Cartman.

Tras sus palabras ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo y se pusieron en alerta, lo peor del mundo hubiera sido trabajar con ese tipo y su repugnante equipo.

—¿No qué ese él tenía su zona en otro estado? —preguntó con indignación Token.

—Pues sí, pero con todo lo que está ocurriendo el Director PC quería que nos juntaramos con cualquier equipo, planeaba traerlo al gordo de ser necesario. Claro que negué esa oferta, tener a esa persona cerca sería lo último que querría en mi vida. —La expresión de Tweek al hablar de él lo explicaba todo, esa persona era un ser muy despreciable.

Sus compañeros lo sabían bien, Eric Cartman y su equipo de habían ganado su asquerosa reputación por lo sanguinario y aberrante que podía ser su forma de matar a los vampiros. Que sí, eran monstruos, pero ni ellos merecían morir de manera tan atroz y asquerosa como era caer en sus manos. Ni siquiera esas bestias podrían causar más dolor del que ese chico causaba a las pobres criaturas que caían en sus manos.

Incluso se corría el rumor de que en su más reciente misión atraparon a una familia de vampiros, y El equipo Cartman hizo al hijo comer partes de sus propios padres, mientras estos aún estaban vivos y veían como su hijo se deboraba, a la fuerza, sus extremidades desmembradas. Todos dicen que esa ejecución fue idea del gordo, lo cual nadie podía refutar.

Clyde y Token se miraron y asintieron a la vez, sabían que Tweek había hecho la mejor elección al negar la idea de trabajar con ese tipo. La fatiga y el cansancio se les había ido, ahora solo les quedaba prepararse para su reunión con sus aliados.


	4. Capítulo III

El mediodía ya había llegado y el sol estaba en su punto máximo. Una reunión en medio del bosque se llevaría a cabo y los jóvenes que eran parte de ella no podían estar sufriendo más por el calor.

—Creí que habían dicho que este lugar era frío todo él año...

—¿Cuando vamos a empezar? ¡Estar con ropa negra bajo este sol es horrible! —Se quejaba Clyde mientras intentaba darse un poco de aire con la mano, interrumpiendo de paso las palabras de su compañero Token.

El problema en ese momento es que por norma debían llevar ropa oscura siempre, para camuflarse a la hora de trabajar en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero eso implicaba no tener otro tipo de ropa para el resto del día.

—¿Cómo planeas luchar contra esas bestias teniando esa actitud tan marica?

Pudieron escuchar una voz familiar con notorio tono de burla tras ellos.

El pequeño grupo de giró para encontrarse con ellos; El equipo Marsh, con los que se unirían por ahora para cuidar su zona. Al instante de verlos el trío de emocionaron, había pasado tiempo desde que no se veían cara a cara.

—Dios mío Stan, tú nunca cambias. —Clyde se acercó a él y se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

—Ustedes tampoco por lo que veo. —Este le devolvió el abrazo, para luego seguir y saludar a los otros dos que faltaban.

Siempre que les tocaba una misión juntos se animaban mucho, desde pequeños habían entrenado junto a Stan Marsh y tuvieron incluso los mismos mentores. Cuando se unían en equipo eran, sin dudas, letales e inparables.

—Token, Clyde, Tweek. Ellos son mi equipo: La chica es Nicole Daniels, ella controlaba otra zona por el sur con otro equipo pero fue trasladada hace unos meses conmigo.

La joven los miró con una tierna sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo.

—Un placer conocerlos— fue todo lo que salió de ella.

—Que no les engañe su linda cara, esta chica es una fiera con las armas, ¡La mejor en su campo! —La elogiaba Stan, dándole unos goloesitos en la espalda en seña de ánimo.

Nicole no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, agradeciendo consigo las palabras de aliento de su líder. A los chicos les dió cierta ternura tal reacción.

—Y el chiquillo a mi lado es Leopold Stotch, pero pueden llamarlo Butters. Ha empezado hace unos días en pequeñas vigilancias, su primera verdadera misión fue hace unos días... Pero no hablemos de eso por ahora.

El chico se notaba que era muy tímido y de pocas palabras, apenas si hacía señas de manera cordial para saludarlos.

—Lo que sí, déjenme decirles que él es increíble para buscar información, decifrar coordenadas y cosas así, ¡Todo un nerd en todas las ramas!

Las presentaciones no tardaron mucho, claro que no estaban ahí para socializar pasar el rato. Si se encontraban juntos era porque las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más pesada.

—Normalmente los equipos no se juntan. —empezó a explicar Stan.— Para eso tenemos las Zonas Asignadas, que aunque podrían estar en el mismo lugar, los Hunters no pueden juntarse ni verse a menos que la situación lo amerite. Como en estos momentos.

—Nuestra mayor amenaza ahora mismo ha sido la de toda la vida... —Siguió hablando Tweek.

—Vampiros. —contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Exacto. —afirmó el mismo. —Pero esta vez se han roto directamente mucho de los acuerdos firmados con la familia líder de esa raza.

—Lo cual se tomaría como una declaración de guerra. —finalizó Stan con seriedad.

Los oyentes se miraban entre ellos, la palabra **_guerra_** los aterraba, imaginarse a sí mismos batallando en una era algo difícil para todos.

—Por ahora seguiremos trabajando hasta ver que más pasa, si podemos evitar el final más catastrófico lo haremos. —Tweek habló con liderazgo, tratando de calmar a su nuevo equipo.— Estaremos más atentos y fuertes que nunca. Este pueblo, South Park, ha sido el epicentro de los peores ataques, no sabemos que demonios querran de este lugar...

El rubio hizo una pausa para meditar sus palabras y como continuaría con su discurso motivacional.

—Pero sea lo que sea, no lo conseguirán, ¡Nosotros no se los permitiremos! —Alzó triunfante su voz, recibiendo aplausos de todos sus compañeros.

— _¡Dum spiro spero!_ —gritaron todos los presentes, mientras podían una mano en su pecho, en el área del corazón para ser exactos.

Stan lo miraba a su amigo Tweek, admiraba lo buen líder que podía ser. Sin duda él se había vuelto más confiado a comparación de lo que era de niño.

「Si lo vieras, estoy seguro que estarías orgulloso de él.」 Pensó en su interior al recordar esos tiempo.

La tarde siguió con algunas charlas más para acordar como se organizarian en la noche o donde se alojarían juntos por ahora. En momentos así, debían estar más unidos y cerca que nunca.

Cada quien se retiró por su parte, aún faltaba para que oscurezca, querían reconocer mejor el área que tenían encargadas. El pueblo no era muy grande como para perderse o no saber a dónde ir, pero era mejor estar prevenidos y reconocer todo desde ese momento, de esa forma podrían hasta tener una ruta de escape por lo la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—Eh... —El nuevo chico se acercó a Tweek con algo de timidez.— ¿Señor Tweak, verdad?

El rubio mayor lo miró con curiosidad al contrario, nunca nadie lo había llamado de esa forma y se le hacía aún más raro viniendo de otro Hunter como él.

—Solo Tweek, Leo. Yo solo soy dos años mayor que tú, no necesitás la cortesía conmigo.

El mencionado se sintió mejor, se daba cuenta también lo tonto que había sido tal tener miedo de alguien como él, se notaba que era una buena persona.

—Esta bien, Tweek... Yo, he recopilado un poco de información de... — _Butters_ tomó algo de aire para lo que iba a decir.— El primogénito de los Tucker.

Tweek quedó en shock al oír esas palabras, quedando en silencio por unos minutos sin poder creerlo y sin poder quitar su gesto de asombro. En verdad que el chiquillo era bueno para conseguir información, creía que nadie podría conseguir algún dato de esa persona. Pero ahí tenía frente a él a alguien que sí lo logró conseguir, sin duda estaba agradecido de tenerlo con él.

—Si tienes algo, lo que sea; Dímelo por favor.

El menor sonrió con emoción, se sentía importante de cierta forma con sus palabras.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa que estaban rentando el Equipo Tweak para tener más privacidad al momento de hablar a petición de Butters, eso era algo que tenían que manejarlo con delicadeza si no querían que algunos se enterarán que los Blood Hunters tenían ese tipo de información.

—Veamos... El nombre del primogénito no se ha revelado aún, pero sí su historia familiar. —empezó comentando Butters, recibiendo total atención del mayor.— El primogénito es hijo legítimo de Thomas Tucker y Laura Tucker, líderes del antes conocido como Clan Tucker que con el tiempo pasó a ser la cabecera de toda su raza y líderes absolutos de los vampiros.

Butters fue mostrando algunas ilustraciones de aquella pareja por el tiempo, desde la edad moderna hasta la actualidad.

—Se especula que el a diferencia de sus padres tiene solo 19 años, un niño en el tiempo de su raza y ni hablar de su hermana Tricia Tucker de 16 años. —Tambien mostró una ilustración algo actual de la nombrada.— Al parecer el aún siendo tan joven, tendrá que tomar el mando de su familia.

Tweek no pudo evitar la sorpresa al oír algo así, eso explicaría muchas cosas, pero necesitaría más información para sacar más teorías, debía seguir escuchando a Leopold.

—Muchos rumores sobre la salud de su padre han corrido, al parecer, su "rey" está muy enfermo y no sé sabe cuánto le quede. Por ahora, el que toma la mayor de las decisiones es su primogénito... —Tomó un poco de aire y trato de recordar un poco más la información que había conseguido, sabía que algo le estaba faltando.— ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Se sabe también que... Aquel primogénito no estaba antes, apareció hace tiempo en su casa y luego fue presentado al mundo. Pero no hay información de cuando exactamente apareció en sus vidas.

Esa era toda la información que el jóven Leopold alías Butters pudo dar al nuevo líder mayor de su equipo. No se quería seguir interponiendo en su trabajo así que dejó a Tweek solo para que piense en la información que le había dado, de paso se iría preparando. El tiempo se les había ido volando y ya no faltaba mucho para el atardecer.

Tweek quedó pensativo en su lugar, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido y ya tenía una teoría sólida para todo lo ocurrido, la cual era muy probable; Un jóven primogénito no reconocido recibió la aprobación de su padre, el niño no tenía ni idea de como era el mundo de los líderes y fue criado la mitad de su vida con todos los lujos de, lo que se podría llamar, "la realeza vampírica". Ahora que su padre cayó enfermo haría de su mundo lo que quisiera, al haber vivido tanto tiempo bajo los acuerdos de su familia con los Blood Hunters tuvo que abstenerse a muchas cosas, aprovecharía este momento para darse a sí mismo y a su gente libre albedrío, sin importarle si ocasionaba una guerra.

¡Claro! ¡Todo estaba claro para él! Ese primogénito era alguien inmaduro (hasta el mismo lo era teniendo la misma edad) que no sabe cómo manejar una raza entera y les estaba declarando la guerra para hacer del mundo entero, tanto mortales como criaturas oscuras, suyos. El primogénito quería hacer de su especie la gobernante, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Si lo que querías era guerra, _nuevo Tucker_ , pues la acabas de conseguir. —habló para sí mismo, viendo cómo caía llegaba atardecer por la ventana.

Luego de un rato el anochecer había llegado al pueblo, todos los habitantes de habían metido a sus casas con algo de miedo, nadie se atrevía ni a ver por la ventana y algunos hasta bloqueaban las entradas con tablones de madera. Ahora solo estaban ellos en las calles de aquel lugar.

El nuevo equipo, Marsh And Tweak estaban parados en la cornisa perteneciente al edificio más alto de todo South Park, vigilando y repasando por última vez como serían las cosas esa noche, estaban listos para enfrentar lo que sea que se les viniera. Cada quien saltó en distintos momentos y se dirigieron a sus áreas asignadas con gran velocidad.

Algunos prefieron hacer vigilancia desde los techos, saltando de uno a otro con agilidad digna de lo que eran. Otros prefirieron ir caminando por las calles para tener una vista más cercana a todo.

Por otro lado, el jóven Butters había pedido hacer su vigilancia solo, contradiciendo los múltiples pedidos de sus compañeros quienes querían acompañarlo por lo ocurrido la otra noche. Él sabía cuidarse solo y no necesitaba que estén controlando por él, ya no era un novato cualquiera y sabía que hacer para defenderse etsa vez; Eso fue lo que les dijo para que lo dejarán hacer vigilancia en solitario y no estén atentos a lo que hiciera.

Butters le tocó controlar algunos callejones aislados del pueblo, más que nada en un área pobre, tarea que no le molestó y aceptó.

Por un gran motivo para ser sinceros.

—Creí que está noche no vendrías.

Pudo escuchar una voz que le era familiar tras suyo, algo alejado de él.

—Cállate, sabes que es parte de nuestro trato. —Se dió la vuelta para ver a la persona que le hablaba.— Espero que la información que me has dado sea correcta.

Su contrario sonrió de lado y salió de las sombras para estar más cerca de él, así poder apreciarlo completamente.

—Mi pequeño y amado Butters, sabes que jamás te daría información errónea. A tí te soy absolutamente sincero y leal.

El rubio menor sonrió con satisfacción tras lo dicho por él. Se acercó a su contrario con lentitud para luego abrazarlo con mucho cariño, y algo de deseo.

—Ya lo sé, _Kenny_.

 ** _Dum spiro spero=Mientras respire tengo esperanza._**


	5. Capítulo IV

—¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! —Se oían los gritos de un jóven, quien corría desesperado con la esperanza de salvar su vida.

El chico de cabellos rojizos emprendía carrera contra unas criaturas que simplemente no podía reconocer por lo oscuro de la calle, pero aún así, era muy consciente de que si bajaba tan siquiera poco la velocidad, si dudaba por un segundo, moriría.

—Por favor, quien sea... —Trataba de decir con la garganta ya muy adolorida de tanto gritar, junto con un gran nudo que se había formado al momento que empezó a llorar.

Sus piernas ya no daban más, empezaron a dolerle demasiado y eso se demostró al momento en el que se tropezó, cayendo al suelo de frente, golpeando a la vez su cara contra la acera. Terminó en el piso muy adolorido, penas si pudo tener la oportunidad de girarse para ver cara a cara a las criaturas que acabarían con su vida.

Sin más esperanzas ya, el jóven judío se tapó la cabeza con sus brazos mientras lloraba sin consuelo, al ver venir su horrible final. Entendía a la perfección que ya no tenía salvación, **estaba muerto**.

—No quiero morir... —murmuró solo para sí mismo.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, escuchó el resonante eco de un disparo a espaldas suyas, seguido de eso vió caer muerta a una de esas criaturas que sin duda, aunque lo parecieran, no eran humanos. Abrió los ojos extrañado, casi atónito, para ver a su salvador; Un jóven de cabellos negros tan oscuros como su ropa, que traía consigo un gran arma por demás rara.

Aquel chico pasó frente a él, se enfrentó a aquellas otras dos criaturas que quedaban con vida, los cuales soltaban quejidos raros y por demás moustrosos que demostraban su gran irá por la perdida de su compañero.

— _Memento vivire, memento mori_. —Fue lo único que salió de su boca, para luego disparar como si nada a aquellas bestias que iban por el.

El pelirrojo quedó observando sorprendido, la sangre de esas cosas le habían salpicado en la cara pero estaba tan impactado que ni siquiera le asqueaba. La persona frente a él lo había salvado, ese chico lo escucho y llegó a su rescate, evitando así lo que pudo haber sido una muerte horrible. Él era su héroe.

—¿Estás bien, tú...? —Se dirigió a el, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. —Le respondió este con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—Muy bien, Kyle...

Stan notó la sangre en su cara, sabía que sería muy malo que esa sustancia llegara a tener contacto con su organismo, por lo que sacó un pañuelo y con sumo cuidado limpió su cara. El pelirrojo no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, podía sentir sus mejillas arder por aquella acción.

—Gracias...

—Ahora dime, ¿Qué hacía un chico como tú, afuera de casa a esas horas de la noche? Este pueblo es un lugar peligroso a estas horas. —habló el azabache mientras acomodaba su arma por encima de su hombro derecho, tirando de paso aquel pañuelo sucio de sangre.

—Yo... Se me hizo muy tarde en el trabajo y no me dí cuenta de la hora. —Kyle bajó la mirada con algo de pena.

Stan suspiró con algo de fastidio, otra vez la misma historia de siempre, ya ni lo inmutaba.

—Muy bien, trata de que no se vuelva a repetir. Por ahora está área es segura así que corre lo más rápido que puedas a tu casa y no te detengas. Yo me tengo que ir.

—¡Espera un minuto! —Todo paso muy rápido. Trató de detenerlo, pero aquel chico ya se había ido.

Lo único que dejó en su lugar, fue el pañuelo sucio de color gris con una S bordada con un hilo dorado que lo hacía aún más notoria. No entendía porque alguien tiraría algo así sólo por una mancha, siendo que se notaba que aquella era una tela muy fina y de calidad.

—¿Quién eres...? —susurró por última vez Kyle, sin dejar de ver el lugar donde antes estuvo aquel misterioso chico.

Aquél bello salvador de la noche en negro.

Antes de seguir su camino, se dió cuenta de que ese chico no había limpiado bien la sangre de su cara; Aún tenía un poco al lado de su labio. Por algún motivo que el mismo desconocía, sintió un fuerte impulso, casi necesidad, por pasar la lengua por aquella zona sucia. Apenas lo hizo sintió un asco terrible, eso no sabia a sangre; Tenía más un sabor agrio casi podrido. Las náuseas lo inundaron por un momento, hasta sintió que vomitaria, pero luego de unos minutos sintió que su boca empezaba a llenarse de un dulce sabor.

Un dulce y hasta adicto sabor.

Estaba perdiendose en la sensación de si boca, hasta que se dió cuenta de lo tarde que era, recordando las palabras de su salvador. Hizo lo que le había pedido, salió a correr a su casa, ya no tenía tiempo que perder.

Más alejado de el área donde aquel chico estaba, se podían oír en la profundidad de un callejon los gritos y súplicas de piedad de lo que se podría deducir como una adolescente.

—¡Atrás! ¡Déjenme! ¡No me toquen! —gritaba la chica de cabellos rubios, con reflejos mal hechos y maquillaje exagerado.

Pero sus gritos se transformaron en alaridos de dolor, al sentir como mordían sus brazos y piernas, finalizando en su cuello, haciendo queestos suenen ahogados y agonizantes por la sangre.

La sangre se chorreo por todo el piso y la pared, los vampiros empezaron a arrancar gajos de piel a la chica muerta, algunos agarrancaron sus extremidades para deborar desde allí o simplemente guardar esas partes para después. La antes linda adolescente ahora se había vuelto en manojo de carne y sangre que era digerida por aquellos moustros de la noche.

No obstante, su festin se vió interrumpido de manera abrupta por el llegar de dos personas no invitadas a sus espaldas.

—Oh, vamos chicos, ¿En serio? ¿A una Pasita? Sí que son un puto asco. —habló el castaño para llamar la atención de sus enemigos.

—Este es su fin, bestias. —Tweek sacó dos dagas plateadas, con incrustaciones de lo que parecían gemas preciosas, de los lados de su cinturón, entretanto hacía tronar su cuello.

Clyde hizo lo mismo, desenfundando su amada espada fiel, aquella que fue el regalo de su madre en lo que fué su primera misión (Y la última de ella). Ambos se pusieron en guardía, esperaron a que los vampiros den los primeros movimientos.

Estos corrieron a ellos para atacarlos, abriendo sus bocas de manera salvaje, dejando ver mejor sus colmillos y desfigurando aún más sus rostros hasta volverse unas verdaderas moustrosidades. Clyde y Tweek intentaron dar golpes secos, pero estos los esquivaban con mucha habilidad, haciendo más difícil su tarea nocturna como siempre. Últimamente notaban que esas bestias estaban aprendiendo a defenderse mejor, y eso no les agradaba.

El chico de cabellos castaños intentó cortar el cuello de uno de esos vampiros, fallando de gran manera en el intento, a cambio recibió un golpe que lo hizo volar hasta lo alto de la pared de aquel callejón, cayendo luego de manera estrepitosa a la vez que dolorosa, pero aún así no se rendiría tan fácil. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y volvió al ataque como si ese golpe no hubiera sido nada.

Su manejo de la espada era impecable, sabía como evitar golpes con ella pero no podía terminar de herir a su oponente, aún con miles de golpes de intermedio no podía hacer caer a ese desgraciado.

El rubio por su parte estaba peleando con lo que parecía una mujer de esa raza, la arpía era fuerte pero no tan rápida como él. Podía esquivar bien cada embestida que daba al aire, apenas si algunas de las veces que empuñaba sus dagas a ella la rasguñaban, pero no más que eso.

Para peor, aquella chupa sangre empezó a dar golpes certeros a Tweek, lo cual estaba haciendo que se debilitará cada vez más, e incluso sangrara.

—¡Memento vivire, memento mori!

Luego de decir eso, en el primer momento en el que aquella moustrosidad se distrajo por confiarse demasiado, el rubio logró clavar sus dos dagas a cada lado de su cabeza, haciendo que cayera al piso y muriera al instante.

Tras dar lucha con ella, se encontró con tres más que se notaban menos fuertes lo cual agradeció para si mismo. Sacó las dagas de los sesos de la muerta para redirigirse a sus próximas presas.

Clyde mientras tanto estaba batallando con quien parecía ser el vampiro que había organizado ese grupo de ataque, se notaba que era muy fuerte, aún así pudo darle unos cuantos cortes que lograban minimizar cada vez más su fuerza. No era suficiente todavía, y aquel combate lo empezaba a desesperar.

—¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto, maldita sea! —Se quejó el rubio, para luego correr a él y seguir atacando a su enemigo.

Su contrincante logro hacer que cayera al piso de un golpe, pero eso solo logró darle una idea; Con su espada, logró cortar sus tobillos haciendo que cayera desangrándose al piso, gritando de dolor a la vez.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, que pena por tí.

Clyde se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio roto por los golpes y lo miró con una sonrisa, posicionándose frente a él, mientras le colocaba el filo de su espada en el cuello.

—Memento vivire, memento mori, amica mea. —Fue lo último que dijo, para luego guiñar un ojo y cortarle la cabeza cual verdugo a su víctima quien lo miraba pidiendo clemencia con ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma.

Clyde buscó a su amigo con la mirada y se dió cuenta que ya había matado a uno, pero ahora tenía a tres de ellos rodeandolo. Fue a su ayuda, posicionandose con agilidad a su lado, observándolo con satisfacción.

—Hagamoslo Tweek, sin piedad, hasta el final.

—Vamos por ellos, Clyde. —respondió su compañero con una sonrisa.

Sabían que estos tres serían fáciles, así que no les quedaba de otra que atacar y ganar. Aún tenían toda una noche y cuánto antes acabarán, más rápido podrían seguir cazando y salvando vidas.

—¡MEMENTO VIVIRE, MEMENTO MORI! —gritaron juntos para luego lanzarse al ataque.

La mejor parte de ser compañeros, era esa. Poder atacar juntos y conseguir una victoria unidos, eso era lo mejor. Incluso les recordaba a cuando entrenaban juntos y les tocó ser equipo por primera vez, ¡Eso sí que había sido un asco! Un año después, se volvieron compañeros de ataque o como también conocidos entre su gente como _Night Mates_.

Y ahora estaban allí, en el campo de batalla, luchando codo con codo

「Si tan solo estuvieras a mi lado para vivir estos momentos conmigo, Dios, que hermoso sería」 Invadió aquel pensamiento en la mente de Tweek, al sentir el chocar de su collar con su pecho.

Paralelamente, cerca de un área casi muerta del pueblo, con callejones por demás vacíos; Se hayaban dos personas en el tejado de una casa abandonada, ambos estaban faltos de sus prendas, apenas se cubrían con lo que parecía algún tipo de manta vieja y usada. Se encontraban entrelazando sus piernas, muy pegados uno con otro, demostrandose cariño con algunas delicadas caricias .

—¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el universo? —El rubio mayor dió inicio a su usual juego, mientras observaba al cielo maravillado con la vista.

—Son mas de las que podría contar. —respondió su pareja mirando lo mismo que él.— ¿Cuánto dura la inmortalidad?

—Toda la vida, ¿En qué momento aprendiste a amar?

—Lo siento, no recuerdo cuando te conocí... ¿Cuántos años llevas vivo?

—Mas de los que te podrías imaginar. —Kenny no pudo evitar reír de sus propias palabras.— Si llegará a ser malo y te pidieran que me matarás, ¿Lo harías?

—No. —Su respuesta fue rápida y espontánea, casi ni pensada.— Huiria contigo, dejaría todo por tí con tal de no hacerte daño. Jamás podría matarte.

El mayor sonrió disimuladamente, amaba oír a su pequeño Butters decir eso.

—Si estuviéramos solos y tú única opción de alimento fuera... Yo, ¿Me matarías para alimentarte?

—No. —Su respuesta también sonaba como si ni siquiera hubiera necesitado pensarla.— Prefiría morir de hambre, antes de hacerte algo.

El más jovencito también sonrió mas para si mismo, amaba cuando su amado Kenny decía aquello. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo adoraba demasiado.

—Ustedes los bluod hungers, bloud haunters o no sé como se diga, ¿No son simples mortales, verdad?

Había llegado ese momento entre las preguntas, eso por lo cual su extraña relación se había formado hace tiempo.

—No. Somos mortales, pero no simples humanos, realmente nadie sabe de donde concretamente vienen nuestras habilidades, se dice que se nos fue dada por un ser superior para proteger a las personas o no sé que, pero es algo que viene en la sangre de todos desde miles de generaciones pasadas. —Se escuchó un leve suspiró del pequeño Butters.— Realmente la historia es muy larga, no tengo ganas de contartela.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, se dieron un fugaz e inocente beso, para volver a su pose inicial.

—¿Conociste al primogénito? ¿Tuviste alguna relación con él?

Esa pregunta provocó un silencio incómodo entre los dos, uno que pocas veces se formaba.

—Se podría decir que sí...

—¿Te acostabas con él? —Butters se separó un poco de su agarre, con intensión de ver su reacción.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Fue cuando era un niño y había llegado al castillo. El pobre apenas si sabía quién era o que hacía ahí. Realmente ese niño era rarito, muy antipático y poco agradable.

—Oh, entiendo...

Butters guardó en su mente la nueva información de Kenny le había proporcionado, tal vez le sería útil en algún momento; Se aprovecharía de eso sí era así.

Luego de eso ambos decidieron pasar la noche así, abrazados, muy acaramelados, dándose todo el cariño posible, hasta el momento que salgan los rayos del sol y el mayor tuviera que irse.

Pero mucho más allá de aquel caótico pueblo, en la profundidad del bosque, se hayaba una jóven que volvía de verificar como estaba yendo la noche a sus aliados, tenía que volver pronto a su refugio; No podía dejar al resto solos por mucho tiempo.

—Veo que todo va bien, supongo que no tengo mucho que hacer aquí por ahora. —dijo para sí misma, mientras se acomodaba su boina y emprendía carrera a su siguiente destino.

 ** _Memento vivire, memento mori= Acuérdate de vivir, recuerda que morirás._**

 ** _Amica mea= Mi amor._**

 ** _Una noche típica en South Park~_**

 ** _Por cierto; Gracias por leer, y comentar esta historia Si tienen dudas, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran (mientras no sea un gran spoiler, recuerden que recién estamos empezando y muchas dudas se irán aclarando a lo largo de la historia), adoro sociabilizar con ustedes_**


	6. Capítulo V

Un gran descontrol había estado formandose entre aquellos que seguían despiertos. Desde que su comandante había salido, solo ocasionaban una pelea tras otra, junto con millones de desacuerdos entre todos. Podía entenderse de cierta forma, estaban allí apartir de un mismo motivo en común, sin embargo, eso no significa que estaban de acuerdo en todo, y menos aún en su situación actual.

—¿¡Pero, qué está pasando aquí!? —El reclamo femenino hizo que todos cerrarán la boca y hasta las moscas dejaran de volar.

Voltearon a verla con una mezcla entre respeto y temor, ella entró entre la multitud ha paso firme y pausado. Todos se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar hasta estar frente a aquellas personas que iniciaron las riñas.

—¿Qué pasó? —habló la joven mirando a su alrededor, esperando que alguien le respondiera.

Nuevamente, nadie decía nada, los que no habían peleado no querían meterse y los busca pleitos no querían reprendas.

—Alimento... —Apenas se pudo oír la voz de alguien entre las personas, los cuales pronto se alejaron para dejar a la vista al niño que había hablado.— El alimento se está acabando, comos muchos y se estaban peleando por él; Algunos dicen que lo poco que queda debería ser para las mujeres y los niños, pero el resto cree que solo debería darseles a los hombres.

La tensión se sentía en todo el lugar, algunos quiénes dormían en el fondo despertaron en silencio y se acercaban a ver, otros se colgaban de las piedras del techo, observando todo a distancia. Cada uno sabía perfectamente como era su comandante, no les gustaba que se pelearán por cosas así. Ella tenía un temperamento fuerte cuando quería, y hasta daba miedo en momentos así.

—Lo que sobra se repartirá equitativamente para todos los que realmente lo necesiten. Esta noche se ha mandado a múltiples grupos a buscar alimento en todos los pueblos cercanos, algo sin duda podrán traernos.

Nadie objetó nada de sus palabras, solo asintieron aceptando sus acciones y volviendo cada quien a lo que le correspondía.

—Ahora solo les recordaré algo. Si están aquí es porque no podían aceptar estar bajo el mandato de el Clan Tucker, cada quien tendrá su motivo principal; Pero desde que YO tomé el mando de nuestra rebelión se acordó un trato de igualdad, sin importar el género, los años o lo que sea.

Los oyentes quedaban en silencio, nada bueno saldría de darle la contra.

—¿¡Y por qué seguimos con esto!? —Alguien gritó en el fondo del lugar, ocultándose entre el montón de personas, en un acto de pura cobardía.— Nos estamos muriendo de hambre mientras que el resto de vampiros que están de lado de Tucker se dan una vida decente en las ciudadelas, ¿¡Por qué seguimos con esto!? ¿¡Qué sentido tiene ya!? ¡Cien años de maldita rebelión pero ni un cambio!

Ese individuo había dicho lo que muchos tenían en mente desde hace ya demasiado tiempo. Las personas observaron a quien tenía el mando, esperando una respuesta a la declaración de hace unos momentos.

—Si tú ya no soportas la lucha, vete. Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil, ni nadie te retiene.

La mirada de la chica era firme, se notaba lo molesta que estaba ante aquel comentario.

—¡Escuchenme! —Llamó la atención con su grito.— Nunca hemos estado tan cerca de lograr nuestros objetivos. Con la llegada del primogénito y nuestros ataques masimos los Blood Hunters no saben que hacer, hemos roto muchos acuerdos en el nombre del líder, así que solo atacarán al Clan Tucker mientras nosotros quedamos impunes.

—¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda? —preguntó un hombre mayor, intentado sonar medianamente respetuoso.

—Mientras ellos tienen su guerra nosotros tomaremos el poder. Nos esconderemos en nuestro refugio y dejaremos que se maten. Cuando todo acabe y ambos bandos estén débiles por todas sus pérdidas, podremos tomar el mando sin ninguno de sus acuerdos ni políticas de por medio. Con la posibilidad de que empecemos de nuevo, ¡Un nuevo inicio para nuestra raza!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los gritos y festejos los acompañaban. Sus palabras alentaron a todos a seguir con su lucha.

La comandante de la rebelión; _Wendy Testaburger_ , era amada y admirada por su capacidad de liderar como de animar a sus aliados. Se le podía consider una de las mujeres más inteligentes que había en aquella cueva, nadie se comparaba a ella a la hora de planear y organizar ataques.

Esa chica era un ejemplo ha seguir para muchos, era la persona quién los estaba llevando a la revolución de su raza; Volverían a ser aquellos seres poderosos de los que todos temian, se alimentarían de quienes quisieran, cuando quisieran y sin tener deudas con nadie. No solo gobernarían a su gente, sino a todos los seres que estén en la faz de la tierra.

Después de aquel revuelto, esperaron un poco más, con tranquilidad, a la llegada de los enviados por alimentos, mas grande fue la decepción que se llevaron al ver que de los cuarenta y ocho que se habían ido volvieron más de la mitad, de los cuales solo una cuarta parte pudo traer presas vivas o carnes frescas. El resto, apenas había llegado con vida, algunos estaban muy mal heridos.

Pequeños grupos de mujeres salieron a socorrer a los heridos, curando sus heridas y dándoles lugar para descansar. Otra parte fueron a tomar a los humanos que gritaban o trataban de huir, los ataron y llevaron al fondo de la cueva con el objetivo prepararlos para la cena.

Muchos temían con lo que veían; Muchas bocas que alimentar y muy pocos alimentos. La escasez terminaría por matarlos antes de que su plan se realizara, ese era el mayor temor de los adultos.

Una gran mayoría prefirieron no comer y dejar la comida para los niños, mujeres embarazadas o personas desnutridas. Entre ellos estaba la misma Wendy quien dejó de lado su parte, ya no quería ver a pequeños llorando por tener el estómago vacío.

Para su suerte se habían ubicado en una área muy frondosa y poco habitada, aprovechando eso salió de su refugio. Quería tomar aire, no aguantaba tener tantos problemas y conflictos en su manos, sabía que se les estaba desviando las jugadas y no tenía idea de que hacer.

—Así que... ¿Las cosas no están saliendo como planeabas? —Aquella voz perturbo por completo su intento de paz.

—No estoy de humor, _Fields_.

El nombrado solo se rió, acercándose a ella igualmente.

 _Gregory Fields_ , ex comandante de la rebelión hasta que Wendy se unió y más adelante le quitó el mando (de una manera muy sucia podría agregar). Se puede decir que él aún guarda mucho rencor hacia la azabache, pero aún así no dejaría la rebelión que había iniciado solo por no estar a cargo. Por lo menos sabía que su lucha estaba en buenas manos.

—Oye, no estoy peleando, solo digo las cosas como son. En verdad no planeaste todo muy bien...

—Mi padre hizo la mayor parte.

Wendy amó a su padre como a ningún otro hombre, le enseñó todo lo que supo y no desacreditaria mérito a su plan.

—Lo sé, pero ni tú ni él previeron pequeños fallos como los que hay ahora. —El rubio se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

—Son cosas que solo pasaron, no se podían ver venir.

Wendy odiaba que su aliado le reprochará todo lo que hacía, le hartaba tanto sus palabras.

—Claro que sí; Nosotros teníamos ganado humano suficiente, hasta había reservas por si algo como ESTO ocurría.

—Ya entendí...

—¿Y qué pasó? La señorita "igualdad" repartió todos los recursos, acabó con las reservas y aquí estamos, ¡Muy bien Wendy Testaburger! ¡Muy bien! —El joven sonaba muy molesto.

La jóven se alejó un poco de él, le dolía de cierta forma porque era verdad. Había perdido a su padre hace mucho, pero tener a Gregory a su lado era como tenerlo a él de cierta forma; Siempre reprochandole por todo lo que hace mal, por todos sus fallos. Pero por lo menos el le celebraba sus logros, Gregory nunca la felicitaba por nada. Estaba harta de eso.

Estaba pensando que podría hacer, sabía que como él había muchos que pensaban que ella no era capaz de llevarlos a donde les prometía, pero quería hacer algo que les cerrara la boca y les demostrará lo equivocados que estaban.

—Tus grupos de ataques son muy grandes, ha sabiendas de lo salvajes que son los Hunters apenas si los preparas para huir y no pelear para salvar sus vidas...

—¡Maldita sea, ya entendí!

—No pueden luchar contra esas personas, tu gente es muy rápida y escurridiza pero fallan mucho en no saber protegerse; Solo escabullirse y robar.

De pronto, una idea por demás arriesgada se cruzó por su mente. Fue como un flash que se presentó ante ella, una solución a todos sus problemas que solo incluían una misión muy extrema.

Si salía bien, acabaría con el hambre, se volvería una verdadera líder para todos y le demostraría a los cabezas huecas que ella era más que capaz de mandarlos en esta revolución. Pero si fallaban, todo se acabaría allí, significaría la muerte para todos y el fin de todo.

—Gregory...

Este la miró extrañado, reconocía ese tono en la voz en ella; Significaba que tenía una idea. Además que pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, así que sin duda algo tenía en mente.

—¿Qué lugar conocemos con las mayores reservas y ganado humano?

—Estas loca.

Fue todo lo que salió de su boca, finalizando su charla para retirarse adentro del refugio a dejarle sola.

—No, no, no entiendes. Tenemos una oportunidad, podríamos... —Wendy se acercó, tomándolo del brazo con la intención de detenerlo, pero este se soltó de manera violenta.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Si estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando, estarías arriesgando las cabezas de todos en esto.

—¡Pero podemos hacerlo! Podríamos infiltrarnos en la madrugada cuando la seguridad está baja y...

—No, Wendy. Es muy arriesgado, si sale mal todos moriremos...

—¿Y si sale bien? Aún tenemos un mínimo porcentaje de que las cosas funcionen, deberíamos tomarlo.

—Pero...

—Si todo sale bien, nunca más tendríamos hambre, ¿Cuántas bajas tuvimos esta última vez, que solo fue para buscar comida?

Su contrario no se atrevía a hablar, solo desvío la mirada de ella muy molesto.

— Veintidós...

—Ahora, en total con el resto de los aliados, ¿Cuántos nos quedan?

Otra vez quedó callado, frunció el seño con molestia por tener que hablar.

—Menos de la mitad que teníamos al principio.

—¿Ves? No estaba en el plan tener que mandar a tantos por comida, solo a unos cuantos para llamar la atención de los Blood Hunters y nada más. —Wendy se acercó al chico, posando una de sus manos en su hombro.— Si sale bien podremos llevar a cabo todo sin ninguna otra complicación, es nuestra oportunidad.

Gregory ya no dijo nada, estaba resignado sabiendo que por más que hable la chica no cambiará de idea. Su silencio bastó para que Wendy entendiera que el ya no tenía nada más que decir ni replicar, agradeció eso y se metió devuelta a su refugio.

Aún tenían tiempo para preparar todo, la madrugada llegaría en unas cuántas horas, la noche recién había iniciado, pero igual debían moverse rápido. Ese día, la segunda y tercera tanda de grupos que se encargaban de ir atacar los pueblos irían juntos y tendrían otro destino, muy diferente al usual:

 _Ciudadela Norte, a 2 millas del Castillo Tucker. Capital central de los Vampiros del área norte._


	7. Capítulo VI

_A las afueras de un gran patio, muy aislado de todos, estaba un pequeño niño de chullo azul llorando amargamente en aquella esquina; Otra vez había sido castigado y azotado. Odiaba eso, odiaba a todo el mundo y odiaba más estar llorando por eso._

 _—C-Craig..._

 _Pudo_ _oír una pequeña pero dudosa voz tras él, lo reconoció al instante por lo que seco su cara con las mangas de su campera._

 _—Vete al diablo, Tk. No quiero hablar con nadie._

 _—¡Gah! ¡No tenías que ser así conmigo! S-solo quería saber cómo estabas, estúpido. —contestó el niño con molestia._

 _Craig_ _se sintió mal por un minuto, si había alguien al cual nunca trataría mal era a su gran amigo Tk. Era la única persona que podía soportar a su lado, aún con lo nervioso y paranoico que era._

 _—Estoy bien. Sabes que adoro los azotes y gritos. —le respondió con sarcasmo en su tono._

 _—Te lo mereciste, ¿¡Quién carajos le hace esa seña a un mentor!? Está en nuestro protocolo a seguir que tenemos que ser obedientes y..._

 _—Y bla, bla, bla. Los protocolos son estúpidos, también dice que siempre hay que matar a esas criaturas si se las encuentran en territorio humano, ¿Pero y si ellos no son malos y solo andaban de paso? ¿Aún así deberíamos matar a criaturas inocentes? Los protocolos son estúpidos._

 _—Craig, esos monstruos no son inocentes. Ninguno es bueno ni tiene buenas intenciones, lo sabes. ¡Ah!_

 _El_ _azabache no respondió, sabía que la opinión de su amigo era muy chocante con la suya y no quería pelea. Menos con él._

 _Esta_ _vez se giró a verlo, este tenía una pequeña sonrisita por sus palabras antes dichas [Lo cual era lo único que se notaba en su cara, el resto parecía tener un gran rayón negro censurando sus ojos y nariz, sus cabellos rubios resaltaban más por el ángulo en el que le daba la luz, en verdad le daba paz velo así._

 _—Tk... Si yo fuera uno de esos monstruos, ¿Me matarías?_

 _El_ _rubio frente a él dejó de sonreír como lo hacía, la solo idea de una situación así lo agobiaba, ¡Es que en serio, eso era mucha presión!_

 _—Y-yo... Sin dudas lo haría, te mataría para que ya no sufras más ni se pierda el Craig Feldspar que conozco... Y quiero._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su despertador biológico lo llamaba a despertar y empezar con sus actividades diarias. Apenas se sentó en su cama, intentando despejar un poco su sopnolienta mente.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño tan raro? Lo sabía, fue un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo atrás, recuerdo que hasta hace poco podría jurar que se había perdido en su memoria ¿Por qué volvió a en ese momento? Tal vez por el factor nostalgia de todo lo ocurrido a su alrededor.

Aún así, ese sueño tenía muchos huecos sin respuestas que lo intrigaban, no recordaba en que momento había ocurrido eso (O sí realmente había pasado), no recordaba bien la cara del niño en sus sueños pero podría jurar que era el mismo que el de su dije.

「¿Cómo se llamaba aquel mocoso...?」

—Mi señor, su desayuno está listo. —Un sirviente golpeó su puerta, dando aviso a lo que debía.

De pronto, la cabeza de Craig se sintió algo vacía, se había perdido un poco con respecto a lo que estaba pensando hace unos minutos. Se sentía como si recién acabará de despertar.

—¿Mi señor...?

—Enseguida bajo. —Fue toda su respuesta.

Del otro lado de la puerta, su sirviente asintió y se retiró de la misma forma que había llegado.

No quería perder más tiempo, así que tomó las prendas más cercanas a él y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ¿En qué momento se había quitado la ropa para dormir? No importaba, ya no quería seguir divagando en pensamientos, quería apurarse y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer en el día.

Bajó por las escaleras como un flash, con sus pasos resonantes por el gran salón de aquel castillo, sus botas tenían algo de tacón que hacía a ese sonido más potente por cada paso que daba.

Al llegar al salón principal, se encontró con su hermana y madre. Ambas vestidas con finos vestidos de malgamas oscuras, desayunando con gran elegancia y gracia, dignas de las damas de la "realeza".

—Buenos días madre, buenos días Tricia. —Craig las saludaba con educación mientras se acomodaba en el lugar donde antes se sentaba su padre.

—Buenos días, cielo. —Fué lo único que recibió de respuesta de su madre.

Su hermana ni siquiera le respondió, solo hizo una seña con la cabeza. Al azabache no le molestó ni nada parecido, sabía muy bien porque no respondía con palabras.

 _"Una señorita jóven debe estar siempre callada en presencia de algún hombre de alta clase. Incluso si es su hermano."_

Los empleados llegaron a traerle su desayuno, con mucho respeto y cuidado lo dejaron para luego retirarse. Su plato era uno muy típico para ellos; Unas carnes rojas cortadas en fetas, por encima tenían una salsa roja mezclada con especias junto con una decoración de lo que parecía ojos, de obvia procedencia, rebanados de forma muy delicada. Todo acompañado con una copa de sangre servida hasta el borde.

Aunque los años pasaran, nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a esa dieta, pero no tenía de otra. Era eso, o morirse de hambre, claro, morirse en esos momentos no era una opción para él, así que solo le quedaba degustar su alimento como todos los días.

Todo parecía ir como cualquier otro mañana, el castillo estaba tan silencioso y tranquilo como siempre. Hasta que de pronto, el resonar de la puerta principal siendo abierta con violencia los alertó y puso en guardía a todos. Por ella llegaron hasta él dos personas, una chica muy conocida para todos acompañada de un vampiro faltó de clase, con algunas de las puntas de su cabello teñidas de un verde llamativo, con ropa juvenil y urbana. Se notaba a lo lejos que no era de la nobleza pero se podía concluir fácil de dónde venía; Las ciudadelas.

—Stevens, ¿Qué forma de irrumpir en mi hogar es esta...?

—Tucker, este chico; Mike McKowski, representante de la Ciudadela Norte, tiene información muy importante que darte.

La chica se hizo a un lado, dejando que el jóven se acercara más a su líder para hablar. Este se acercó con algo de ansiedad, hizo la clásica reverencia y prosiguió a hablar.

—Mi señor, el ganado humano y las reservas han desaparecido. Las demás ciudadelas se han prestado a dar algunos de sus materiales en solidaridad, pero aún así; ¡Nos hemos quedado sin nuestro recurso fundamental! Todos han entrado en pánico ¡No sabemos que hacer!

Todos los presentes, hasta el mismo Craig Tucker, estaban shockeados. Sonaba a una muy mala broma, a una jugarreta estúpida y de muy mal gusto. Esas palabras eran simplemente imposibles, cada uno estaba en un estado de negación mental absoluto, acompañado de un silencio de ultratumba que pretrificaba todo.

—¿Cómo ocurrió eso? —levantó la voz, en un tono de notoria molestia.— Las ciudadelas están rodeadas por muros, resguardadas por guardias en cada parte con órdenes de matar a sangre fría a cualquier persona no identificada que se acerque y cada perímetro está vigilado por cámaras que trabajan las 24/7. Ahora dime, ¿¡Cómo pasó eso!?

—N-no lo sé, mi señor... No lo sé, ni los propios habitantes entienden como ocurrió. Muchos guardias murieron y las cámaras están deshabilitadas.

Craig se tomó del puente de su nariz, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo sin poder tragarse toda la mierda que estaba oyendo. Pero es que todo eso sonaba a una puta locura, las ciudadelas habían sido diseñadas meticulosamente por su propio padre para que todos los vampiros puedan vivir en paz y fuera de cualquier amenaza. Esos lugares se podían considerar los más peligrosos e inalcanzables de la faz de la tierra. No tenía el más puto sentido lo que estaba pasando.

—¿¡Tienen alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido!? —No pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito esta vez.

Mike tragó duro, empezaba a temblar del miedo que causaba ver al hijo del gran señor Tucker enojado, más aún sabiendo que lo que diría no alegría mucho.

—La mayoría... Sospechan que pudieron haber sido los Rebeldes quienes organizaron todo eso, mi señor.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio una vez más, está vez fue mucho más largo que el anterior. Esperaban volver a oír primero las palabras de aquel que pronto tomaría el mando.

Pero nada, se sentía como si hasta las moscas hubieran dejado de volar, el ambiente era tan denso que se podría cortar en pedazos con un cuchillo. Incluso se podría decir que empezaba a desprender cierto olor a muerte en el aire.

—Todos menos Stevens salgan de aquí, dejenos a solos.

No les quedó de otra que obedecer, todos los presentes dieron una reverencia para luego retirarse de la manera más respetuosa posible. Dejando solos a los dos chicos, quiénes aún así no decían absolutamente nada.

—Craig...

—Esto ya ha sobresalido de mis manos.

Bebe jamás en su vida creía ver a su amigo así; Vencido, admitiendo su derrota de tal manera. Ese no era el Craig Tucker que conoció cuando llegó al castillo, esa era una persona completamente distinta.

—No es así, aún podemos...

—Bebe, hemos perdido todo el suministro de una ciudadela entera, eso es más que una derrota; Eso es demostrarles que somos débiles, que ya han ganado esto.

Craig golpeó la mesa junto a él en un ataque de ira, destrozándola en pedazos al instante junto con todo lo que tenía encima. La rubia solo miraba desde su lugar, estaba sacado de si y no quería arriesgarse a enfadarlo aún más.

—¿Y qué podríamos hacer? Se nos fueron mil personas al lado de los rebeldes la última vez, estamos solos en esto...

 _"Estamos solos en esto"_ Las palabras de su amiga resonaron dentro de su mente, trayendo consigo una idea muy estúpida pero a la vez brillante. De pronto el sueño de la mañana pasó por él, uniendo puntos que solo ayudaban a formar mejor su plan.

—No, no estamos solos. —El ojiazul se giró con una media sonrisa, mirando en manera de cómplice a su compañera.

Está no entendía nada a lo que se refería, trataba de recordar a alguien más que este metido en esto pero solo se le cruzó un nombre; Blood Hunters.

—Estas demente. Jamás funcionará.

—Vamos, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Ellos son nuestra única opción.

—¡Esos tipos te matarán antes de dejarte hablar! No podemos aliarnos ni tener relación alguna con ellos ¡NO PODEMOS!

Su amiga se estaba empezando a alterar, pero es que para ella la sola idea de tener a una de esas personas cara a cara la hacía entrar en pánico. No podía soportar pensar en ellos como aliados o algo así.

—Bebe, sé lo de tus padres, eso fue muy doloro y una gran pérdida para todos...

—La forma en la que los mataron fue tan salvaje, tan repugnante y vomitiva. Ellos son monstruos despiadados y sin corazón, Craig.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero ellos son los únicos que podrían ayudarnos a enfrentar a La Rebelión. Ellos literalmente han vivido toda su vida entrenando para matar vampiros,nos serían de gran ayuda...

—¿¡Te estás oyendo a tí mismo, Tucker!? ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste, han entrenado toda su vida para matarnos! Esas personas son asquerosas, será en vano tratar de hablar con ellos y tal vez con suerte volveríamos con vida.

Craig empezaba a irritarse mucho, no le gustaba la posición que estaba poniendo su amiga gritándole de esa manera y diciéndole que hacer. Como si todo lo que dijera estaba mal.

—¿Sabés que? Me importa una mierda tus problemas personales con ellos, ahora estamos hablando del futuro de nuestra maldita raza y carajo ¡Seré la futura cabecera de todo, mierda! Si yo lo digo es porque lo he pensando y sé de que porquería estamos hablando ¡Así que ya deja de cuestionarme y llorar como una estúpida niña pequeña! ¡Supera tus malditos traumas y enfrentate a esto! ¡Haremos lo que diga y punto!

Craig no dejo replicar a su amiga pues se retiró antes de escucharla hablar, dejándola frustrada y con las palabras en la boca. Para Bebe, a veces su amigo podía ser el idiota más grande y bipolar que hay en la faz de la tierra, más no podía hacer nada contra eso, después de todo; Era su líder.

Su maldito y traidor líder.

Por otro lado, mucho más alejado del bosque, en el pueblo de South Park para ser exactos, la mañana estaba llegando una vez más como cualquier otra, como todos los últimos días.

Ese día le tocaba abrir el café al pelirrojo de nuevo, apenas si había dormido unos minutos después de la experiencia de la noche anterior. Se había estado sintiendo muy raro desde entonces, estaba comiendo mucho también sin llenarse y sintiendo feos malestares. Pero aún así tenía trabajo que hacer en la cafetería.

Apenas abrió, llegaron como siempre sus primeros clientes de todos los días; A diferencia de que está vez no eran solo esos tres, sino también una chica afroamericana, un chico que se notaba más jóven rubio y... Su mandíbula casi cae al subsuelo al verlo, era él. Su salvador estaba allí con ese grupo.

Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, lo tenía cerca de él otra vez. Se miró rápido en un espejo cercano de decoración, se acomodó su cabello alborotado y revisó que no tenía nada en su cara o boca. Ni el mismo entendía porque lo hacía, tal vez después de la experiencia de ayer se había vuelto completamente loco.

Puso su mejor sonrisa, tomó su típica libreta y fue a su mesa.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo. —Sonrió viendo a sus clientes habituales, quiénes respondieron a su saludo con la misma amabilidad.— Lo de siempre, ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí, bombón. Y si vienes incluído, mejor. —respondió Clyde con su típica coquetería que solo se la dedicaba al pelirrojo.

Kyle rió un poco, tratando de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas lo más que podía.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué les gustaría? —Dirigió su mirada a los nuevos en la cafetería.

Concentrandose más en el chico azabache de la noche.

—A mí me gustaría un té helado. —habló la chica con educación.

—Eh, yo... Un capuchino helado por favor. —Pidió en más jóven.

—A mi solo dame un café con leche. —Aquel chico hizo su pedido sin verlo a la cara, lo cual le dolió un poco para ser sinceros.

El pelirrojo anotó todos los pedidos y se despidió con una sonrisita, mientras se iba a preparar todo. Ese día tenía planeado hacer algo que jamás había hecho antes, pero es que era consciente que al ser ellos, personas de otra parte, lo más probable es que pronto se irían, ¡Era su oportunidad!

Entretanto, el grupo estaba descansando un rato como era costumbre.

—¿Qué les parece? Es un bonito lugar para después de noches largas, ¿No? —habló Token refiriéndose a la cafetería.

—Si, es muy pintoresca, ¡Y hasta tiene el nombre de Tweek! —respondió Stan con gracia, haciendo burla a su amigo.

—Es solo una coincidencia. —respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Todos rieron un poco, no entendían porque el rubio no aceptaba que en verdad, eso era una GRAN coincidencia.

—¿Saben que más es muy bonito de aquí? —preguntó en susurros Nicole— El empleado, Dios. Es una monada.

Los chicos ya lo veían venir, no les sorprendía que el chico sea del tipo de la chica, se lo veían venir.

—Alto ahí perra, yo lo ví primero y planeo hacer que ese culo sea mío. —Clyde interrumpió a Nicole con gracia, pero en cierta parte era cierto.

—¿Y a tí desde cuando te gustan los hombres? —preguntó Tweek con algo de curiosidad.

—Soy alguien que acepta experimentar.

—Marica. — habló seguido de el Stan.

Todos rieron, sabían que su compañero era un playboy total, en cada misión siempre aprovechaba para meterse con alguien. Pobre pelirrojo que tendría que aguantarlo todos los días como cliente. Aunque, en la mente Stan Marsh se estaba burlando de manera descomunal del chico que creía tener una oportunidad con el pelirrojo, si tan solo lo hubiera visto como estaba ayer, todo rojo y avergonzado por él. Le daba ternura por cierta parte.

—Aquí tienen chicos, algunos de sus pedidos. —Volvió a aparecer el pelirrojo ante ellos, dejando los pedidos de Token, Nicole y Clyde.— Disculpen la tardanza, lo suyo saldrá en unos minutos, ¡Se los prometo! —habló esta vez dirigiéndose a los que faltaban.

Se volvió a despedir, dejando otra vez al grupo entre ellos.

Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, la noche de ayer fue mas particular que otras y esos no les simpatísaba. Eran conscientes de ello.

—¿Cómo les fue en la noche? —preguntó Tweek, observando con seriedad a sus compañeros.

—Realmente fue muy calmada, por nuestra área ni siquiera hubo movimientos. —habló la chica, apuntandose a sí misma y a Token, su compañero de vigilancia en la noche.

—Nosotros apenas tuvimos un enfrentamiento en la noche, es muy sospechoso... ¿Qué tal te fue a ti Butters?

El joven se tensó en su lugar al recordar su _noche_ , no estaba acostumbrado a tener que explicar lo que hacía en la su hora de guardia. Esta era la primera vez que tendría que inventar algo además de un "Sin movimientos".

—Y-yo... Realmente solo ví a uno de ellos a lo lejos, quise acercarme un poco pero el ya había huido...

—Yo por mi lado salvé a un chico de ser comido. —Lo interrumpió Stan, con un cierto aire de egocéntrismo.

Todos se concentraron en él, dejando a un lado al más chico (Algo que el agradeció para si mismo).

—¡No te creo Marsh! ¿En serio? ¿Quién fue el afortunado? —preguntó Clyde sin poder casi creersela.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? Tu lindo "bombón" rojo.

Los chicos en la mesa quedaron boca abiertas, era increíble saber que la persona que los atendía era alguien quién se enfrentó a esos monstruos y sobrevivió gracias a Stan. También, cruzaba por sus mentes el hecho de que ese chico vió algo que un humano normal no debía ver, él era consciente de la existencia de ese mundo.

—Sus bebidas. —Kyle llegó a su mesa y dejó sus pedidos, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.— Que los disfruten.

El chico se fue, bajo la mirada de todos los integrantes de aquella mesa. Todos tenían dudas de cómo después de lo vivido ayer podía atender en la mañana como si nada hubiera pasado en la noche anterior. Ese chico era de ese mínimo porcentaje de personas que logran sobrevivir a un ataque así.

Trataron de pasar del asunto a otra cosa, catalogandolo como un caso más del montón de ese tipo. Pasaron a hacer informes de la noche, aclarando detalles que faltaban o datos que recordaban. Siguieron planeando como harían el resto del día, pero Stan en un momento notó que debajo de su café había una pequeña nota escrita en su servilleta.

 _Me gustaría hablar contigo después de mi trabajo, si se puede, aún tengo algo de miedo a salir solo._

 _También tengo unas cuantas dudas._

 _Salgo a las 20:00, pasa por aquí así nos vemos (si quieres claro)_

 _Kyle, el chico que salvaste_ _ayer_

El chico miró hacia su mesero, dándose cuenta que este estaba atendiendo a otros clientes recién llegados. Releyó la nota una vez más, sintiendo una sensación rara dentro de si; El sentimiento de estar alagado y asustado.


	8. Capítulo VII

Cada quien fue por su parte luego del desayuno en el café, y acordaron seguir así por el resto del día. Tenían distintos planes para pasar el día y los cumplirían.

Realmente no tenían mucho que hacer en plena luz del día, ese pueblo no era como otros lugares donde habían estado; Bosques lejanos donde los rayos lumínicos no llegan, pueblos fantasmas con días nublados o simples lugares de temperaturas muy altas que casi no conocían el sol. Para ellos era un gran alivio poder disfrutar de un día como personas normales.

Por otro lado, el jóven Kyle trataba con todas sus fuerzas de trabajar como cualquier otro momento, pero desde que se había despertado no dejaba de tener una rara sensación en él que lo torturaba. Sentía el estómago vacío al punto de doler de hambre, pero por más que comiera y comiera no se sentia lleno, terminaba solo pasando por náuseas terribles.

Nada lo estaba saciando, se estaba desesperando por eso, pero no lo demostraría. Tenía trabajo que hacer, no podía dejar a sus compañeros de trabajo solos y lo último que quería lograr era incomodar a los clientes, así que solo sacaba su mejor sonrisa para seguir como cualquier otro día.

Él era un muy buen actor no certificado. El mejor de todos se podría decir.

—No morí ayer, pero moriré hoy de hambre... —Se repetía en voz baja para sí mismo.

Sentía una rara ansiedad cada vez que se acercaba a las mesas. Lo disimulaba bien con una sonrisa y un "¿Qué desean?". Se enfocó en su trabajo, ignorando todo su mal estar para seguir como siempre, así el tiempo pasó volando para él.

Su turno terminó antes de lo esperado, empezó a despedir a todos los clientes, a guardar sillas y mesas que estaban afuera junto a los otros empleados. A él le tocaba cerrar así que saludó a sus compañeros, quedando solo y guardando las últimas cosas.

Desde adentro del local, observaba la caída del sol, era tan tranquilo para él como el pueblo se iba quedando cada vez más solitario para la noche. En un momento, se encontró consigo mismo buscando la mirada de alguien en especial.

Pero no había señales de él.

Se hicieron las 20:30, debía apurarse en salir, ya había oscurecido de más otra vez, no era tan tarde como ayer y para su suerte ya había terminado todo. Quedó afuera del local con su bolso en mano, observando desde la puerta por si esa persona venía. Así se la pasó esperando por varios minutos.

Algo dentro le dolió mucho, pero ese chico que había sido su salvador la noche anterior, aquel cliente por el cual se había vuelto valiente y escribió una tonta nota incumpliendo una política de su local, no se presentaría con él.

Kyle bajó la mirada con gran decepción, la frustración vino de colada con esta; En verdad tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle. Estaba ansioso por verlo por ese mismo motivo, además de que ese chico había despertado atracción en él.

¿Es que acaso era gay? No, en realidad no. Se podría decir que a él no le importaba el género, sino el tipo de persona. Tenía sentido haber caído rendido por aquel que le había salvado la vida cuando no tenía la más mínima esperanza de sobrevivir.

Emprendió camino a su casa, pisando fuerte pero lento. Olvidando un poco la situación nocturna de su pueblo por todo su lío mental/amoroso.

Por otra parte, Stan estaba en el techo de una casa, viendo al pelirrojo avanzar y golpeándose mentalmente por lo cobarde que fue al dejarlo ir. Pero es que no sabía que le diría, nunca nadie de su mismo sexo había despertado interés por él, agregando de plus que el chico era increíblemente lindo y bueno. No sabía como rechazarlo sin parecer un insensible y peor aún, ¿Qué haría si le pregunta por algo de ayer? No tenía permitido hablar sobre el _mundo bajo_ con los civiles, era parte de su protocolo como Blood Hunter. Estaba en un gran lío mental.

No pudo evitar seguir al chico desde arriba, incumpliendo en parte su trabajo asignado para la noche, pero no podía quitar sus ojos de encima. Odiaba estar al pendiente de un chiquillo, pero no podía dejarlo solo, no quería. Sentía que se había vuelto su responsabilidad al momento de salvarle la vida y limpiar su cara por la sangre.

De un momento a otro sintió que alguien iba por él, miró para todos los lados y logró visualizar a un vampiro corriendo en dirección al pelirrojo desde la distancia, este ni cuenta se daba. Stan reaccionó por instinto, sin medir sus movimientos salto a por el chico, debía tenerlo antes que esas bestias.

—¿¡Pero que mierda...!? —Kyle apenas pudo reaccionar ante la acción.

—¡Cállate!

Stan lo agarró fuerte, acostandolo sobre él, tomándolo de sus piernas y sosteniendo su espalda, pasando su mano por debajo de sus brazos, en la clásica pose con las que se llevaban a las "princesas". Salió a correr como nunca en su vida, y nunca mejor dicho; Jamás había escapado de esas cosas, siempre quedaba a batallar frente a frente.

—T-tu... —El pelirrojo no dejaba de observarlo, todo era tan raro.

—No hables y sostente fuerte, esto se pondrá feo.

El chico quedó un rato sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, pero luego cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y lo obedeció. No perdió la oportunidad, abrazánse muy fuerte él, ocultándo gustoso su rostro en su pecho.

Kyle se olvidó de la situación en la que estaba, aspirando la dulce fragancia de su salvador nocturno, quien otra vez, había salido a su rescate sin este llamarlo está vez. ¿Estaba velando por su bien? Se sentía tan único y afortunado.

Por su parte, Stan sólo pensaba en como salvar la vida de ese chiquillo, era su deber y obligación hacerlo. Saltó de vuelta al techo de una casa y desde allí empezó su carrera por los tejados. Ese vampiro lo perseguía, no sabía si por el o por el chico, pero el punto seguía en que tenía que escapar por su vida, no podía arriesgarse a detenerse y tratar de sacar su arma, podría hacer que le dé el tiempo de agarrar al chico y no quería esa opción.

No sabía cuanto podría aguantar así, más era fuerte y hábil pero no dejaba de ser un mortal después de todo. Tomó la decisión más difícil, deteniéndose al llegar a un edificio y saltar a su terraza.

El jóven Kyle miró al azabache, tratando de entender que estaba pasando. Stan no lo soltó en ningún momento, solo le pidió que se sostuviera más fuerte. Tuvo que acomodarlo para sostenerlo mejor en un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro alcanzaba su arma más pequeña y fácil de llevar.

—No veas, esto se pondrá feo.

Aquél chico no entendía a que se refería, hasta que vió a Stan apuntar a las bestias frente a el. Al instante cerró los ojos, solo escuchado el sonido de las balas y el gatillo sonando en compás. Se daba una idea de la situación, estaba fallando a muchos tiros pero al momento de oír chillidos, se dió cuenta que logró dar en su blanco, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con ese monstruo agonizando para finalizar cayendo muerto ante él.

Pasó unos minutos para que ambos se calmaran tras la adrenalina del momento, veían el cadáver tendido frente a ellos, desangrándose aún con su asqueroso rostro tan deforme cómo estaba al morir. Ninguno lo admitiría, pero ambos estuvieron muy asustados por eso.

—Disculpa, ¿Podrías...? —habló al fin el de cabellos rojizos.

Ese le hizo una seña con los ojos a su salvador, haciéndole notar que aún lo tenía en sus brazos.

—Oh, cierto. Lo siento.

Stan bajó al chico algo apenado, teniendo cuidado de no ser muy bruto en eso. Se veía así mismo capaz de tirarlo y fracturarle algo.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente (uno más que otro). No sabían cómo iniciar una conversación. Stan lo veía y sabía que cosas le preguntaría, era muy consciente que estaba más que jodido.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Tweek amaba trabajar en equipo con su amigo Clyde, no podía negarlo. Pero culposamente amaba mucho más hacer guardía solo. Podía disfrutar el paisaje nocturno junto con el silencio que había cuando todavía no empieza el movimiento.

El estaba a las afueras del pueblo, cerca de los bosques vigilando el área, su compañero estaba en la otra punta. Todavía no les tocaba ir a atacar, así que tendría un rato largo allí solo.

De cierta forma esa área le recordaba a la arboleda que había más allá del complejo en donde se había criado y estudiado desde pequeño. The black House era el nombre con el que se le conocía al lugar donde todos los Blood Hunters crecen y se entrenan desde niños, el lugar donde el se educó y tuvo los mejores recuerdos de su vida.

Recordó aquella noche, aquella dulce noche donde se atrevió a hacer su primer acto de rebeldía junto a su chico de ojos y chullo azul _._

 _「_ _—_ _¡Craig! ¡Alto! Nos van a castigar si nos ven haciendo esto..._ _¡Gah! —hablaba muy nervioso, tratando de safarse del agarre de su amigo._

— _Oh, vamos Tweekers. Disfrutarás de esto, te lo aseguro._

 _En ese momento estaba dudoso sobre si estaba bien o no, y para su sorpresa, el chico del chullo azul tenía razón._

 _Esa noche se metieron por el bosque hasta encontrar un pequeño claro y allí quedaron viendo las estrellas hasta el amanecer. El pequeño Craig le contaba a Tweek el nombre de las constelaciones y las de algunas estrellas, también datos curiosos del universo y las galaxias._

 _El pequeño rubio solo lo escuchó atentamente, amaba oírlo hablar tan feliz, amaba escucharlo con tanta emoción; Amaba la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando miraban los suyos. Aunque nunca supo si era por el o por el espacio._ _」_

Caminaba de un lugar a otro, estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento o anormalidad. Trató de dejar de lados sus pensamientos nostálgicos para concentrarse en su trabajo. Miró atentamente la profundidad del bosque, daba algo de escalofríos pensar que algo podría salir de allí en cualquier momento. Uno de esos monstruos.

Y parecíera que lo estaba profetizando, cerca de él había alguien rondando a su alrededor, esa persona traía una capa grisácea que le tapada el cuerpo hasta por debajo de la rodilla y no dejaba ver su rostro, solo sus labios y mentón.

Aquel intruso lo espiaba de lejos, tenía sus ojos clavados al cien por ciento en él. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, pero ese fue el motivo, por estar tan distraído en verlo es que sin quererlo pisó una rama, haciendo que crujiera, alertando así al rubio de guardía.

El chico tomó sus dagas con una velocidad sorprendente. Siguió el sonido con cautela, buscando con la mirada a cualquier cosa que esté cerca y tenga que matar. Se puso nervioso, no lo podía negar, pero estaba preparado para hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer.

El intruso por su lado, aún tenía sus dudas sobre si salir corriendo o solo quedarse ahí a recibirlo. Necesitaba verse con esa persona, pero no sabía si estaba bien quedarse de todas formas, aún le quedaba tiempo para arrepentirse.

—Alto ahí, bestia. —Antes de que pudiera decidirse, su enemigo ya estaba frente a él.

El chico de la capa no dijo nada, se sintió sorprendido y con su boca algo abierta, pero igual no hizo nada, solo levantó las manos y quedó mirando al chico frente a él con ojos como platos. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero se le hacía familiar de alguna forma.

Tweek solo quedó analizando a la persona frente a él, se notaba a simple vista que no era humano. Su color de piel, el estilo de la ropa que cargaba y el simple hecho que nadie pasa por esos bosques a esas horas le eran suficientes. Estaba observandolo fijamente, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento pero dejándole la ventaja a él.

Sabía el punto perfecto para aniquilarlo a la primera.

—No voy hacer nada. —Fue todo lo que salió de su oponente.

El jóven rubio sonrió incrédulo, sentía que trataba de tomarle el pelo de una manera muy patética.

—¿Crees que con eso bajaré la guardia? Estás muerto. —Se acercó más, dejando la punta de su daga derecha a unos metros de la cara de la persona en capa.

—No haré nada de todas formas.

El chico misterioso ignoró su amenaza y se acercó a un árbol, bajo la vista del rubio quien se ponía en guardía una vez más. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el chico solo se recostó por el tronco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es patético que no des batalla, morirás de forma tan simple y cobarde. —hablaba tratando de incitarlo a reaccionar, a que notará en la situación en la que estaba.

—¿Y por qué me matarías? ¿Qué hice para que quieras matarme? —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque claro que su contrario no lo vió.

—Existir.

Aquel jóven empezaba a fastidiarse, la actitud del rubio frente a él le era por demás ofensiva e idiota.

—¿Osea que es mi culpa haber nacido? Pues, entonces me disculpo. Veo que fue mi culpa que mi padre se cogiera a mi madre y me fecundara, lo siento por ser el espermatozoide más rápido. —El sarcasmo era muy notorio en su tono de voz

Tweek apretaba los dientes, reteniendo las ganas de apuñalarlo.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? Sabes que igual te mataré, ¿Verdad?

—Es estúpido que lo hagas, siendo que ni siquiera estoy adentro de territorio humano por lo cual no estoy rompiendo ninguna ley, ¿No conoces las leyes que tú propia gente hizo, Hunter?

El rubio se sentía cada vez más molesto, la persona frente a él tenía razón pero aún así le resultaba tan irritante y odioso. Aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para matarlo y terminar con esto, no entendía porque no lo hacía desde el principio en realidad ¿No era esa su tarea? Pero en vez de eso estaba hablando con ese imbécil.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Qué carajos haces por esta área? —Bajó solo un poco las dagas en sus manos.

—La verdad solo venía a ver como eran las cosas por aquí. Nunca había estado cerca de un Blood Hunter y debía buscar información.

Sonaron neutras sus palabras, tan pocas de sentimiento alguno, como si realmente no fuera importante para él lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Información para qué? —La curiosidad había florado en el rubio sin quererlo.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

El chico bajo la capa fijó su mirada en Tweek, esta vez era él quien lo analizaba. Se veía alguien no muy racional, incluso podría jurar que tenía problemas de nervios o alguna mierda parecía, si por el fuera lo mataría pero debía hablar con aquel Hunter primero. El rubio por otra parte estaba al limite, jamás había estado tanto tiempo cerca de una de esas bestias sin atacar, su odio hacia esa raza hacía que se muriera de ganas de exterminar al insoportable tipo frente a él. Ni siquiera tenía un carisma que lo salvará de no matarlo, la curiosidad era lo único que le estaba dando más tiempo de vida.

Respiró hondo, trato de verlo de otra forma y calmarse; Tal vez podría sacar información de todo esto. Está experiencia tendría que valer la pena de alguna forma.

—Dices que estas aquí solo por información, que no harás nada, ¿Pero, por qué? —Está vez bajó una de sus manos para tratar de entrar en confianza de alguna forma.

—¿Porque, qué?

—¿Por qué estás aquí en vez de estar con tu gente atacando pueblos? ¿Es alguna estrategia para conseguir información y emboscarnos, no? ¿Están planeando algo? ¡Habla ahora mismo!

Esta bien, no podía hacerlo. No tenía la paciencia suficiente para tratar con alguien así.

Contrario a lo que pidió, solo recibió silencio de su parte. Un insoportable silencio que solo le daban más ganas de dejar clavadas sus dagas en él tipo misterioso. Si había algo que odiaba es que le hagan esperar para dar respuestas.

—Esa no es "mi gente". —Fue todo lo que salió de él, mientras desviaba la mirada del rubio y la perdía en el bosque.

—¿Qué? Me estás jodiendo, ¿Verdad? —Otra vez sonrió sin creerlo.

—No.

—¿Crees que tengo cara de estúpido? Sé como se manejan los tuyos, no puedes engañarme...

—Tú acabas de confirmar que eres un idiota, además de ignorante. —Lo interrumpió con tono neutro, cruzándose de brazos y observándolo de reojo.

—¡No te pases! ¡Recuerda que aún eres un monstruo y puedo matarte en cualquier momento! —dijo amenazante, mostrando una de sus dagas apuntando a él.

A Tweek ya le había sacado de las casillas, el chico bajo la capa sonrió de lado sin quererlo. No lo sabía, pero disfrutaba ver las reacciones del contrario. Disfrutaba hacer irritar a las personas, a veces al punto de hacerlos llorar de frustración.

—Como digas, pero es verdad. Realmente, ¿Tú crees que puede haber una sociedad que acepte sin quejas ser mandados por la misma persona? ¿Qué no habrán personas que piensen distinto y estén en contra?

Tweek se extrañó por sus palabras, en cierta forma tenía razón, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el simple hecho de que muy pocas veces se había topado con personas que hagan razonar a otros así. Bajó un poco su única arma aún en el aire, al no dejar de pensar en lo dicho por el chico de capa.

En verdad era algo lógico lo que le planteaba.

—Pero para ustedes que se les podría considerar algo mucho más bajo que una minoría no les sería muy conveniente.

—Pues mira que sí, es verdad. Pero hay personas que no lo reconocen, ya sea porque no aceptan los acuerdos que habían firmado el Clan Tucker con los Blood Hunters en el nombre de todos, o simplemente porque no confían en el gobernante. Son solo imbéciles para ya.

El nombre de esa familia retumbó en la cabeza de Tweek, oír a una de esas bestias llamarlos "Clan" en vez de "Líderes" era raro. Era consciente que usar ese nombre al referirse a la cabecera que los gobierna, denotaba que no los veía como tal. Incluso era una falta de respeto a ellos.

—Tú... ¿De qué lado estás? —preguntó aún más confundido.

Una vez más, nadie habló, no se escuchó palabra alguna de él. Se estaba dando cuenta que así sería hablar con ese tipo, en serio que cada momento lo odiaba más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Fué todo lo que salió del jóven en capa.

—¿Apoyas a los Tucker o estás en contra?

No hubo respuesta, esta vez se sentía diferente que las otras, un ambiente más _personal._ Adornado, claro, con solo el sonido del viento en los árboles y los insectos nocturnos con sus típicos cantos.

—No puedo decirte... Tal vez más adelante.

¿En serio pensó tanto solo para darle esa respuesta? No entendía que tenía ese tipo en la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Podrías responderme aunque sea quienes son los que nos atacan...?

—Tampoco puedo darte esa información ahora, no es el momento. —Lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

Tweek lo miró por unos minutos con indignación, jamás en la vida alguien le había tratado así (Bueno, tal vez solo una persona la primera vez que lo conoció, _pero él era una excepción_ ). Ya no veía más motivos para seguir con esto, se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que iba a hacer pero ya estaba harto.

—Vete.

La mirada de el chico en capa al escuchar eso era un poema, lastima que el otro lo pudiera verla.

— Vete y no vuelvas, es la única oportunidad que te daré. —La tonalidad que usaba el rubio era firme, se notaba que no bromeaba o algo así.

Por última vez en la noche, no tuvo respuesta ni reacción. Solo silencio, ya no tan incómodo como antes.

—Volveré mañana, me gustaría hablar más contigo y de ser posible que notes no todos somos esos monstruos que has idealizado toda tu vida. —Además de eso estaba el motivo de que necesitaba recopilar más información, pero eso no se lo diría en voz alta.

—Si vuelves te mataré.

—Entonces mañana estaré muerto.

Su respuesta sonó desafiante, el chico en capa no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de lado de manera engreída. Eso sólo hacía que Tweek se enojará cada vez más.

El rubio solo hizo una seña de que avanzará, como ultimátum para que se largara de una vez antes que lo destruyera con sus propias manos. Lo cual la persona en capa parecía que obedeció y camino en la dirección que apuntaba, pero se detuvo en un momento sin darse la vuelta a verlo.

—Antes de irme, ¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre?

—Tweek Tweak. Y eso es todo lo que puedes saber... —Dudo mucho en lo que diría, pero es que era ahora o nunca.— ¿Y el tuyo?

El chico una vez más quedó callado, no porque quisiera claro. Tenía la palabra atorada en la garganta y quería decirla. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero terminó por cerrarla y seguir caminando.

—Algún otro día te lo diré.

El chico emprendió corrida por el bosque, dejando con ganas de responder al rubio. El viento en su cara lo reconfortaba, ¿Pero es que había estado nervioso en algún momento? La verdad es que sí, pero ni él mismo lo había notado. Inconscientemente había temido por su vida, por instinto tal vez.

Era hora de volver a casa y pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Paralelo a todo lo ocurrido en el bosque, volviendo al pueblo que se encontraba bajo ataque cada noche. Se hayaban dos personas en una situación muy particular en la terraza de un edificio abandonado.

—Así que... ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Las que me atacaron ayer y... Hoy.

Aquel jóven de cabellos rojizos se había sentado en el piso hace rato. Esperaba respuestas pero no recibía nada. Su salvador era más callado de lo que esperaba, ¿O era solo con él? ¿Lo odiaba por haberse metido en problemas? Tenía muchas dudas pero nada las calmaba, solo recibía a cambio una incómoda e insoportable afonía.

—Vampiros. —habló al fin el azabache.— Esos eran Vampiros.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kyle, jamás en su vida hubiera tan siquiera imaginado que alguien usaría esa palabra para referirse a algo que intentó matarlo.

—¿V-vampiros? Pero eso es imposible, ellos no existen. —Él era muy racional, no podía caer en una fantasía así.

—Pues, ayer y hoy casi fuiste asesinado por unos, yo que tú creería.

Tenía razón, no podía negarlo. Pero eso no quitaba que sonara como una puta locura.

—Pero... No encuentro el sentido, ¿Qué son los vampiros? Digo, no caigo como existen monstruos de aparecia humana y... Estoy muy confundido.

Stan lo miró por unos minutos, dudaba mucho si debía explicarle a un civil común lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía que en cierta forma el jóven se merecía una explicación justa.

—Los vampiros son el resultado de que los demonios le dieran más poder del razonable a mortales comunes. Ellos son 90% demonio, 8% animales salvajes y 2% humano, para redondear claro.

El pelirrojo quedó perplejo. Le daba tanta curiosidad lo que estaba viviendo que no podía aguantar sus preguntas. Le estaba hablando de demonios y humanos fucionados en la vida real, eso era tan raro.

—¿Cómo es que habitan sin que los vean?

—Tienes sus ciudades subterráneas, están resguardadas por grandes e innecesarios muros por todo el terreno que las componen. Pero nadie sabe donde están más que su misma raza. También hay ciertos acuerdos que nos prohíben acercarnos allí, y realmente muy pocas personas saben con seguridad como son; Y yo no soy uno.

El pelirrojo solo asintió, había una duda más que se la había hecho desde que inició la charla, pero no sabía cuándo hacerla.

—¿Y por qué se alimentan de humanos?

Su contrario se estaba dando cuenta que era como un niño chismoso. Le daba algo de gracia y tendría que ver las cosas por su lado bueno.

—Sus organismo no aceptan nada más que eso, carne cruda y sangre de procedencia humana. Cualquier otro tipo de comida, incluso carne animal, no sería suficiente. Terminarían comiendo sin parar sin saciar su hambre, pues su estómago no lo recibiría y tarde o temprano expulsarían todo.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Kyle sintió verdadero miedo. Algo en esa explicación le quedaba dando vueltas en su mente, de cierta forma no entendía porque pero algo en su subconsciente le gritaba "Alerta roja" con insistencia.

—U-un humano... ¿Puede volverse uno de ellos? —Trató de disimular sus nervios, pero el contrario lo notó al primer momento.

Por un minuto Stan sintió la necesidad de preguntar si le pasaba algo, pero prefirió ahorrarselo y responderle solo lo que le preguntaba.

—Sí, claro que puede. Tendría que tener contacto con su sangre para eso, ingerirla o inyectarsela directamente, solo una gota es suficiente, aunque tardaría más eso sí. Pero claro que puede pasar.

En ese momento el corazón de Kyle casi se para, una asquerosa sensación en el estómago lo invadió pero trato de disimularlo y seguir. Tenía una última pregunta que hacerle a su salvador y no perdería la oportunidad.

—¿Quién eres? Si se puede saber claro.

El azabache lo miró con seriedad, una vez más dudo en lo que diría pero tal vez valdría la pena.

—Soy un Blood Hunter. Hace siglos con la llegada de esos monstruos, una persona osó a enfrentarlos y pidió a un ser superior que le diera habilidades especiales para derrotar a el mal. Vengo de una larga línea de Blood Hunters, he heredado al igual que mis compañeros habilidades más desarrolladas que los mortales comunes, más agilidad, rapidez, fuerza e inteligencia.

Stan lo miró con una media sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de lo que era, no lo podía negar.

—Wow, que increíble tu historia, aunque... Yo me refería a cual era tu nombre. —admitió con algo de pena el pelirrojo.

En ese momento el chico frente a él se avergonzó, no pudo disimular su vergüenza y sin quererlo se sonrojó un poco por ello.

—Ah, eso... Soy Stan Marsh, líder del Equipo Marsh, está área no era mi territorio antes pero por algunos problemitas fuí re-ubicado. Ahora soy el encargado de proteger esta área junto a otro equipo, a protegerte a ti y a tu pueblo.

El jóven pelirrojo se conmovió un pco con sus palabras, sí que sonaban dignas de una persona que le salvó la vida; Dignas de un héroe.

Tenía miles de dudas más, quería disfrutar todo el tiempo que tuviera para conversar con él, pero no pudo seguir hablando al sentir un revoltijo en el estómago. Trato de ocultarse para terminar expulsando todo lo que había comido en el día en una esquina, sintiendo aún más vacío su estómago luego de eso.

—¿Estás bien?

Kyle dudo mucho en contestar a la primera, no podía dejar de pensar en el dato antes dicho y eso lo asustaba. Guardó silencio y analizó sus posibilidades, pensó en una respuesta creíble.

—Sí, solo me mareé un poco después de todo el viaje, nada más. —Sonrió con su típica sonrisa, tratando de no preocupar a Stan.

Todo hubiera salido bien, todo hubiera terminado como si nada, pero pararse, pudo sentir todo su mundo dar vueltas, su cuerpo se volvió muy pesado y terminó cayendo al piso, aún con la sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Después de eso ya no vió nada, todo se volvió negro.


	10. Capítulo IX

Era un día con mucho sol, no había casi nubes en el cielo, los pájaros hacían resonar sus canciones en lo alto, la brisa era fresca y relajante. En conclusión; Era una mañana terrible, ya que _nadie_ podría salir ni aunque debieran.

El castillo de los líderes Tucker estaba tan movido como siempre, pero calmado. Nunca se rompía aquella armoniosa aura, y menos cuando su señor estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, ese día la calma de aquel castillo se vió interrumpida por fuertes sonidos de puertas siendo abiertas una tras otra con una violencia que aterraba.

—¡Tucker! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Aparece de una buena vez! —gritaba la chica rubia, mientras entraba a la alcoba del azabache mayor.

Este se despertó de muy mal humor, apenas hizo un quejido para denotar que estaba despierto, para luego terminar golpeando la mesita de luz a su lado, rompiéndola en pedazos como hace con todo lo que termina en sus manos.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Stevens!? —gritó aún más fuerte de lo que podría gritar la rubia.

—¡Dime qué es una broma! ¿¡Tú de verdad lo hiciste!?

—¿¡De qué puta mierda me estás hablando!? —respondió mientras se paraba de su cama, aún con el pijama que pocas veces usaba.

Y que bueno que esa noche decidió ponérselo envés de dormir en ropa interior como siempre hace.

—Tus sirvientes me avisaron esta mañana que saliste ayer a la noche, solo, con una capa y te acercaste al pueblucho ese. Jesucristo, Tucker ¿¡De verdad lo hiciste!?

Al captar a que se refería, el chico azabache solo rodó sus ojos con fastidio, ¿De verdad le estaba haciendo un drama por eso? Que patética.

—¡Primero, Stevens! ¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme en ese tono! Y en segunda, ¡Sí! ¡Sí me fuí allá! Me fuí a las afueras del pueblo para encontrarme con un Blood Hunter y hablar, ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar? —La forma en la que alzaba la voz era aterradora, se notaba que estaba molesto con la chica.

Está quedó en silencio por unos minutos, mientras su contrario suspiraba hastiado. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse, minutos que resultaron una eternidad para su amiga.

—¿Por qué, Craig? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podrías haber muerto...

—Pero no lo hice, estoy aquí. Pude entablar conversación con uno de ellos y aquí estoy con vida frente a tí. —La interrumpió restándole importancia a todas sus palabras.

Bebe lo miró otra vez, como si no pudiera creer que aún así lo tenía frente a él. No podía entender como en su cabeza no cabía el hecho de que esas personas pudieron matarlo, ¿Cómo se podía ser tan inconsciente del peligro que tienes detrás? Su cabeza era un trofeo para cualquier Hunter, eso le debía ser suficiente para darse cuenta de la importancia de su vida, del valor que cargaba para su gente.

Ella cayó de rodillas al piso, tapándose la cara con sus manos en la intención de que no la vea pues empezaría a llorar. Craig solo quedó observandola sin decir palabra alguna desde su lugar, no sabía aconsolar así que solo la dejaría hacer su drama en paz.

—No puedo creerlo... Tú de verdad estás loco, pudiste haber muerto, ¿¡Qué haríamos sin ti, eh!? ¿¡Qué haría tú gente sin ti!? ¿¡No pensaste en eso por un momento!? —Realmente no podía controlarse, gritaba sin quererlo.

—Bebe, cálmate estúpida. ¿Qué no entiendes que lo hice por...?

—¿¡Qué haría yo sin ti!? —Esta vez su grito fue mucho más fuerte que los anteriores.— ¡Maldita sea, Craig! Tú eres todo lo que me queda ahora, ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgar tú vida así?

La rubia rompió en llanto aún más, dejando sorprendido al chico frente ella. Craig conocía a esa chica desde los once años, sabía que incluso si se rompiera un hueso no lloraría (lo cual pasó una vez), pero aún así la tenía frente a el rompiendo en llanto, se sintió un poco mal por eso.

Hizo algo que jamás había hecho por alguien, se agachó a su altura y la abrazó. Ocultándo la cara de la chica en su pecho, dando algunas caricias en la espalda para calmarla, acompañado de un "Shhhh" susurrado en su oído de la manera más dulce posible.

—Soy una vergüenza como consejera, estoy aquí llorando en tus brazos y faltandote el respeto, lo siento tanto mi señor.

Bebe al fin había caído en todo lo que hizo, toda la escena que montó hacía su líder. Sentía tanta vergüenza por estar tan falta de autocontrol.

Él no respondió nada, ella tenía razón y si fuera otra persona la habría matado a golpes por faltarle el respeto. Pero es que por su amiga a veces se volvía débil, ella estuvo a su lado desde que llegó al castillo confundido y con miedo, ella estuvo en sus peores momentos; Merecía su misericordia después de todo.

Barbara Stevens, alías Bebe, jamás demostraba debilidad ante nadie, nunca en su vida había llorado frente a otro ser, excepto él; Su mejor amigo en el mundo (e interés amoroso en el pasado). Por eso ella quería ser fuerte, quería ser alguien de valor para estar siempre a su lado, ser su mano derecha y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite. Pero antes de ser su líder, antes de ser su jefe o amigo, él era su familia, era el hermano que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo. Era lo único que le quedaba.

—Tucker, prométeme que nunca volverás a acercarte a ese lugar. No por mí, sino por tu hermana, tu madre y todas las personas que te necesitan para que los gobiernes.

Craig dudo mucho en si responder o no, algo en el gritaba que sí pero a la vez no. No podía mentir, no le gustaba hacerlo. Pero tampoco podía dejar a su amiga preocupada por ello.

—Te lo prometo. —Sus palabras salieron sin pensarlo, sin sentimientos ni verdad.

Su amiga lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió, estaba más que agradecida de que obedeciera a sus palabras.

Ambos después de un rato se levantaron del piso y cada quien se fue por su lado. Tenían trabajo que hacer e informes que rellenar, los problemas en la Ciudadela Norte aminoraron gracias a la donación de ganado humano del resto de ciudadelas, pero la amenaza aún estaba allí.

También tenían algo en mente, sabían que en cualquier momento esto dejaría de ser solo entre los Rebeldes y los Blood Hunters de guardia. Había una declaración de guerra sin firmar, pero no tardaría tanto en llegarle a su castillo un documento declarandole un enfrentamiento de parte de _El Consejo de los 12 Sabios_. Si esos viejos de pacotilla decidían que era el momento de la guerra, estaban muertos.

Se dirigió a su oficina con desgano, sentándose en su lugar a ver lo que tenía frente a él; Un plano que explicaba la el funcionamiento de las ciudadelas. Lo había estado repasando todo los días para explicarse como ocurrió de la nada aquel robo.

Tenían grandes muros que resguardaban sus criaderos para el ganado humano y los almacenes de carnes y sangre. Las ciudades estaban abajo, para mayor protección a su gente. Todo estaba cuidado y vigilado, hasta la ciudad, pero no tenía sentido, no había forma de que alguien pueda entrar y salir como si nada impune a menos que...

—Los hicieran entrar desde adentro. —habló para si mismo, sorprendido por su nuevo descubrimiento.

¿Pero quién? ¿Quién pudo ser tan buen manipulador y estafador como para engañar a guardias de seguridad para dejarlos entrar? ¿Quién pudo hackear sin problemas las computadoras para que se apagaran las cámaras? Sonaba tan loco todo, no se le pasaba por la cabeza nadie con tanta capacidad.

Luego recordó a alguien. Aquella trepadora que conseguía todo lo que quería con su cuerpo, esa persona profesional en el engaño y la manipulación. Incluso había nacido bendecida y pudo recibir la mejor educación, aún teniendo a sus padres del lado de La Rebelión. Esa maldita zorra era la única que podría conseguir armar un plan tan perfecto en que ¿Una semana?, solo ella podía ser; Wendy Testaburger, esa era su respuesta.

Sintió su sangre hervir de rabia, otra vez esa mujer se había salido con la suya. Rompió el librero cerca de él con rabia, juraba que mataría a esa tipa con sus propias manos, ¡La haría sufrir toda la agonía de este mundo! No se conformó con arruinar el matrimonio de sus padres, ahora quería arruinar su mandato.

Esto sacaba de conclusión algo más; Ella era la nueva comandante de La Rebelión. Lo que lo llevaba a todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Solo quiere arruinar su imagen? ¿Qué no sabe que puede ocasionar una guerra? Esa mujer sí que era estúpida, matará a sus propios aliados en esto.

Craig se vió a si mismo en la necesidad de ganar la confianza de aquel Hunter para luego pedirle ayuda. Si solo va y le dice la situación lo más probable es que no le creería, lo tomaría por algún tipo de escusa y causaría un gran revuelo. Primero tiene que ver cómo es, como son sus ideologías y que es lo que él tiene entendido de su situación.

Y hablando de aquel Hunter, ya en un sentido más personal para él, había algo en ese chico que hizo que perdiera el sueño en la noche. Juraba que lo había visto en algún lado, que era alguien que conocía. Pero no le salía de donde, no tenía recuerdos de haberse enfrentado a alguien así.

「Tweek... Tweak... ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? ¿Dónde?」

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo de South Park, la mañana ya había llegado. Un grupo de chicos se había vuelto a reunir en el lugar de siempre, después de una larga jornada de trabajo. La noche de ayer había sido de las más calmadas que habían tenido en su vida, apenas si se encontraron con cinco o seis de esas cosas, lo cual agradecían para sí.

Pero eso no quitaba que estén cansados, pasar la noche en vela recorriendo el pueblo de aquí a allá era agotador de por sí.

Ese día nomás llegar se dieron cuenta que no les antendia el mesero de siempre, lo cual les preocupó un poco pero nadie dijo nada. Tratarían de disfrutar al límite momentos así, además de que no era de su incumbencia la vida de un civil cualquiera.

—Te lo digo Nicole, los tacos son la comida más deliciosa que hay. —Clyde aportaba al debate que estaba teniendo con la chica frente a él.

—Pero esas cosas no son del todo sanas, tienen mucha grasa. —Ella defendía los alimentos ricos, pero sanos.

Su compañero se levantó un poco de la mesa con aires de indignación, era graciosa la cara exagerada que ponía para demostrar su desacuerdo.

—No es cierto, yo como de esos todos los días y ¡Mirá como estoy! —Extendió sus brazos, para dejarse ver mejor.

—Eso explica esa panza, gordo. —respondió Token con gracia.

Los presentes en la mesa no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas, mientras que el pobre de Clyde se volvía a sentar algo rojo de vergüenza y enojo.

Todos en la mesa hablaban y reían, disfrutaban de su delicioso desayuno como siempre. Todos excepto una persona; Su gran líder Tweek, quien no había dicho una palabra desde que llegaron allí. El estaba en su mundo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Te pasa algo, Tweak? —Stan fue el primero en notar que estaba raro.

—Sí, digo no. No pasa nada. —Tweek no pudo evitar el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

Nadie preguntó nada, sabían que él no les ocultaría nada, si en verdad le pasaba algo en cualquier momento se los dirías, o eso pensaban. Realmente Tweek dudaba mucho si comentarles lo ocurrido en la noche anterior o no, tal vez esperaría a ver como salían las cosas en el día de hoy.

La hora les pasó volando como siempre, el primero en separarse del grupo fue el pequeño Butters. Salió del local con la escusa de que iría cambiarse primero y luego a pasear por él pueblo. Después de todo, debajo de su sacó estaba manchado con mucha sangre, pues ayer en la noche le tocó ser el que tirará los cadáveres humanos dejados por esas bestias, no era nada cómodo llevar tanta mugre debajo.

Traía su bolso consigo y caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con las aceras, no había casi circulación y eso lo relajaba mucho. Estaba con una sonrisa como siempre, pero esta vez se desvió del camino que lo llevaba a la casa donde supuestamente se iría a cambiar, caminó mucho más hasta un área muy pobre con edificios abandonados y casas descuidadas.

Fué hasta la última casa de toda la calle, la más alejada en el fondo. Miró a todos lados antes de pasar y con cuidado y lentitud entró. Alguien lo esperaba adentro con una sonrisa.

—Te traje comida. —dijo sacando de su bolso un pequeño taper con carnes y sangre.

El jóven rubio frente a él se acercó a recibirlo con un abrazo, luego lo guío hasta la sala, moviendo una silla para que se sentará. El pequeño se acercó despacio y se acomodó en la silla, dejando el taper en la mesa a su lado.

—Eres tan lindo. —Tomó aquel objeto y se lo llevó consigo.

—Tú lo eres más. —respondió en el mismo tono mimoso que él uso.

Su pareja trajo otra silla y la acomodó frente a él, se dieron un besito rápido con mucho cariño, para luego mirarse mutuamente con una sonrisa. Amaban cada momento que pudieran pasar juntos, se amaban demasiado para que sea así.

Kenny tomó en su mano un pedazo de aquella carne y se la llevó a la boca, degustandola por unos minutos para luego tragarla con la misma sonrisa.

—Deliciosa, la persona de esta carne tenía una vida muy sana. —Miró a su pequeño sin quitar su sonrisa en ningún momento, este se la devolvía de igual forma.— Estaba envenenada, ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí, amor. Solo esa feta, todo lo otro está bien.

El ambiente seguía igual de rosa que siempre, aún después de esa confesión. Pero está vez se sentía un aura tétrica detrás. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a sentir eso, momentos así pasan a veces.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —Lo miró con dulzura, mientras acercaba su mano a la suya.

—¿Quién es la persona que está en estos momentos al lado del primogénito?

El mayor quedó un momento en silencio con impresión (y algo de miedo). La última vez que le dió esa información, recuerda muy bien que él mando a matar a aquel vampiro consejero de Thomas Tucker. Aún no entendía como logró ubicarlo ni conseguir tal azaña, más aún cuando en ese tiempo aún era muy jóven, apenas un aprendiz de su gente. Pero su pequeño lo hizo, ahora tenía que darle información de ella.

Dudó demasiado en hablar, él tenía un muy particular pasado con Bebe y no podía olvidar que fué su amiga en aquel tiempo. Le tenía un gran aprecio, se vió en la gran decisión sobre si abrir la boca o no. Amaba a su chico, pero había veces que realmente no le gustaba ser la persona que le da información.

—Responde Kenneth. El veneno empezará a hacer efecto y sabes que hacer para tener el antídoto.

Butters tenía razón, el rubio mayor empezó a sentir su estómago arder, empezaba a toser sangre y las articulaciones le dolían.

—Lo siento, bebé esa información...

—¿No me lo dirás, Kenny? —Butters quitó su sonrisa, a cambio solo dió una mirada neutra.

Kenny le sonrió asintiendo, luego empezó a sentir un gran dolor en su estómago, era como si se estuviera disolviendo por dentro. Las lágrimas salieron sin quererlo, no estaba aguantando tanto dolor.

—Mi amor, este veneno está diseñando para disolver tus órganos lentamente. Muy lento. Tenemos todo el día antes que te empiece a matar realmente. —El jóven sonrió un poco, estaba orgulloso de su creación.— El antídoto hace que tenga el efecto contrario y te regenere más rápido de lo que harías tú solo, vamos Kenny. Hablá, mi amor.

El rubio mayor por primera vez en su vida contradiría a su pareja, pero le estaba saliendo muy caro. El podía soportar bien el dolor, pero esto era otro nivel.

—Lo siento cielo... P-pero ella no se lo merece...

—¿Ella? ¿Entonces es una mujer?

La había cagado, le había dado algo de información. Información qué tal vez solo haría que las cosas se pusieran peor. En verdad ahora sí estaba con miedo.

—¿Tuviste algo con ella? —El jovencito lo miró con asco, había pegado en el clavo.— Tengo razón, ¿Verdad? Estuviste con esa mujer, que sucio.

No podía responder por el dolor que sentía, volvió a tocer y más sangre salió de su boca, manchando está vez parte de su ropa.

El jovencito Butters se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas muy proximo a su entrepierna. Con su mano lo tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirará. Besó sus ensangrentados labios ferozmente, con tanta lujuria como en la noche, saboreando la mezcla de saliva con sangre que había en su boca. Finalizó alejándolo con mucha violencia. Lo miró con el mismo rostro neutro de antes.

—Hablá.

—B-Barbara Stevens ... L-le dicen Bebe... Ella es la única candidata a c-consejera del p-primogenito. —respondió con dificultad al ya no poder aguantar más, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba.

El menor sonrió con satisfacción, sacó de su bolso una jeringa mientras que de su bolsillo una pequeña botellita plástica que contenía un raro líquido verde. Preparó la aguja y se la inyectó en el cuello a Kenny. Besó su frente con cariño a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos rubios. De por mientras el otro recostaba su cabeza en su pecho, reponiendose del dolor inmenso que había sentido.

—Gracias por la información, cariño.

—S-simpre para tí, m-mi amor.

Butters sonrió y quedó allí, lo abrazó sin decir nada más. Se quedó en esa posición con una sonrisa, mientras su pareja apenas se reponía de lo que le había hecho.

Ambos sonrieron en su abrazo, amaban sentirse tan cerca mutuamente. Se amaban demasiado.

No obstante, a veces Kenny odiaba que su pequeño sepa qué clase de información no le gusta dar, sus torturas eran muy dolorosas y no le perdonaba


	11. Capítulo X

Tweek besó el dije de su amado collar que le colgaba en cuello por última vez en la noche, antes de salir a su nueva misión. Ya se había despedido de su amigo Clyde hace rato, ahora estaba andando de camino a las afueras del pueblo como la última vez. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Incluso tenía miedo, más del que le gustaría admitir, pero no podía demostrarlo; Era el mejor Blood Hunter de su general, debía darle verdadero valor a ese título.

Todavía no sabía si confiarse, ¿Qué tal si esta noche aparecía con otras de esas cosas? ¿Si era una trampa? No moriría, les daría batalla de ser necesario. Pero aún así, los nervios y la incertidumbre lo mataban.

Pero aún así, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su trabajo era aniquilar a esas bestias, no socializar y hacer amigitos. Estaba haciendo algo estúpido, ¿Qué harían luego? ¿Tomar el té y volverse mejores amigos? ¿Jugar a los super héroes de bandos contrarios? Maldita sea, son de razas opuestas y enemigos por naturaleza. Sin duda en esta noche uno de los dos moriría.

Y no, no sería Tweek. El nunca morirá en manos de uno de esos monstruos.

Llegó al mismo lugar de la otra vez y quedó a hacer guardía allí, no se movió por un buen rato de su lugar. Esperó un tiempo a que alguien llegará o se aproximará mínimo, pero no pasaba nada. Se estaba aburriendo esperando como idiota a que algo pasará, tenía que estar vigilando las otras áreas en vez de perder el tiempo allí.

Empezó a avanzar más, hasta que de la nada sintió una brisa rara, algo de movimiento detrás de él. Se puso en guardía rápidamente, y se giró con un arma (que esta vez se la había dado Nicole), encontrándose con esa persona sin rostro de la última vez.

-Mierda, así que volviste.

-Te dije que hoy moriría. -Fue todo lo que salió de su misterioso visitante.

Craig sonrió de lado, tal vez habría firmado su sentencia de muerte, pero sentía que valdría la pena. Después de todo, si las cosas resultaban como quería, tendría aunque sea una ventaja por sobre los rebeldes. Tener a un Blood Hunter de su lado ya era mucho para presumir en la alta sociedad, que además se atreva a batallar contigo contra los verdaderos causantes de tanto alboroto solo haría que absolutamente todos acepten su mandato.

"Craig Tucker, el líder que logró ganar la confianza del enemigo."

-¿Eres un suicida o algo así? -Su voz lo sacó de su fantasía mental de ensueño.

El azabache bajo la capa no pudo evitar reír, irónicamente antes sí lo era.

-Hubo una época en la que sí, pero ahora estoy en todos mis sentidos. -respondio con gracia, mientras se acercaba más a él.

Tweek no supo que decir, era raro encontrar a alguien así, ¿Realmente el quería que lo matarán? ¿Por eso había vuelto otra vez? Demonios, ahora se encontraba hablando con un demente, tendría que tenerlo bajo vigilancia.

-¿Y cuando se supone que fue eso? -pregunto para seguirle el juego, solo para ver a dónde quería llegar.

-Cuando era un chiquillo, hace mucho tiempo ya.

-¿Un siglo tal vez...? -Saco el número más bajo que se podría considerar para un vampiro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡No soy tan viejo...! -El chico notó que lo que acababa de decir era muy idiota, considerando que un siglo para su raza no se considera nada.- Digo, no. Todavía soy un niño casi; tengo diecinueve años nada más.

Tweek no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su declaración, había tantas cosas que no cuadraban que estaba confundido. Había dicho "cuando era un chiquillo" siendo que todavía lo es, estaba perdido con su propio tiempo y no actuaba como un "menor de edad" de su gente haría.

Sentía que algo estaba mal, pero luego recordó su situación y alejó esos pensamientos confusos, dejando a florar esa faceta suya que solo se la mostraba a los asquerosos "chupa sangre".

-Bueno, aún así; Eres muy idiota por venir de todas formas aquí.

Realmente Craig no terminaba de entender esa maldita adicción del rubio idiota por buscar pelea y matarlo a toda costa. Estaba empezando a pensar que el mito de que "los rubios son estúpidos" era más que cierto.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero es mejor que estar en casa. -Fue todo lo que le salió, en un tono muy neutral.

Otra vez el rubio se extrañó, ¿Esas cosas podían aburrirse? Tenían el mundo entero para pisar y hacer lo que quieran, es más, ¿No es eso lo que hacen y la razón por la que los Blood Hunters existieran?

-¿Por qué? ¿Tus humanos se mueren muy rápido? -preguntó de verdad, tomando en serio que esa sea la razón.

Su contrario no podía creerlo, dió una cara de asco e indignación al instante. Lo que decía se consideraba nefasto entre su gente.

-¿Qué? No. Es un delito tener a humanos de mascotas, son una especie que si la crías puede llegar a sentir verdadero afecto y sería de muy hijo de puta hacerle eso a un ser para luego comertelo. -No pudo evitar alejarse un poco al ver que tenía esos pensamientos.

Por primera vez en la noche, Tweek sintió vergüenza por su error. Sí, Tweek Tweak de había equivocado y de manera patética. Podía notarse lo ofendido que estaba el chico frente a él, lo que significaba que una de sus creencias estaba mal, incluso era ilegal. Algo en el se sintió mal, sentía la necesidad de disculparse...

Pero no, no se dejaría caer por sentimentalismos baratos.

-Con monstruos como ustedes no sé que esperar. -Sus palabras salieron con una sinceridad venenosa.

Craig lo miró sintiendose demasiado ofendido. No, ofendido no, mejor dicho, lo que le seguía a eso. Debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto sus palabras. Tweek pudo captar su enojo al ver su boca apretando los dientes, podría jurar que los escuchaba rechinar y todo.

-¿Nosotros somos los monstruos? Claro, ustedes son unos santos matando a criaturas solo por seguir sus instintos.

El rubio miró al contrario como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Tenía el descaro de decir algo así? Suspiró con fastidio, esto le molestaba mucho.

-Ustdes son los que atacan primero. Nosotros solo nos encargamos de exterminar a quienes no cumplen los acuerdos. -Se giró haciendo un gesto con la mano, estando importa y tratando de cortar con el asunto.

-¡Pues perdón, hay personas que no tienen dinero para comprar sus carnes ni conseguir ganado humano! Los suministros no alcanzan para todos. -contrataco, levantando sin querer la voz.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que estaban teniendo esta charla, pero era algo que veían venir para esa noche.

-No es nuestro maldito problema su estúpida economia ¿Y sabés? Antes los "humanos" éramos todos los mortales, no solo su maldito alimento.

Tal vez, el hecho que más odiaba Tweek del mundo en el que le tocó nacer era ese; Tener que ver a otros mortales siendo criados desde nacidos como animales y ser tratados como tal. Le daba lástima e indignación pensar en los _humanos_ , y más aún si ves el hecho de que la gran mayoría de los mortales no saben de su existencia. Se hacen llamar "humanos" sin saber que son realmente.

-Owh, ¿Te perdiste en el tiempo, niñito? Este es el ahora y así son las cosas. Los humanos son nuestros malditos animales en ganado y nosotros no tocamos al resto de sus mortales ¡Así son los arreglos y punto! -Aunque no lo pareciera, a Craig le dolía mucho decir eso.

Hace algún tiempo atrás, él pensaba igual que el Hunter frente suyo. Pero la cruda realidad en la que vive lo hizo cambiar de opinión con el tiempo, casi morir de hambre por no querer tocar a un humano fue parte de su lección. Luego ir a visitar un criadero humano le hizo darse cuenta que esos no eran mortales, eran simples alimentos.

-¡Las cosas no tendrían que ser así si no fuera por su sucia y asquerosa raza! -reclamó esta vez, quitandose un gran peso de encima. Sienmpre quiso decir eso en voz alta.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar, ya estaba demasiado que enojado, ya no seguiria permitiendo que ofenda su raza como si nada. No podría aguantar otras palabras, sin dudarlo un momento se abalanzó al rubio y golpeó su cara, haciendo que este cayera al piso al toque. Antes que este se levantara se alejó con rapidez.

Tweek al principio se sintió aturdido, hasta que pudo levantarse aún mareado. Estaba enfadado, así que no se quedó atrás y también atacó. Trató de dispararle con su arma, pero falló pateticamente, su contrincante pudo esquivar las balas de manera magistral. Disparo una y otra vez, pero el chico de la capa los esquivaba, saltando de aqui a alla, o incluso moviendose a un lado y ya.

-Eres patetico.-dijo mientras daba un salto.

Su contrario saco otra arma mas, tambien de cortecia de su amiga. Pero aun con ese armamento el vampiro podia esquivar todo. Ya harto de tanto jueguito absurdo, sacó sus sagradas dagas con rapidez. Se puso en guardia, calculó sus movimientos o probabilidades para luego salir a atcarlo de frente.

Craig en vez de escapar o matarlo, prefirió enfrentarlo. Sus ataques eran directos a matar, tratando de cortarlo o apuñalarlo en puntos criticos, se daban cuenta a donde quería llegar.

Pudo esquivar cada movimiento y neutralizar cada ataque que le daba, se sentia como algún tipo de entrenamiento en vez de un enfrentamiento. Era como si conociera las secuencias de ataques del rubio de memoria. Por su parte, su contrario no podía creerlo, le daba cada vez más rabia ver qué no le hacía el más mínimo corte; Y más aún, que estaba contraatacando a la perfección. Su desplazamiento en el combate era perfecto.

-¡Muere de una puta vez! -gritó ya desesperado por matarlo.

Elevó un puñal de un lado y el otro del lado opuesto, pero está vez hizo un movimiento con sus dedos e hizo que ambos sacarán otro filo en la punta. Corrió alrededor de su objetivo y luego salto a él. Ese ataque era el que solo usaba cuando realmente necesitaba ganar, ni siquiera sus compañeros conocian de él, solo una persona lo había visto y sabía como evitarlo.

Al saltar tenía planeado cortar con uno de los lados de los filos el cuello de esa bestia, y dejar luego los otros lados clavado en su cabeza. Así era ese ataque, lo llevaba perfeccionando desde niño, ahora lo utilizaría con más gozo que nunca.

Parecía que daría su golpe seco y acabaría con todo, ya estaba mas extasiado que antes, con el pensamiento de matar al monstruo frente a él. Ya se había perdido en sus pensamientos de justicia por todos los mortales que pisan la tierra. Iba a una velocidad con la que nadie tendría oportunidad, pero algo en el subconsciente de Craig reaccionó antes que el mismo. Con gran agilidad y destreza golpeó en el estómago de Tweek, al instante tomó su pierna para acto seguido levantarlo en el aire y lo tirarlo a espaldas suyas, dejando al rubio aturdido y por demás confundido.

-Nunca te distraigas en batalla solo por tus ganas de matar. -dijo la frase sin pensarlo, estaba en su mente desde que lo vió correr en círculos.

Tweek no podía terminar de creerlo, ahora estaba temblando de nervios como en la ñiñez, hace años que no ocurría. Pero es que esto se sentía tan raro, en su vida solo una persona le había dicho esa frase y había neutralizado su ataque. Su mente estaba hecha una mierda.

No podía salir del impacto por más que quisiera, de pronto se vió en la necesidad de saber quién se escondía debajo de aquella capa.

「Solo fue una coincidencia, una horrible coincidencia ¿No?」 Pensó tratando de calmarse.

Se levantó del piso con dificultad, después de un gran rato sin reaccionar, sin dirigirle palabra alguna ni verlo, ninguno de los dos quería hablar. El mismo Craig estaba pasando por una confusión mental parecida.

No entendía como pudo prever aquel ataque, hasta el notaba que ese movimiento lo habría matado, estaba muy bien calculado. No tenía sentido, ahora tenía una sensación bastante rara en su interior.

Ambos percibieron como el ambiente se había vuelto incómodo. Fue como un acuerdo de silencio, pues ninguno de los dos quiso hablar por el resto de la noche.

Era lo mejor para los dos, cortarla de una sin seguir con nada más.

Lejos de allí en un departamento situado en él área "céntrica" del pueblo, estaba el jóven Kyle en su cama, trató de consiliar el sueño hace tiempo, sin embargo ya de había rendido a esa misión hace ya unas joras. No podía dormir, había algo que le estaba torturando desde ayer.

「Hambre, tengo hambre...」Pensaba apenas, mientras balanceaba su cabeza de aquí a allá.

Hace rato que no sabía que más hacer para poder tener un minuto de descanso, le dolía tanto el estómago que empezaba a masticar sus labios como si eso fuera algo que lo reconfortará. Era todo lo que podía hacer, ya no sabía cómo más calamar su apetito.

No pudo aguantar, empezó a sollozar en silencio mientras mordía la almohada al ya no saber más como dejar salir todo su dolor. Se revolcaba en su lugar sin dejar de hacer las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, cada vez de manera más sonora, empezando a perder el control de eso, en algunos momentos hasta pegaba unos gritos desgarradores que podrían helar la sangre a cualquiera que lo oyera.

No aguantaba tanto, no era una persona que pueda aguantar situaciones así, pero hablando en serio, ¿Alguien cuerdo podría aguantar algo así?

-Mami... Mami, tengo hambre, mucho hambre... - murmuraba bajo, entrando ya en un estado de delirio.

Lloró abrazando su almohada, no soportaba más, no sabía que hacer para calmarse. Su hambre, el dolor, se mezclaban con su desesperación de no tener la menor idea de como reconforse.

Recordó entonces sus palabras, las palabras de su salvador nocturno quien había tenido la delicadeza de dejarlo en su casa la noche anterior. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron antes de desmayarse, él había mencionado algo de la carne humana. Algo se prendió en su mente, primero como una idea descabellada, luego como una última opción.

Salió corriendo al baño, chocando algunas cosas al sentirse debió por la falta de alimento. Se miró en el espejo cerca de si, él aún era humano después de todo. Su piel aún tenía color, sus ojos eran normales al igual que sus dientes, no se sentía muy diferente después de todo.

Vió una navaja puesta sobre el lavabo, la tomó en sus manos y quedó observandola por un rato, era lo único en su baño que podría cortar bien, lo único a su alcance. Aún mirando al espejo, respiró hondo tomando todo el aire posible y agarró corage para hacerlo; Clavó con fuerza el filo en su piel, debajo de su clavícula ya casi llegando a su hombro.

Dolía mucho, gritó al sentir el acero clavarse en él, pero no se comparaba con el dolor de su hambre. Empezó a moverlo, delineando una línea roja por la sangre hasta conseguir un pedazo lo suficientemente grande, luego pasó la navaja por debajo de la zona marcada, sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas por el dolor. Aún así, no paró hasta sentir que esa área se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Con las manos temblando agarró ese pedazo de carne y arrancó lo que faltaba. Vió su mano ensangrentada, a la vez que sentía como la sangre chorreaba de su cuerpo, era un escenario muy asqueroso para el mismo.

Acercó ese trozo de carne, su olor, contrario a lo que esperaba, se sentía delicioso, como si viniera de la comida gourmet más exquisita del mundo. Lo llevó a su boca y dió una pequeña mordida al principio.

Sintió una explosión de sabor en su cavidad bucal, al tragarla al fin pudo apreciar algo en su estómago, podría jurar que hasta sintió como ese trozito de carne recorrió su faringe y cayó en su destino final. Devoró el resto de la carne como si no hubiera un mañana, masticando gustoso y gozando del sabor en su boca.

-Está delicioso... -dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisita.

Al fin estaba sonriendo por felicidad propia, comer algo que de verdad lo satisfaciera se sentía hermoso. Disfrutar sonreír con genuino sentimiento de alegría también se sentía muy bien.

Levantó la mirada aún saboreando la sangre que quedaba en sus dedos, chupandolos gustoso, pero al dirigir su mirada en el espejo se horrorizo con lo que veía; De su boca escurría la sangre, mientras que bajo de su clavícula se veía el área roja faltante de un pedazo de su propia carne. Sus ojos esmeraldas no podía creer lo que contemplaba, no podía llorar más después de todo lo que había hecho en la tarde, pero su dulce sonrisa pasó a un ceño de horror.

Se lamentaba tanto, no sabía que clase se monstruo de estaba volviendo.

Miró afuera de la habitación y lo primero de divisó era una foto colgada de un lindo marco, era su familia; Su madre, su padre y su amado hermanito. Recordó lo que le enseñó su padre, las veces en las que lo había visto desvelarse hasta tarde, a veces llorar de frustración, días en los que se enfermaba muy fuerte; Pero aún así, él todas las mañanas sonreía y actuaba como si nada estuviera pasando. Para no preocupar a nadie, para poder seguir trabajando y estar bien.

Se miró en el espejo una vez más, y dió la misma sonrisa que daba a todos siempre. Se limpió torpemente la sangre de la boca con la manga de su remera, vió su herida, notando que ya había dejado de sangrar. Incluso se veía como si estuviera por empezar a cicatrizarse.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, y esta vez derramó las últimas lágrimas de la noche, sin dejar de sonreír. Estaba pensando en Stan, su salvador nocturno. Si llegaba a ser cierto esa loca idea de que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos, entonces él tendría que matarlo.

Pero el no quería morir, no quería. Pero la idea de que su salvador lo odiara le aterraba. Y aún así volvía a lo mismo, tenía miedo a morir, aún tenía la esperanza de seguir viviendo.

No soportaría la idea de ser odiado, pero tampoco la dr morir, tenía mucho miedo.

Trató de respirar profundo para relajarse, se volvió a acostar en la cama, se sentía mucho mejor. Después de unos minutos de tortura mental, al fin pudo consiliar el sueño.

Después de tantas horas de suplicio, al fin pudo descansar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una vez más, a kilómetros de ese pueblito, en una área muy lejana y poco explorada por los lugareños. Había una cueva de grandes medidas con mucha profundidad, que sus nuevos habitantes se habían encargado de agrandar aun más. Había una gran fiesta realizándose, toda esa semana merecían festejar. Pues claro, habían tenido su mas grande victoria contra la poderosa Ciudadela Norte.

Todos estaban felices, su comandante era de las más celebradas. Por primera vez desde que tomó el mando, todo el mundo le tenía respeto, hasta los ancianos más machistas del lugar. Algunas criaturas hasta se atrevían a arrodillarse frente a ella.

De ahora en más, todo salía perfecto al plan. Incluso se podría considerar que había triunfado sobre todo, incluso antes de lo planeado.

Pero, aunque sorprendente, solo había alguien que no festejaba en ese lugar, el estaba en la entrada de la cueva y miraba de brazos cruzados todo.

-¿Por qué no te les unes?

Miró a la persona que le dirigió la palabra, reconocía esa voz desde hace años, sabía que era él.

-No me interesa, no festejaré hasta haber ganado todo, Christophe. -respondió el rubio sin ganas.

El chico solo dió una calada a su cigarrillo y tiró el humo, tratando de en lo posible no vaya a la cara de Gregory. Se podría hasta considerar que no prestó atención a sus palabras, pero no era así.

-¿Y qué acaso esto no fue una victoria? -preguntó hablando con el pensamiento colectivo de todos en la cueva.

Gregory guardó silencio por un minuto, pensando que diría para explicar su punto.

-Sí pero... ¿No te parece sospechoso que todo saliera tan bien? ¿Qué todo hubiera estado a nuestro favor? No sé, pareciese que todo fue gracias a una obra divina...

-O maligna. -Le interrumpió.- Ese maricón misericordioso nunca haría algo por nosotros.

Su amigo rodó los ojos. Sí, aún con el tiempo, aquel mercenario jamás dejaría su profundo rencor hacia Dios.

-Pero no creas, no todo fue tan fácil. Yo casi muero allí. -siguió con su relato, sin darle importancia a lo anterior.

Gregory se giró a verlo, era raro que demostrara preocupación por alguien en público. Se acercó a él, pasó su mano por su rostro mirándolo a los ojos, luego bajó a su pecho, siguiendo luego el mismo camino con la vista, verificando que no haya nada particularmente malo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó casi susurrando.

-Claro que si, idiota. -Le respondió con una media sonrisa.

Su amigo rubio también le devolvió la sonrisa. Christophe era su único amigo, el único por el cual se preocupaba y puede confiar. Lo mismo pasaba para él, desde que se había unido a La Rebelión juró eterna lealtad a Gregory, y eso lo cumpliría sin importar que.


	12. Capítulo XI

— _No mires Craig, n-no seas tramposo... —Escuchaba la voz de un niño que lo guiaba._

 _Él estaba con una venda en los ojos que le impedían ver su alrededor, solo tenía a su acompañante, quien tomaba su mano con fuerza, estaba dirigiendolo por un sendero que se notaba era del bosque._

— _¿A dónde me llevas Txxxk? —preguntó este con su típico tono de fastidio._

— _Es una sorpresa, ya verás._

 _De pronto se detuvieron, Craig pudo escuchar lo que juraría era una corriente de agua. La curiosidad lo invadió, sintió una yama de emoción prendiendose en él._

 _Su amigo le quitó la venda y pudo contemplar ante él; Un lindo riachuelo naciente de una pequeña cascada más adelante. No podía creerlo, quedó observando la escena sin poder salir de la emoción._

— _Txxxk... ¿Tú...?_

— _T-te escuché hablando con T-Txxxn hace unos días... Siempre habías querido estar frente a una c-corriente de agua natural, ¡Gah! N-no es la gran cosa como un río o una bella vista al mar... P-pero es lo único que pude encontrar, pero te guste._

 _Giró a ver al niño a su lado [Quien ahora toda la cara era tapada por un rayóneo negro], hizo algo que muy pocas veces hacía; Sonrió. Estaba muy feliz y agradecido._

 _El pequeño rubio se había tomado la molestia de rastrear un lugar así, romper las reglas y escaparse al bosque, solo para él. Se sentía tan querido por primera vez en su vida. En definitiva, siempre era inmensamente feliz con su amigo._

— _Y-yo le habia ofrecido a Txxxn y Cxxxe que vengan con nosotros... ¡Pero! Ellos decían que sería mejor que solo estemos nosotros dos solor... ¡Argh! ¡Son unos malditos!_

 _Craig volvío a sonreir por lo bajo, recordaría agradecer a sus amigos por esta. Sabía que ellos lo habían hecho aproposito, estupidos maricas._

— _Bueno, disfrutemos esto entonces. —Dio un pequeño y corto beso en las mejillas de el niño rubio._

 _Este lo miró estrañado, para luego sonrojarse violentamente, a la vez que empezaba a darle sus tipicos tics por los nervios. Craig nunca daba muestras de cariño, eso fue tan raro e inpropio de él, pero a ala vez se sentía hermoso._

 _Fue tras su chico de chullo azul, pasarian una muy linda tarde juntos. Ya lo veía venir._

Abrio los ojos con pereza, en sonido de su puerta siendo golpeanda constantemente, acompañado por la voz de uno de sus empleados pedían por su despertar.

—Ya estoy despierto.

La persona del otro lado solo hizo una reverencia y volvio a irse de la misma forma en la que vino.

Se sentó en su lugar, mirando sopnoliento a la nada. Empezó a sentir una rara sensación en el pecho, sabía que era por aquel recuerdo. Pero esta vez no dudó en lo que haría; Salió corriendo de su cama aún con su pantalón pijama y ya. Pasó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su oficina.

Entró como rayo con algo de ansiedad fue directo al cajón en busca de su collar de plata. Estaba concentrado en buscar aquella foto que poseía, sabía que si alcanzaba verla después del sueño tal vez le quedará al fin en la memoria la cara de aquella persona. Lo buscó por todos lados, movió cada papel, sacó cada objeto que había; Pero no lo encontró.

Algo se sentía raro, algo le olía horriblemente mal. Se puso a destrozar su oficina, tirar muebles y libros con tal de encontrarlo, estaba más desesperado que nunca, aún así no lo encontraba. Se empezaba a fastidiar cada vez más, necesitaba ese collar como nunca en su vida.

Luego pensó un momento mientras enfriaba su mente, de pronto recordó a la única persona que tenía conocimiento de aquel collar. Salió con los ojos carmesí, causado por la rabia contenida de ese momento, dirigió sus pasos hacía la sala principal, donde sabía que ella estaría tomando su asqueroso Té de sangre mezclada con agua caliente.

Y exactamente, allí estaba.

—¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué lo tomaste? —Fue todo lo que dijo al ponerse frente a ella.

La mujer sorbio de su taza sin prestarle atención, luego tomó una servilleta con con delicadeza y gracia limpió sus labios.

—Buenos días, hijo. —La rubia habló, sin abrir los ojos pero sonriendo igualmente.

—No ignores mis palabras madre, ¿Dónde lo pusiste?

—¿De qué me hablas cariño? —Su tono era neutro, sin expresión alguna.

—Tu sabes bien de que te estoy hablando. —Craig se cruzó de brazos, estaba muy molesto y sabía que su madre era la culpable de esto.

—Ah, ¿Te refieres a aquel cachivache? Lo tiré al fuego, hijo.

Por un minuto sintió que todo su mundo se detuviera, su corazón se paralizó al instante, sentía como si algo dentro de él se rompiera.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¿¡Quién te dijo que podías tirarlo!? ¡Eso era algo importante para mí! —Se había alterado aún más, nunca en su vida le había hablado así a su madre.

La mujer solo siguió tomando su té, no le prestaba atención a los miles de reclamos que seguía dando su hijo. Hasta que en un momento bajó su taza y esperó a que Craig dejará de hablar.

—Eres un rey, eso era un artilugio barato e inútil. No tenía el más mínimo valor, no había motivo alguno por el cual la tengas de conservar, ¿Estoy en no cierto? —Abrió sus ojos al fin, dejando ver sus orbes ahora rojas con una mirada reprochadora.

Entonces Craig cayó en cuenta, su madre se había enterado de su visita al pueblo para hablar con algún Blood Hunter, ella creía que tenía algo que ver con el pasado, ¿Acaso creía que quería traicionar a su raza? Esa mujer era muy dura, cuando había llegado le dejó conservar ese collar con la condición de tenerlo escondido y no sacarlo nunca.

Ahora entendía porque había hecho algo así, había roto con el trato que habían hecho cuando él era niño.

—Vete a la mierda. —Aquello fue todo lo que pudo decir, además de darle una seña obscena con su dedo del medio.

Se dió la vuelta y retiró sin decir nada más ni esperar respuesta, como siempre hacía. Esta vez su madre se había pasado demasiado, no se la perdonaría fácil, lo más probable es que ni siquiera se lo perdonaría.

Su pecho le presionaba, algo en el le dolía mucho, sentía que le costaba respirar. Ese collar, aunque no lo usará nunca, aunque lo tuviera en su cajón y lo sacará muy pocas veces, aunque apenas recordara a la persona que se lo regaló, era su mayor tesoro en la existencia. Era lo único que aún le recordaba algo de su antiguo "yo".

Ahora no estaba, la foto que contenía era lo único que le permitía recordar a aquel niño, lo único que hacía que no olvidará esa parte linda de su pasado. Ahora se había ido.

Sintió tanta furia que golpeó una pared, rompiéndola y dejando un gran hueco en ella. Pegó un grito de odio, no sabía que hacer para desahogarse.

Sin duda este no sería un buen día para nadie.

Mientras tanto, mucho mas lejos de allí, en el mismo pueblo de siempre; Se econtraba Tweek, quien ya iba por su cuarta taza grande de café. Desde que había llegado no prestaba atención de lo que sus amigos decían, ni aportaba a la conversasion, estaba muy perdido de podría decir. No se sentia de humor y se notaba por su cara.

—Tweek, ¿Estas bien, amigo? —habló su compañero a su lado.

Este despertó de ese estado de estar en las nubes, observó a su amigo Clyde, quien estaba espectante por una respuesta.

—Claro...

—¡Chicos, Tweek y yo debemos retirarnos! —alzó la voz, mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y se levantaba de la mesa. Sin dejarle terminar de hablar.— Si ven a mi amorcito culón, avisenme.

Tweek no tuvo tiempo de negarse ni reprochar, pues su amigo lo tomó rapido del brazo para sacarlo del lugar. Ni siquiera sus compañeros pudieron terminar de entender porque se habían ido. Aunque solo uno de ellos ya sospechaba que algo pasaba.

Su amigo castaño, por más que él tratara de safarce y gritaba que lo soltara, no dijo nada mientras caminaba con una sonrisita traviesa. Solo al momento en que lograron estar muy lejos de aquella cafetería donde habían desayunado aceptó soltarlo.

El jóven Tweek lo miró extrañado, estaba a punto e reprocharle pero su contrario le ganó la palabra.

—Tweek, te conozco desde niño. Sé perfectamente cuando estás mal, y lo sabes. —dijo cruzandose de brazos, reprochando de cierta forma a su amigo por haberle mentido.

El rubio bajó la mirada frotando su brazo con vergüenza, el era conciente que ocultarle algo a su amigo era una tarea casi imposible. El tenía una habilidad inata para leer a las personas, siempre se olvidaba de eso. Tomó aire y lo dejó salir, era sierto que no se sentía bien, debía hablar con alguien de eso, ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amigo Clyde?

—Clyde... —llamó su atención sin verlo a la cara—¿Qué son los vampiros, según tú?

El castaño poco a poco fue quitando su sonrisa, al darse cuenta que no se trataba de ninguna broma o consulta al azar. Esa pregunta jamás se la habían hecho, sí que la habia pensado, pero nunca le tocó contestar lo que pensaba del tema.

—Pues... Es dificil. —Empezó a hablar, haciendo que su amigo levante la mirada a verlo, por sus primeras palabras— Son monstruos, claro está. Pero en el fondo no dejan de ser mortales que perdieron su humanidad y moral por culpa de sus ancestros. Digo, dudo mucho que alguno de los primeros vampiros sigan vivos...

—El lider Tucker está con vida todavía.

—Sí, pero ahora está dando sus ultimos suspiros. —interrumpio como lo había hecho su amigo primero.— Ellos son imortales, siempre y cuando la enfermedad no les agarre de por medio.

Era un dato obvio que ya lo sabían, pero es que a veces se les pasaba por alto. Despúes de todo, es casi imposible que esas bestias se emferme antes de llegar al milenio.

—Como te decía, son bestias que no tienen sentimientos ni empatía, siento hasta pena de ellos, debe ser tan vacío ser una criatura de razonamiento pero no poder sentir nada.

Tweek sentía la necesidad de contradecirle, de decirle que no era así con todos ellos, pero se detuvo al momento de darse cuenta que Clyde solo estaba diciendo lo que les habían enseñado toda la vida, si le contradecía ¿Con qué argumento lo haría? "Hablé con una de esas bestias y en verdad si tienen algunos sentimientos" Sonaba muy estupido y no quería meter a su amigo en eso.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —pregúnto su incognita de hace rato.

—Curiosidad tal vez... —respondío como si nada.

—Oh bueno.

Su amigo quedó muy extrañado aún así. Era más que conciente de que eso no tenia nada que ver con su estado de animo, a Tweek realmente no le importa lo que eran esas cosas, solo le importaba tener la más minima oportunidad para matar algunos de ellos. Él, junto a Eric Cartman eran las personas que mas odiaban y querian matar a todas esas cosas que pisan la faz de la tierra, (aunque este ultimo se pasaba, y por mucho). Podría sonar fuerte, pero su amigo tenía un muy profundo odio hacia esa especie.

—Tweek...

—¿Aún lo recuerdas, Clyde? —Lo interrumpío, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Ahí la cosas tuvieron sentido, ahora sí veia cual era el verdadero motivo por el humor de amigo.

—Claro que sí, Tweek. Nunca lo olvidaré. —dijo enarcando unna sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

—Era tú mejor amigo antes de conocerme.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Que tiempos aquellos...

Ambos rieron al recordar momentos de su niñez, cuando estaban con todo su grupo eran imparables. Cuantas locuras hicieron juntos en la House Black.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer juramento? —Tweek quitó su sonrisa y lo observo con seriedad.

—¿El de mantener siempre nuestros secretos entre nosotros? Claro que sí...

—¿Tú crees que Craig haya sido capaz de romperlo alguna vez? —Lo interrumpio tras su rpimera confirmacion.

Clyde sintío que se le desprendia la quijada al abrir tanto la boca por la sorpresa. Jamás en su vida, desde que habia conocido al rubio, imaginaría tan siquiera que el dudaría de aquel niño de su infancia que tanto lo había marcado. En verdad no podía entender que estaba pasando por la mente del chico.

No sabía que responder, quedó por un rato recalculando una y otra vez sus palabras antes dichas.

—Tweek... Yo creo que Craig nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así. Y menos si era algo tuyo.

Su amigo no dijo nada, tenía una gran confusion mental. Solo pudo acentir y seguir con mismo semplante zombie que tenia desde que se volvieron a encontrar en la noche. Clyde por su parte no sabía que hacer para que su amigo volviera a la normalidad, no le gustaba verlo así.

Por su mente pasó la idea de qué tal vez, solo tal vez, haya llegado el momento de tener _esa_ charla.

—¿Sabés? ¿No crees que ya es hora de superarlo? —Se acercó a él, pasando una de sus manos por su hombro, acariciandolo a la vez.

Tweek suspiro con molestía, no entendia porque su amigo quería sacar ese tema justo ahora. No iba al caso y se le hacía molesto.

—Clyde, ya hemos hablado de eso. Sabes que no puedo... No puedo olvidarlo.

Clyde dió una sonrisa de lado, sabía que era así y de cierta forma trataba de entender a su amigo.

—Tweek, no tienes que olvidarlo. No se trata de eso...

—Pero es que no puedo solo superarlo. —Lo interrumpió sin dejarle terminar.— Mientras este en mi mente, jamás se ira de mi corazón. Jamás podre terminar de entender que _él_... Ha muerto. —Sintío sus ojos cristalizarse. Hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba de él en voz alta, cuando lo hacia sentía su corazón romperse como la primera vez.

Su amigo lo abrazó con insistencia, ellos no eran de abrazarce o demostrar afecto de esa forma. Pero sentía que su amigo lo necesitaba, lo cual no era del todo errado.

—Amigo, sabes que él te amó mas que a cualquiera, a Craig no le habría gustado verte así. Debes dejarlo ir.

El joven Tweek no dijo nada, solo siguío su abrazo y dejó caer unas lagrimas que tenía aguantando hace rato. Se sentía mal, pues su amigo no tenía idea de el verdadero motivo de su malestar, sus palabras no lo ayudaban en nada y solo hacía que se sintiera peor, pero no se lo diría. Solo le seguiría su asunto para que dejara de meterse en su asunto.

—Sé que sea lo que sea que te esté atormentado podrás seguir adelante, siempre lo haces. Dum spiro spero. —Sonrío de manera pasiva, tratando de trasmitirle la paz que necesitaba a su amigo.

—Dum spiro spero... —murmuró por lo bajo.

Luego de un rato, le pidío a Clyde un poco de espacio, necesitaba despejar su mente. Se despidio de él y después de esperar a que el otro esté lejos de él, lo suficiente como para no poder seguirlo, fue a pasear por el pueblo. Necesitaba tomar algo de aire para relajarse.

Lo que verdaderamente le estaba perturbando su mente era aquel vampiro de la media noche que lo visitó ayer. No podía superar el hecho de que pudiera defenderse de tal manera, ni que detuviera su ataque, aquel ataque que había perfeccionado por mas de ocho años, y no solo eso; Lo detuvo de la misma forma que lo había **él**. Algo dentro de suyo se sentía raro, dolido tal vez.

Pero es que se sentía traicionado, no sabía como esa cosa pudo detener su movimiento, solo había una explicación; Alguien se lo había enseñado. Y es que todo cuadraba, el mismo le había dicho que tenia apenas diecinueve años, él tiene diecinueve años. Craig debería tener esa edad.

Pudieron haberse conocido de niños, tal vez se veían en la noche; Maldita sea, Craig defendía mucho a los vampiros y le gustaba romper las reglas.

Pero, ¿Entonces Craig lo había traicionado? ¿Él se relacionaba con más vampiros? ¿Era amigo de ese animal también?

De pronto una idea descabellada pasó por su mente, algo que se veía imposible. No, no podía, el mismo lo vió morir, era simplemente imposible.

「Pero y si tal vez...」 Pensó por un momento con sorpresa analizando las posibilidades.

Una vez más negó, Tweek vió ante sus propios ojos como el amor de su vida moría en manos de esa asquerosa raza que él tanto protegía. No podía ser.

Sacó su collar, vio la foto dentro de su amado dije. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, esa foto que antes se le hacía la cosa mas bella y dolorosa, ahora se veía como una imagen tan lejana y enigmatica, ¿Cuantos secretos se llevo a la tumba? ¿Cuantas cosas no le había dicho?

Sin duda está noche haría hablar a su compañero de la media noche.


	13. Capítulo XII

Emprendió carrera a su destino apenas llegado el anochecer, su madre y hermana iban tras él casi igualando su gran velocidad, tenían que apurarse, el camino era largo y debían aprovechar la falta de sol en el cielo.

Conocían el camino de memoria, sabían que hacer para ir aún más rápido así que no tardaron casi nada para llegar; Claro, era digno de la familia que encabeza a aquella raza.

Apenas llegados fueron recibidos por veinte guardias, quiénes los rodearon para poder protegerlos contra cualquier peligro que se les pueda presentar, las puertas fueron abiertas para que solo ellos pasaran y así fue.

Caminaron entre el lugar, anduvieron por una larga galería con grandes pilares de piedras esculpidos, llegaron hasta el centro del lugar donde se hayan las granjas humanas y justo al lado un gran almacén refrigerado donde de guardan las reservas de carnes y sangre suelta. Verificaron como estaba todo y se llevaron una vista muy deprimente: Los suministros y ganado habían aminorado a menos de la mitad de lo que habían antes, si no fueran por el resto de ciudadelas que habían aportado parte de sus recursos sobrantes, estarían en una escasez de comida absoluta.

Quedaron a ver el ganado humano, Tricia más que nada se quedó por un buen rato, dejando que su madre y hermano siguieran en lo suyo. Sabía que no podría estar en su reunión así que no había problema en que se quedara un rato a jugar, así de paso no molestaría en nada importante.

Por mas que Craig le prohibiera, ella gustaba de jugar con aquellas criaturas tan estúpidas que apenas llegar ya la miraban aterrados y trataban de huir hasta donde sus cadenas les permitieran. Se entretenía mucho jugar con ellos, disfrutaba de quitarles los ojos, las lenguas, abrirles el estómago, cualquier cosa que haga a esos animales reaccionar con esos tan graciosos gritos que sacan. Los humanos eran un juguete extraordinario para la chica.

Además de eso, eran un delicioso refrigerio, y con la gran escasez vendría bien empezar a ir preparando algunas carnes.

Por otra parte, los mayores tenían una junta en el centro del lugar. Ese día de encontrarían con los representantes de todas las ciudadelas. Puesto que tenían asuntos pendientes de los cuales discutir y esta, sería la primera reunión en la que Craig Tucker participaría como futuro líder.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, pues así era. Pero estaba más que decidido en dejar la mejor impresión a todos. Les demostraría quien será su líder, hará que le tengan el mismo respeto que a su padre.

Llegaron al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, desde afuera ya se escuchaban voces hablando de manera muy acalorada, pero apenas pasaron ellos por las puertas de armó un silencio absoluto. Los representantes posaron sus ojos en el chico más que en la ya más que reconocida mujer, se dispusieron a ponerse cada quién en sus lugares y cada uno de los representantes guardó silencio esperando a que se de inicio a todo.

Craig solo quedó parado cerca de la mesa junto a su madre, sabía como debían hacerse las cosas allí adentro.

—Aquí y ahora —Empezó a hablar un sirviente— ante la presencia de el Representante de la Ciudadela Norte, Mike McKowski...

El nombrado se paro de su lugar, saludando con educación y elegancia desde allí.

—Representate de la Ciudadela Sur, Annie Barlett...

La joven se levantó de su asiento y con un simple movimiento de cabeza dio a entender su saludo ante todos los presentes.

—Representate de la Ciudadela Este, Georgie Smith...

El chico a comparación de los otros mayores, solo se paro en su lugar y ya. Tenía una mirada de indiferencia, aún así se notaba que no tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar, aunque destacaba mucho más por su apariencia tan juvenil a comparación de los otros.

「¿Un niño? ¿Comó un niño puede estar a cargo de algo tan importante como son las Ciudadelas?」 Pensó por un momento al ver al chico nombrado.

—Representante de la Ciudadela Oeste, Henrietta Biggle...

Esta estaba con la misma mirada indiferente que el menor a su lado, solo se levanto de la silla, pero aunque sea saludo con el mismo respeto que lo hizo el primero de ellos. El líder de la mesa pudo notar que había dado una mirada reprochante al chico a su lado, por lo visto eran conocidos mas cercanos que otros allí.

—Y por ultimo, en representación de su enfermo padre, tenemos entre nosotros a nuestro futuro lider: Craig Tucker, primogénito del líder Thomas Tucker.

El chico dejó su lugar para dirigirse a la silla cabecera de la mesa perteneciente a su padre, se acomodo frente a ella aún de pie y una vez quieto, todos los presentes en la habitación dieron una gran reverencia.

Craig solo tuvo que mover la mano para denotar que ya podían terminar con las formalidades.

—Se da inicio a esta reunion de emergencia, solicitada por todos los presentes. —Terminó al fin de hablar aquel sirviente, para luego retirarse rápidamente.

Luego de un rato solo quedaron solo los principales jefes de su raza, incluso la misma Laura Tucker tuvo que retirarse por los protocolos de su gente.

El silencio reinó en aquel salón, esta vez nadie sabía como empezar la discusion. Está era la primera vez que los representantes conocían a él primogénito de Thomas Tucker, no sabían ni como actuar ante él.

—La Ciudadela Este ya no dará de sus recursos a la Ciudadela Norte. —habló por primera vez el menor de la mesa.

Todos giraron a verlo, esa declaración era muy fuerte dada las circunstancias en las que se estaban metiendo.

—No es nuestra culpa lo que les ocurrió, nosotros tenemos más rango por lo tanto más personas que habitar...

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso, perse!? —Lo interrumpió molesto el chico de las mechas verdes.— ¡Eres tan egoísta como siempre!

—Eso dices porque tú ciudadela es la que a todos les importa, Mike —Siguío la chica junto al menor, quien sacaba un cigarrillo y lo iba prendiendo— Ustedes siempre se olvidan de el resto de vampiros que vivimos en el este o en el oeste.

—¿Ahora ustedes son las víctimas? Tienen más tierras, más rango y áreas libres. Por favor. —Contrataco la jóven junto a Mike, cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada.

—¿Acaso te molesta que solo tengas islas sureñas pobres a tu cargo, Annie? —Henrietta la miró desafíante, con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿¡Y a ti tener tanto territorio pero no la capital!? —Intento defenderla de cierta forma su amigo Mike a su lado.

Una gran disputa con gritos y reclamos de armó en aquella mesa. Siempre eran así, las rivalidades entre las ciudadelas venía de mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que estás sean construidas y formalizadas como tal, cuando aún solo eran manejados por clanes familiares.

El clanes del Este y Oeste siempre han sido aliados, los clanes Sur y Norte también. Pero compartían rivalidad entre si, con el tiempo se fueron juntando más hasta el punto de delinear una muy marcada línea que los separaba. América se dividió entre los clanes del Norte y Sur, en cambio Europa y África quedaron para los clanes del Este mientras que Asia y Oceanía se tuvo que dividir entre los clanes del Oeste.

Un golpe seco que casi rompe la mesa hizo que todos se callaran, miraron asustado a la cabecera de la mesa y se encontraron con un muy furioso Craig, quienes sus ojos carmesí parecían prenderse como un fuego potente que amenazaba con carbonizar a todos.

—¡Callense de una puta vez! —Su grito hizo que todos se paralizaran en sus lugares y se girarán a verlo— ¡Mi padre tal vez podría aguantarse sus estúpidas peleas innecesarias y sumamente infantiles, PERO YO NO!

Todos los presentes se acomodaron lentamente en su lugar, como estaban antes de alterarse, ante la pausa de sus gritos. Para ellos era sorprende; Nunca antes, ni el mismo Thomas Tucker, les habían hablado de ese modo. Hasta su padre era consciente de que era difícil, casi imposible, hacer que pudieran tener una convivencia en paz.

Ahora su hijo les estaba haciendo cerrar la boca a todos, quien lo diría.

—Me vale una mierda sus rivalidades, ni quién tiene más rango a su cargo o menos. —Se levantó de su silla y volvió a golpear la mesa.— Ahora estamos en un punto crítico y ustedes como representantes de los vampiros de sus zonas tienen la obligación de velar por su protección.

Craig salió de su asiento y empezó a caminar al rededor de la mesa, bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes en esta.

—La mejor forma de protegernos es brindarnos apoyo mutuamente. Carajo, somos la misma raza y ahora mismo tenemos una puta garrapata jodiendonos con todo.

Detuvo su andar justo al lado del asiento de representante más jóven de la mesa, haciendo que a este le agarrara escalofríos al sentir su presencia. Podía sentir su mirada de desprecio contra él.

—Lo que hicieron los rebeldes en la Ciudadela Norte, puede ocurrirles a cualquiera de ustedes, ¿¡Quién les dijo que la zorra que los dirige no está planeando atacarlos!? ¿¡De verdad se consideran a salvó solo por estar al otro lado del mar!? Porque hasta yo de niño podía cruzar un poco de agua, correr sobre ella no necesita mucha práctica para su información.

Los representantes bajaron la mirada con algo de pena, las palabras del jovencito eran muy maduras y sinceras, cruelmente sinceras. Craig estaba haciendo nacer una mezcla entre odio y respeto en ellos.

—Ahora mismo les digo, el donar aunque sea una migaja de sus recursos a la ciudadela más necesitada en estos momentos será su obligación. —El jóven se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó— Ahora tenemos muchos temas de los cuales discutir, espero sigamos nuestra linda reunión con tranquilidad. —Terminó dando una sonrisa muy mal actuada.

Nadie volvió a levantar la voz en todo lo que restó a su encuentro, esa pequeña demostración de la actitud de su futuro líder les fue suficiente para darse cuenta que nada será como antes. Que desde ahora las cosas cambiarían demasiado.

Tal vez para bien, tal vez para mal.

En las afueras de South Park, el jóven Hunter Tweek estaba solo, ya había pasado horas desde que no vió al chico de capa como ayer. No le hubiera molestado, y es más lo habría agradecido, si no fuera porque estaba en un lío mental de no saber que mierda fue lo había pasado hace poco.

Tenía miles de teorías conspirativas que lo carcomían por dentro, tantas preguntas que no encontraban receptor, se empezaba a dar cuenta que su visita nocturna no vendría hoy.

¿Será por lo ocurrido antes? Tal vez aquella criatura de dió cuenta de que él se había dado cuenta que alguien le enseñó aquel movimiento... Tenía sentido, ¿Verdad?

Bueno, si se ponía a analizarlo en frío, solo fue algo pequeño y ya está enloqueciendo, debería tratar de pensar en algo más.

Bebió de su cantimplora cargada de café frío, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esos nervios que tenía ahora, incluso estaba volviendo a tener aquel tic que lo marco en la niñez. Creía haber manejado esos problemas hace tiempo, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor le afectaba de más.

Los ataques nocturnos, la inminente guerra, aquel misterioso vampiro... Cada vez sentía que perdería más la cabeza si seguía pensando en todo ello.

—¡Cuidado!

Se giró rápido al escuchar un grito detrás suyo, no le dió tiempo de ponerse en guardía pues una de esas bestias lo habría empujado al piso, rasgando a la vez su camisa con sus monstruosas garras que ya venían cargadas de sangre de alguna víctima anterior.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación, se encontró con la bestia cara a cara, apunto de matarlo, amenazándolo mostrando sus feroces dientes. Antes de que pudiera terminar de sacar su arma, vio al vampiro siendo atravesado por una espada, dando unos últimos quejidos a la vez que trataba de cualquier forma sacar esa cosa de su pecho, para luego solo caer muerta en el piso.

—Memento vivire, memento mori... —habló bajo mientras sacaba el filo del cuerpo de la criatura.

Tweek quedó un rato en el suelo al lado de aquel cadáver, esa cosa casi acaba con su vida, aún no podía creerlo. De no ser por su amigo Clyde, habría muerto.

—¿Qué le pasó a nuestro gran líder que estaba con la boca abierta? Eso no es propio de tí, Tweek. —dijo gracioso, sin dejar de mirar su arma en busca de raspones o algo.

—Gracias por cubrirme... —fue lo único que pudo articular, al no salir del impacto.

—Siempre para tí, amigo.

Este se puso a su lado, a la vez que se ponía a limpiar su amada espada. Ayudó al rubio a levantarse, ninguno de los dos quiso seguir diciendo algo del tema, ambos eran conscientes de lo mal que debía estar Tweek como para ni siquiera darse cuenta de que una de esas cosas estaba cerca de él.

Era el mejor de los Blood Hunters de su generación, y hace un rato casi de lo come un vampiro. Eso era más que humillante para él.

—No te sientas raro o algo... —habló su amigo, dando unas palmadas a su espalda— Esas cosas han estado cada vez más salvajes.

La alarma mental dentro suyo empezó a sonar ante esa declaración, lo cual le hizo tener más curiosidad con lo que le decía el chico a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, a mí se me escaparon tres y escuché que Nicole no pudo dispararles a dos de ellos. —Analizó en silencio sus propias palabras— Nos defendimos bien, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se nos fue más difícil que de costumbre.

Tweek estaba atónito, eso no era normal. Algo más grande se están teniendo entre manos, y eso sin duda no puede ser nada bueno.

De pronto cruzó por su mente aquella criatura que vino a visitar la noche anterior. Recordó que había dicho que necesitaba información, ¿Significa que para eso era la información? ¿Para poder pelear contra ellos?

Algo dentro suyo sentía mucho enojo, esa persona quería utilizarlo. De pronto se sintió idiota por no haberlo matado cuando pudo, y más aún por haber pasado la noche esperando verlo. Cayó en su trampa, fue tan imbécil que cayó en la trampa de esa criatura.

—Oye, voy en camino a ver al novato, Stan dijo que debo ser su compañero para cuidarlo, ¿Vienes? —Clyde avanzó ante él, señalándole el camino que tomaría para ir.

El rubio dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, para concentrarse en lo que ocurría en ese momento.

—No puedo, lo siento. —dijo firme, volviendo a su puesto esta vez más concentrado que antes.

Está vez no volvería a distraerse con pensamientos estúpidos, se concentraría plenamente en su trabajo por esta noche, mataría a unos cuantos vampiros y trataría de recuperar su buena racha.

Su amigo frente suyo no dijo nada más, solo alzó los hombros al ver que no había más que hacer, dió un salto y se perdió en el camino al centro de South Park.

No obstante, su nuevo destino, arriba de aquella edificación perteneciente al puesto que le toca vigilar al jóven Leopold, no se encontraba al chico en su posición asignada exactamente.

Detrás de lo que parecía un pequeño almacén, se podía oír vulgares sonidos de las pieles chocando con rudeza, acompañados de los sonoros gemidos a todo volumen que solo denotaban el placer que estaban sintiendo ambas partes.

—¡K-Kenny! ¡Más! ¡Dame m-más! —Trataba de formular jadeante, sonriendo con lujuria a su pareja.

El pequeño Butters se abrazaba más a él, subía y bajaba al compás del movimiento de caderas del mayor. Este por su parte amaba ver a su niño tan cooperativo. No podía negar lo orgulloso que estaba de ser quien manchara aquel cuerpo antes virginal, su chico lo volvía loco, sentía su interior tan caliente y apretado como siempre, cada vez aumentaba mas las ganas de hacerlo aún más fuerte.

Su deseo por romperlo en ese vaivén también aumentaron.

Mordió su hombro desnudo sin descaro alguno, haciendo que el jovencito sobre él gritara extasiado, acabando sobre su pecho, manchandolo con su dulce escencia.

Kenny siguió sus embestidas por unos minutos más, hasta que al fin pudo sentir esa electrónica sensación, llegando al orgasmo como su pareja.

Ambos quedaron un rato en esa posición, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones uno con el otro. Cuando lo lograron, el mayor salió de Butters, para luego quedar ambos mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa realizada.

Kenny tomó su campera naranja oscuro y se la dió al menor para cubrirse, pues aunque el solo se hubiera quitado las prendas de arriba, su pequeño estaba faltó de sus pantalones y lo único que aún cargaba, era una camisa gris abierta y caída que apenas si estaba cubriendo sus brazos.

—Oye, si no comes empezará a pudrirse. —dijo el jóven Butters, apuntando con la mirada al cadaver de la chica a su lado.

Ambos la vieron y rieron, tenía razón en cierta forma, pero aún así no planeaban apurarse mucho.

—Ow, eso sería una lastima. Con todo lo que te debió haber costado traerla aquí. —respondío gracioso, mientras besaba con dulzura su mejilla.

Leopold también se rió aún más con ello, era obvio que engañar para traer a la chica a su trampa había sido fácil. Aún recuerda con gracia el rostro de impacto al encontrarse con su amante ante ella. Aunque sabía que para sus códigos estaba mal, con el tiempo empezó a disfrutar cada vez más de esta parte de el trato que tenía con su amado.

Se levantó de encima de él para buscar su ropa y vestirse, no solía ser así pero era consciente de que su pareja tenía hambre. Aprovecharía para arreglarse mientras este se alimentaba.

—Bon apetite...

—Gracias, amor. —Lo miró feliz para luego empezar a devorar la piel de la muchacha muerta, directa de su brazo.

Al terminar de ponerse sus prendas faltantes, el jovencito miraba maravillado como su pareja se deboraba a esa persona. Sus dientes eran capaces de hundirse en la carne cruda y despedazarla, como si de un simple pedazo de pan blanco se tratara.

Le sorprendía el ver a esa persona que antes era un mortal cualquiera convertirse en carne desmembrada en tan siquiera minutos, tenía el recuerdo de la linda chica que conoció en la mañana y ahora era eso; Un asqueroso manojo de carne y viseras mal armado. Podía ver sus órganos, sus músculos y todo su verdadero ella, aquel interior del que siempre poetisaban las personas.

Dirigió su mirada a su pareja, no dejaba de perturbarle (y a la vez maravillarle) la forma en la que este cambiaba al entrar en contacto con carne humana de manera natural. Como sus uñas se transformaban en garras, algunas venas negras se hacían visible en su pálida cara y sus bellos orbes azules se volvían vacíos y oscuros como la noche misma.

Kenny notó su mirada y paró con su comida para verlo, el menor se acercó a él, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la sangre en la boca lo besó con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

Fue un beso rápido e inocente.

Se separó de el y limpió la sangre de su boca. Se levantó del piso para dejar a su pareja comer en paz. Aunque notaba que lo estaba haciendo demasiado rápido, más que de costumbre.

—¿Por qué la carrera? —habló mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—Tendras visita, voy a tener que retirarme rápido. —respondío aún con carne en la boca.

Se separó de el rápidamente y miró para todos lados, controlando que nadie haya estado cerca para ver su espectáculo sexual de hace unos minutos.

—Chispas... ¿Es enserio?

—Seh, uno de tus compañeros. Está a unas calles.

El menor rodó los ojos y suspiró, odiaba tanto que sus compañeros se metieran en las noches con su pareja. No podían entender que él podía cuidarse solo, lo sobreprotegian desde el accidente de la _otra vez._

Cuando volvió a girarse, Kenny ya no estaba por allí. Al igual que el cadáver de la chica de hace unos minutos, solo dejó un asqueroso charco de sangre.

Terminó de arreglar su ropa, controló que nada más este fuera de lugar. Fue luego hacía el área donde estaba la sangre derramada y hecho unas gotitas de uno de sus químicos favoritos. Hacía que cualquier líquido se secara rápido, así parecería que esa mancha fue hecha días atrás.

Tomó su arma en mano, y empezó a caminar como si estuviera haciendo una guardia cualquiera. Debía disimular lo más posible, aunque empezaba a sentir algo de dolor en el área de la espalda baja.

Pero más allá, entre los edificios abandonados pudo divisar los ojos de su amado, sus brillantes ojos azules que destacaban tanto con su brillo en la noche oscura, dandole las despedidas desde lejos.


	14. Capítulo XIII

En la pequeña plaza de South Park, de encontraba un jóven pelirrojo algo perdido en si, mirando la nada mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Ahora era más conciente de lo que estaba pasando con él, con su organismo. En tan siquiera unos días pasó de tener una tranquila vida normal a tener que arrancarse un pedazo de su carne para poder alimentarse de algo que su cuerpo digiriera, pero, al momento en que pierda ese poco lado humano que le queda, ¿Qué será de él?

Vió en su brazo la manga de su remera, la levantó lentamente para corroborar que la herida de esa noche estaba sanando, aún se veía roja y en carne viva, pero aún así era raro puesto que solo unas horas atrás había sacado un gran pedazo de carne en esa zona y, además de no estar muerto, ya estaba con signos de poder curarse dentro de poco.

Suspiró con tristeza, volvió a ocultar la herida bajo la tela y enfocó sus ojos al lugar donde en cualquier momento saldría el sol. No sabía si esa sería la última vez que podría ver la luz del día, debía tomar provecho de todo el tiempo que aún tenga con su mortalidad.

Parecía un diálogo de película, una historia tan tragicomica que va perdiendo cada vez más su gracia una vez que notas todo lo surrealista que la compone.

—¿No es muy temprano para que estés solo aquí?

Escuchó una voz a espaldas suyas, se giró para ver al emisor de aquellas palabras y notó que reconocía a esa persona, se trataba de uno de los clientes matutinos. Era parte del grupo que acompañaba a Stan siempre, los que estaban antes que ellos llegarán... Era uno de _ellos_.

—Ni siquiera ha salido el sol, aún es peligroso estar afuera. —Siguio hablando, mientras se acercaba más a él.

Kyle se sentía extrañado, muy pocas veces le había dirigido palabra alguna aquel chico, mas que simples frases de coqueteo.

—Solo quería salir a tomar aire... —dijo casi como si estuviera susurrando.

Cyde por su parte solo hizo una mueca de duda, se notaba a leguas que ese no era el motivo del porque estaba afuera, aún con la oscuridad de la noche en plena madrugada, como si hace unos días no hubieran tratado de matarlo. Pero, ¿Quién era él para meterse en la vida de los demás? Prefirió no seguir indagando sobre eso, le gustaba los chismes pero debía ubicarse.

—Supongamos que te creo... ¿Está ocupado? —habló refiriéndose al lugar a su lado en la banca.

—No. —respondío simple, moviéndose para darle más lugar a sentarse.

Se acomodó allí y estuvieron un rato sentados uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada, dejando que solo la brisa fresca del lugar hiciera mínimos sonidos. Se sentían algo incómodos, no lo podían negar, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo cambiar el ambiente, no sabían que podrían hablar entre ellos.

—Así que... ¿Hoy sí irás a trabajar? Ayer ya no te ví en el café y el día anterior tampoco. —Clyde empezó la conversación, aprovechando para aclarar una de sus dudas.

—No, lo siento. Ultimamente no me siento muy bien, así que me tomaré el día libre... O tal vez días.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido, no estaba esperando una repuesta de ese estilo. Ya hacía meses que su equipo había llegado al pueblo, era parte de su rutina ver al pelirrojo todos los dias em aquel café. Él se volvio parte de su día a día, imaginar a alguien mas siendo el que lo atienda se le hacía tan raro.

—Que pena, en verdad quería verte atenderme como siempre. —habló mientras discretamente pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kyle.

Este notó su acción, pero realmente no hizo nada. No tenía porque negarse a una muestra de cariño ligero... Sí, claro, solo estaba haciendose el tonto, sabía que la mejor forma de rachazarlo sin lastimarlo era con la indiferensia y ya. Eso siempre hacía con los clientes como él, ¿Por qué no funcionaría esta vez?

—Entonces tal vez regrese pronto a trabajar de nuevo. —Le siguió el "juego" con gracia.

Aunque Clyde siempre bromeara, parte de su coqueteo era en serio. Le dolía un poco que el chico no lo tome en serio, su orgullo de casanova se sentía muy golpeado.

—Es que, no es lo mismo sí no tengo mi desayuno junto a mi dulce bombón rojo. —Hizo un pequeño puchero infantil.

Kyle se sonrojó un poco, más por verguenzan que por nada, era nueva la situacion que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, nunca nadie le dedidaca ese tipo de palabras fuera del trabajo, se sentía algo raro... Y maricón.

—¿Acaso esa es tu forma de coquetear?

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada tras eso, el chico a su lado si que era listo, lo había descubierto como si nada. El jóven también rió un poco, se daba cuenta que la risa del chico a su lado era muy contagiosa.

—Me descubriste, acepto todos los cargos en mi contra. —Clyde levantó las manos como un criminal cuando lo arrestan.

—¿Y alguna vez te ha servido con alguien?—pregúnto con tono algo humoristico.

—Mmmm... —Puso su mano en el mentón, como si estuviera analizando todo.— Aunque no lo creas, sí. Me ha servido muchas veces.

—¿Es en serio?

—Pues claro, soy un romántico emprendedor, cariño.

—Osea, un casanova. —habló mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Sí, También.

Kyle no pudo evitar volver a reír, ahora entendía porque aquel grupo que llegaba a la mañana siempre se la pasaban carcajeando, o golpeando al castaño. Era gracioso, pero a la vez un idiota.

Le caían bien las personas así, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Tu sonrisa es muy linda. —dijo casi sin pensarlo al ver al chico a su lado reír de manera tan linda.

—¿A cuántos les dices eso?

—No, no. Esta vez es más que sincero, tu sonrisa es muy, muy, linda.

Dejó de reír y miró a los ojos al chico a su lado, no sabía si creerle o si realmente era una frase suya para ligar. Sonrió de costado, era un bonito alago siendo que siempre lo que más trata de mantener es una bella sonrisa para todos.

—Gracias...

—Aunque sería más lindo que dieras esa sonrisa sincera, en vez de la falsa que utilizas siempre.

El jóven pelirrojo se atoró con su propia saliva, miró con sorpresa al chico junto a él, este solo lo miraba con una sonrisita amistosa como si nada.

—¿Por qué lo dices...?

—Digamos que, sé leer a las personas. —Tras decir eso guiñó un ojo.

Entonces Kyle recordó el detalle de que la persona frente a él no era un mortal normal, tenía sentidos más desarrollados que él mismo; Tal vez eso ayudó a que se percara de ese detalle más rápido.

—La sonrisa que muestras a todos es muy bonita y tierna, pero creo que cuando lo hagas con verdadera felicidad será la sonrisa más hermosa que harás en tú vida.

—¿Qué...?

Iba a hacerles unas preguntas más, pero el sonido de un disparo a la lejanía hizo que ambos se girarán en busca de donde provenía el sonido.

—Lo siento lindo, pero aún tengo que terminar el trabajo. —Se paró ante él con rapidez— Ya sabes, este pueblo es un campo de batalla de noche.

—Espera...

—Nos vemos. —Tiró un beso al aire, para luego saltar y salir corriendo.

El joven Kyle iba a responder, pero el chico frente a él ya se había ido lo dejó con las ganas de hablar. Vió en el piso donde hace un él estaba parado, encontró un pequeño papelito que tenía anotado un número de teléfono junto con un "Mi nombre es Clyde. Llámame, cariño".

—Que payaso... —murmuro enarcando una pequeña sonrisa.

Aún así, estaba molesto con ese chico, mejor dicho, con ese grupo de chicos ¿Qué tenían con desaparecer sin dejarte hablar?

Mientras tanto, mucho más alejado de esa plaza, en la entrada del bosque y salida de South Park, el jóven Tweek estaba dando sus últimos minutos de trabajo, pronto el sol saldría y tendría que reunirse con su equipo.

Al igual que el día de ayer, esa cosa no había vuelto a aparecer, lo más probable sea que ya consiguió lo que buscaba y no necesitaba verlo más. Ya manchó su orgullo, lo humilló y dió información de como son o como atacan los Blood Hunters a su gente para que pueden destruirlos más rápido.

Ya está, ahora estaba libremente como si nada hubiera pasado. Tweek se arrepentía tanto de no haberlo matado cuando pudo. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría personalmente.

Si volviera a toparse con ese vampiro, juraba que lo mataría fin dudarlo más.

De pronto, sintió esa típica brisa anormal que le advertía que tenía visita. Se giró rápido como siempre sacando una de sus dagas está vez, se puso en guardía apuntando a lo que sea que esté a sus espaldas.

No obstante, el chico se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver de quién se trataba, haciendo que su mano tamblara un poco por verlo en ese momento.

—¡Tú! —gritó Tweek con rabia.

—Sí, yo... —apenas pudo terminar de hablar, pues el de cabellos rubios ya se estaba lanzando a atacarlo.

Está vez era muy diferente a la noche anterior, está vez parecía un ataque para nada pensado ni calculado. Se podría comparar a esos ataques de rabia que le agarran a los niños pequeños que les da por golpear a los mayores; Pues el chico frente a él hacía algo así.

Solo estaba tirando apuñaladas a lo loco al aire, incluso estaba con los ojos cerrados de rabia. Era muy estúpido todo eso.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué te pasa demente!? —Trató de hablar Craig, empujando no tan fuerte al otro solo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Tweek miró aún con más enojo al vampiro en capa frente a él, sentía tantas ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante que podía llegar a ver sus manos temblando por el deseo de clavar esa daga en su cuello de una vez.

Parecía que pensar en él lo había invocando.

—¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¡Tú me pasas, maldita rata traidora!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo ni siquiera...

—¡Te dejé vivir porque en el fondo te creí el teatrito de "Quiero demostrarte que no todos los vampiros somos aquellos monstruos con los que te criaste"! —Lo interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.— ¡Pero tú solo fuiste con tus amiguitos a darles la información que recaudaste!

—¿Qué...?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Jamás ninguno de ustedes había llegado a pelear con un Blood Hunter y sobrevivir! ¡Seguro les dijiste que movimientos usamos y como evitarlo! ¿¡No!?

Craig se estaba empezando a desesperar, el chico ante él no paraba de hablar y acusarlo de locuras una más conspiranoica que otra, incluso había sacado su otra daga para amanezarlo con ambas. A este punto incluso se le sumaba un tic en el ojo en el ojo derecho que solo lo llevaba a pensar algo; El chico tenía problemas mentales, y vaya que serios problemas.

—¿¡Podrías calmarte y explicarme primero de que me estás hablando!? ¡Si vas a matarme ten la decencía de mínimo decirme porque! —dijo levantando las mano, demostrando que no buscaba pelea.

Sabía lo difícil que podría ser tratar con desequilibrados mentales, trataba de en lo posible calmarlo un poco y no alterarlo más.

—¡No te hagas el estúpido! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo! ¿¡O acaso solo fué una coincidencia que después de que TÚ te encontrarás conmigo los ataques a Blood Hunters se volvieran más fuertes!? —Tweek hablaba tan rápido que parecía que no se daba un minuto para respirar.

Ahí el azabache cayó en cuenta de algo, claro que no fue una coincidencia; Él salió en busca de algún Blood Hunter que pudiera ser su aliado luego del robo a la ciudadela, justo en ese momento los rebeldes deberían tener alimento de sobra como para comer de más.

Empezar una dieta con exceso de alimento _natural_ en un vampiro lo vuelve más feroz y salvaje, hace que se conecte aún más con su lado animal y demoníaco.

—Sí, en realidad sí solo fue una gran coincidencia.

El chico de cabello rubio lanzó una muy sonora carcajada, que denotaba burla e incredulidad. Sentía que la criatura frente a él realmente ni siquiera se esforzaba por inventar una mentira creíble como mínimo.

—¿Es lo mejor que senté ocurrió? ¿¡En verdad crees que soy tan idiota!?

Las dagas del chico se acercaron peligrosamente a él, amenazándolo con destapar la capa que cuidaba de no revelar su identidad. El jóven azabache tuvo que respirar hondo, todavía existía una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con el diálogo y eso haría, como futuro líder de su raza debía tratar de usar la diplomacia.

—¡No es eso! Ya te he dicho que yo no soy parte del grupo que los está atacando, mierda.

—¡Mientes!

—¡Que no! ¡Yo no estoy de su lado, yo estoy del lado de los líderes Tucker! —Craig se calló a sí mismo al darse cuenta que cada vez estaba hablando de más.

Tweek iba a contraatacar, hasta que se dió cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir contradecía a todo lo que creía hasta ahora. Algo en el lo llamaba a escuchar un poco más de sus palabras.

—Espera, ¿Acaso no eran los Tucker los que organizaron todo este ataque? —Tweek bajó un poco sus armas al darse cuenta que estaba apunto de descubrir algo nuevo.

Por su lado, el chico bajo la capa se estaba maldiciendo internamente, había hablado demás, ¡Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho antes! Ahora estaba metido en un gran lío.

—Mira, solo te diré que los vampiros estamos en un gran lío político que nos llevó a la división de dos bandos, si es que ya no hay un tercero en las sombras. Pero el punto es, que hay muchos que estamos en contra de los ataques de los ataques, eso son los que están del lado de los Tucker. —Trató de explicarlo de una forma en la que no revelará mucho de golpe.

Estaba en un lío, justo la noche de ayer se vió en la obligación de hacer algo que jodía el plan de buscar ayuda a los Blood Hunters. Ya había contactado con uno, todavía no había planeado como hacer para hablarle del tema pues es que literalmente era cambiarle las ideologías con las que una persona se había criado por diecinueve años, pero ahora lo tendría aún más difícil.

—Oye, no entiendo nada, ¿No puedes explicarme mejor? ¡Esto es muy confuso! ¡Esto es mucha presión para mí! —El rubio trataba de calmarse pero no podía, realmente no podía.

 _Nuevo Protocolo de la corte de Representantes: Los asuntos políticos no pueden llegar directamente a oídos de Blood Hunters o mortales, todo lo relacionado a ello queda estrictamente entre los jefes y líderes vampíricos._

 _×Craig Tucker_

—Esa información no puedo dartela ahora, Tweek. —dijo dudoso al no recordar si ese era su nombre o no.

Ahora mismo se estaba pregunta en qué estaba pensando cuando accedió a firmar aquel documento, la presión de tener a todos los representantes esperando que él haga lo correcto y accediera a ese acuerdo le ganó.

Él era el único demente que se le cruzaba por la cabeza pedir ayuda para destruir vampiros o los que literalmente nacieron para hacerlo.

Tweek por su lado se daba cuenta que lo que le ocultaba era algo muy grande, demasiado tal vez. Le frustraba tanto no saber como poder conseguir ello.

—¿Qué necesitas que te dé para brindarme esa información? —pregubtó casi sin pensarlo.

Craig analizó las cosas, buscaba el más pequeño hueco para poder decirle todo, para poder explicarle la situación sin romper el nuevo protocolo.

Oh, ese protocolo, ese nuevo bendito protocolo. Sin duda cuando acceda como líder oficialmente lo destruiría.

De pronto lo encontró, se dió cuenta de la fórmula en la que los dos podrían obtener lo que necesitaban.

—Podemos hacer algo... —Llamó la atención del rubio frente a él— No puedo decirte todo así como así, pero si puedo ir dándote la información de apoco de manera más subliminal.

—¿Aja...?

—Haremos esto, usaremos este inicio de semana para vernos todos los días en el mismo lugar, te diré lo que pueda en el tiempo repartido entre esos siete días pero tú tendrás que decirme algunas cosas también.

El rubio pensó por un momento el trato, sonaba muy arriesgado pero tal vez lo ayudaría a entender a que se estaban enfrentando verdaderamente. Incluso tal vez, solo tal vez, evitar aquella inminente guerra que aterra a toda su gente.

—Está bien, hagámoslo. —El chico ante él tendió su mano para poder sellar acuerdo— Pero, después de esos siete días no volverás a aparecer nunca más por aquí, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer y luego de eso seguiremos como si nunca hubiéramos tenido contacto. —Siguío hablando, poniendo en la mesa sus puntos para cerrar el acuerdo.

Craig no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, le parecía bien y tenía sentido después de todo.

—Sí, hagámoslo.

Sellaron el trato estrechando sus manos, ambos tenían una media sonrisa al estar satisfechos con su trato.

Tweek estaba por decir algo más, cuando de pronto se dió cuenta que los primeros rayos del sol amenazaban con empezar a salir, estaba por advertirselo a su contrario, hasta que se dió cuenta que él ya lo había notado antes que él incluso, pues ya se había ido.

Suspiró hondo, rezaba internamente para que esta semana sí que valiera la pena.


	15. Capítulo XIV

|Noche I|

Esa noche el joven hunter estaba algo nervioso, no tenía idea de como saldría esto ni que esperar de aquel quien lo acompañaría en la noche. Al llegar no tuvo que esperar a su visita nocturna, él ya lo esperaba en el lugar de su primer encuentro parado en la copa de un árbol.

Al encontrarse cruzaron miradas, uno desde el piso mientras el otro por lo alto. El vampiro bajó hasta él rubio y aún así no se dirigieron palabra alguna.

 _Tweek porque jamás había experimentado tratar de hablar o tan siquera escuchar a una de esas bestias._

 _Craig porque por naturaleza era muy inepto para socializar en si._

Esto era muy raro, se sentía como esa primera vez que sales con una persona que no te cae horriblemente mal pero que aun así necesitas algo de él. Y es que ese era el punto exacto en el que se encontraban.

¿Cómo empezar una charla con tu enemigo?

— _ **¿Y... Como se es ser un Blood Hunter? —**_ preguntó el chico bajo la capa con verdadera curiosidad.

Tweek se sentía raro, era una pregunta muy curiosa, pero aun así no se negó a constestarla, digo, era parte de su trato después de todo.

Incluso se sintió algo feliz de hablar sobre un tema que disfrutaba tanto explicando.

Le contó sobre su entrenamiento desde niños, de como era separarte de tus padres desde los cinco años para empezar con tus estudios junto a los que serán tus compañeros casi toda la vida. El rubio no podía evitar sonreír al recordar cosas cada vez que seguía contando.

Esa fue la pregunta que inicio la noche, aunque despacio, pudieron romper el hielo y empezar una charla algo fluida y entretenida. Aún así, ninguno de los dos bajó la guardia en ningún momento ni perdío de vista al otro, los dos eran más que conciente de como podrían terminar.

Pero, además de las charlas de cosas vagas, acordaron algunos puntos que seguir para hacer de esta semana realmente útil para los dos. El punto que más se destacó entre los mencionados fue el del; _Nada de mentiras y solamente hablar con la verdad, y nada más que la verdad._

Por otro lado, en la noche el jóven pelirrojo le costaba dormir, se sentía raro cerrar los ojos aún con una gran herida habierta en su muslo. Tardaba horas y horas en sanar del todo.

Lo único que le quedaba era mensajear esa persona para entretenerse, aunque este a la noche tardaba mucho más en contestar que en el día por él trabajo, él era más que conciente de ello y lo entendía sin problema.

 _Kyle le mensajeaba solo desde su cama aguantando el dolor._

 _Clyde desde la cornisa de un edificio tratando de no distraerse mucho._

En cambio había alguien que desde lejos estaba vigilando su edificio. El azabache ya se había dado cuenta la ausencia del chico en la cafetería y en su vida, pero como siempre prefería estar a la distancia.

Aún no sabía si acercarse o dejarlo estar. Tal vez tenía sus motivos, o tal vez la estaba pasando mal.

Pero por mas que tenía esas dudas, solo elegía mirar desde afuera y protegerlo desde allí, como siempre hacía con todas las personas a las cuales salvava, no había necesidad alguna de acercarse de todas formas ¿No?

Eso podría ser peligroso.

|Noche II|

Esa noche el chico en capa accedío a seguir al hunter por todas las areas que tenía que vigilar, claro, con la condicion de que se escondería por si alguno de sus compañeros estaba cerca. Sería muy peligroso si se encontraran, aún se necesitaban vivos mutuammente.

Pero igualmente, lo que hacía parecía una puta locura sacada de esos sueños sin el mas minimo sentido. Ambos tenían motivos mas que justificados.

 _Tweek porque estaba buscando la forma de proteger a una criatura que toda su vida se dedico a matar._

 _Craig porque estaba acompañando a su enemigo a ir a dar cazar a su propia raza._

La noche estaba mas tranquila de lo habitual, el rubio le había explicando perfectamente como eran los ataques en ese lugar antes de abandonar la entrada al bosque. Pero las cosas se veían muy diferentes a lo antes dicho.

Se sentía mas ligero el ambiente de lo que nunca estuvo entre ellos, el silencio le daba ese pequeño toque de paz que, si no se tuvieran el uno al otro allí, les sería muy satisfactorío.

De pronto el rubio recordó un pequeño tema del que quería hablar con el chico junto a él, la situación se veía adecuada.

— _ **Oye, chico de la capa, ¿Podrías explicarme un poco más de ese supuesto grupo que nos está atacando?**_ —Le preguntó, sentandose cerca de él, bajó la mirada atenta de su contrario.

Este se vio en la necesidad de pensar como explicarselo, tenía que contrar la forma en la que no toque tanto lo politico. Sería largo, pero no podía negarse a algo así.

Empezó a explicar lo que pasaba con los llamados "rebeldes", aquellos que desde el primer momento en el que se dijo que el Clan Tucker tomaría el mando de toda su raza se opusieron rotundamente a todo. Antes su numero era muy bajo, apenas si unas mil personas estaban con ellos.

Pero con la noticia de que había un primogenito aún muy joven, anunciado justo al momento en el que el rey enfermara hizo que mas personas se alzaran y escaparan de las ciudadelas en busca del refugio de los rebeldes. El resto solo está a la espectativa de lo que ocurra.

Luego de aquella explicación Tweek quedó pensando friamente todo, mencionó en un momento también, mas como una pregunta, si tal vez la causa de aquella intolerancía al supuesto primogenito se debía a que él chico apareció de la nada, sin antes ser visto por nadie.

Craig quedó un momento en silencio, esa información se consideraba ultrasecreta en toda la Casa Tucker. Solo ellos sabían que él habia aparecido "De la nada", toda la comunidad vampirica lo veía como un hijo no presentado al mundo por su seguridad.

Eso era normal entre las familias de clase alta, incluso habían hecho eso con su hermana. Solo que a ella no la mantuvieron en el anonimato total, como siguen gaciendo con él.

Dejó la respuesta como un "Puede ser", luego se pondría a investigar mejor quien pudo darle esa información. Se daba cuenta que ahora hablar con ese hunter se había vuelto algo peligroso, bueno, más de lo que ya era.

|Noche III|

Su noche era como cualquier otra, no hacían mucho y ahora que el rubio tenía un compañero que lo vigilaba se hacía aún más arriesgado que los vean. Pero eso no impediría tener su momento a solas, no podían pasar mucho tiempo alejados desde la primera vez.

Aprovechaban ese pequeño rincón en un callejón oscuro para besarse y abrazarse todo lo que pudieran. Se querían tanto que se habían vuelto una necesidad mutuamente, aunque cada uno tenía su tipo de _amor._

 _Leopold lo amaba con una locura retorcida, nacida por lo maravillado que estaba de la maldad de los vampiros._

 _Kenneth lo amaba con un amor posesivo, nacido por un capricho de querer tener a alguien de su raza enemiga suplicandole por placer._

Luego de unos minutos después tuvieron a alejarse, el pequeño tenía trabajo que hacer y el mayor tenía planeado algo para esa noche.

Hace mucho que no le traía algo de información útil a su chico, él estaba tan colaborativo que lo merecía. Tendría que abandonarlo antes.

Y volver a aquel castillo, tal vez hasta reencontrarse con viejos amigos.

Paralelamente a ello, esa noche al que le tocó esperar fue al vampiro, lo cual era malo porque odiaba con todas sus fuerzas esperar a los demás.

Pero de cierta forma, sintió que valió la pena después de todo, puesto que el rubio al llegar pudo darle algo más de información, por ejemplo; El como se organizaban para cuidar los lugares, en base a que mataban a los vampiros, como era su trabajo en equipo y por último y más importante.

Si alguna vez perdonaría la vida de un vampiro por más que haya roto una regla pero no haya matado a alguien. Lo cual él rubio respondió negativamente, pero eso lo ayudó a entender más como iban las cosas.

 _Craig estaba conforme con lo que pudo saber esa noche._

 _Tweek no estaba conforme por no haber conseguido nada de información relevante._

Solo supo que la criatura lo único que quería era que la enemistad entre Blood Hunters y vampiros acabará; Su noche no estaba siendo productiva, solo estaba consiguiendo información basura.

Incluso saber su nombre hubiera sido más constructivo para él.

— _ **¿Por qué nos atacan ese grupo? Ya sabes, rebeldes, o lo que sea.**_ —dijo de manera algo brusca sin quererlo.

El chico de la capa no supo como responder a eso en primera instancia, puesto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porqué.

Solo explicó vagamente que esos ataques lo más probable es que fueran solo por hambre, ya que al no tener ningun suministro de las ciudadelas, o apoyo desde adentro que los puedan sustentar, no tenían donde más conseguir comida.

Claro que era _mentira_ , aquellos desgraciados le habian quitado todos los suministros de una ciudadela entera. Pero no se lo diría, no ahora y tal vez nunca. Pero es que era lo unico que podía darle de explicación, era lo mas creible ademas.

¿Eso no podía considerarse como mentira si él tampoco sabía la verdad? ¿No?

Por su parte, Tweek no quedó conforme con esa explicacion, había muchos cabos sueltos pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Prefirío dejarlo pasar y consideralo como verdad, tal vez otro día se lo explicaría mejor. Realmente esperaba eso.

Porque esa criatura no se atrevería a mentirle, ¿No?

|Noche IV|

Esa noche era más particular que las otras; Por primera vez empezaron a bromear entre ellos, eso era un gran avance. Antes habían hecho algunos comentarios con gracia, pero de eso a decir chistes o tomerse el pelo mutuamente era muy diferente.

¿Qué los llevó a ello? Fácil, pequeñas preguntas que los llevaron a darse cuenta que tenían cosas en común. Les gustaba pasar tiempos a solas, era ineptos socialmente, los reconocían como los chicos más inquietos.

O "Los que más joden", como decían otros. Aunque lo irónico es que en ambos casos siempre había sido lo contrario.

Pero había algo que los unía más que otra cosa, algo que compartían en común aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho concretamente esa noche.

 _Tweek y Craig querían ser mejores, para cerrarles las bocas a todos los que no creían en ellos. Por aquellos que aún desean verlos fracasar._

Pero más allá de eso, aquella noche pasó muy neutra para los dos, claro, no todos los días iban a ser lo mismo. Un día de ocio no les venía mal.

Solo hacían un estúpido juego de preguntas al azar, algunas del clima, otros del típico "¿Cómo estás?", cualquier cosa para entretenerse; Pero no tanto, después de todo, Tweek aún seguía trabajando.

Solo una pregunta resaltó de todas las demás, solo una tuvo verdadero valor.

— _ **Chico de capa, ¿Cómo consigues esa información?**_ —preguntó Tweek, mirándolo con algo de curiosidad más personal.

Por un minuto quedó en blanco, no sabía que responder, se vió a si mismo encerrado sin saber que salida tomar. Había dos opciones, ambas eran igual de malas, claro, para el mismo.

Y después de unos minutos, decidió que esa vez, por última vez lo haría; Mintió.

Mintió como nunca antes, inventó una historia más elaborada de que era sirviente, que era de clase baja, que nunca en su vida había visto a un Blood Hunter y que hasta hace poco ni sabía lo que eran. Alargó la historia que había dicho hace unos días atrás, como un "copia y pega" hablado.

Tal vez, esa fue la única vez en su vida que mentiría de tal modo. Y era la peor ocasión.

Porque parte del trato que tenían, decía claramente que sea lo que sea que se digan sería verdad.

"Una sola mentira, equivaldría a desacreditar todo lo anterior dicho."

Respiró hondo después de ello, ¿Que tanto costaría mantener esa "verdad" por tres días más?

|Noche V|

Una vez más, al visitante nocturno en capa le tocó tener que acompañar al hunter rubio. No era su acción favorita, pero luego de la segunda noche se dio cuenta que podría ser algo relajante.

Creía que el chico solo exageraba, desde que lo vio la primera vez jamás lo habían atacado como siempre contaba.

Estaba fastidiado de ver todo el tiempo al chico tan en guardia, es muy molesto estar con alguien que parece buscar a matar a lo que sea, más aún hablando de su propia raza quienes quien ni siquiera estaban cerca. Pero eso era lo que mas perturbaba al rubio.

 _Tweek no bajaba la guardia al notar lo tranquilo que estabann las cosas, eso nunca presagia algo bueno._

 _Craig no podia entender esa adiccion por buscar matar a algun vampiro._

Estaba apunto de fingir un bostezo, cuando pudo ver desde su escondite cerca del rubio, dos criatura salir al mismo tiempo y tratar de atacar al rubio.

Ellos estaban en su etapa salvaje, con ojos negros de pesadillas, venas negras marcando su piel y ambos, dientes y uñas, crecidos para cortar la carne sin problemas. Se notaba que se estuvieron alimentando con escesos de carnes humanas naturales.

Quedó sin habla al ver como el chico podía fácilmente atravesar sus cuellos con aquellas tan bellas y bien cuidadas dagas, se veía increiblemente facíl matar vampiros con él.

Cuando acabó con esos dos, pudo ver cómo el rubio le daba una sonrisa de lado, parecía muy satisfecho y confiado de lo que había logrado.

De pronto el azabache pudo ver cómo aparecían cinco más de otros lados, quiénes iban directo a atacar a Tweek sin piedad. De él solo pudo salir gritar un "¡Cuidado!" Y esperar a que el chico reaccionara a tiempo.

Pudo ver con sus propios ojos como este trataba de defenderse de todas las formas, aún teniando a todos esos vampiros sobre él. Por algún motivo quería ir a ayudarlo, pero solo quedó viendo todo, sentado detrás de las cajas que lo ocultaban por si aparecía un Hunter.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el rubio había tomado la ventaja en la pelea otra vez. Daba apuñaladas certeras en punto vitales, poco a poco los cinco atacantes fueron cayendo.

Una vez todos habían muerto, Tweek estaba tratando de retomar el aire después de dicho combate. Se vió así mismo y cayó en cuenta que estaba vez no fue tan limpió como siempre.

Craig por su parte observaba asombrado al chico manchado en sangre de su raza, pudo escuchar como el chico murmuraba una frase en latín hacia los cadáveres de los vampiros muertos.

No entendió como, pero su mente sabía el significado de esa frase automáticamente. Trató de recordar más, pero el mismo se asustó al darse cuenta que cada vez recordaba menos.

Trató de no pensar mucho en eso, ya vería en su casa un poco más de ese tema. Se acercó al rubio para ver cómo estaba, haciendo las típicas preguntas y buscando su afirmación.

Cruzó por su mente la idea, acababa de ver como solo un Hunter pudo defenderse de cinco vampiros a la vez; Si consiguiera más y atacarán a los rebeldes, todo se acabaría allí. No existirían personas en contra de los líderes y los causantes de los ataques estarían muertos.

Por lo tanto, la guerra no ocurriría.

—Oye, quiero preguntarte algo raro —empezó a hablar acercándose al chico— _**Si es un hipotético caso se desatará la guerra, pero se descubre que efectivamente los causantes de ella no son los líderes Tucker,**_ _**¿Ustedes los Blood Hunters estarían de acuerdo a unir fuerzas con los vampiros para derrotar a los verdaderos causantes de todo, o estarían por su lado?**_

La pregunta le cayó muy desprevenida a Tweek, no lo pensó mucho y solo contestó negativamente. Agregando además que _jamás_ un Hunter accedería a trabajar con el enemigo.

Eso fue muy decepcionante para Craig, realmente estaba esperando otra respuesta. Pero no le tocó de otra que fingir que no le afectaba.

Tenía que buscar la forma de cambiar eso, o todo esto habría sido en vano.

Por otro lado; Esa noche el pelirrojo estaba cansado, esta vez sí había ido a trabajar pero solo quedó en la cocina y almacén de la cafetería, le tocó hacer trabajo pesado y sentía que moriría en cualquier momento.

Lo único bueno que salió de eso es que su nuevo amigo castaño se había encontrado con él y lo acompañó en la salida, hablar con él lo animaba a veces.

En un momento escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, lo atendió con duda pero de llevó una gran sorpresa encontrándose con su salvador nocturno. Ambos al verse quedaron perdidos entre sus orbes, uno por no saber como empezar a explicar su presencia allí y otro por sentir como su corazón se enloquecía.

 _Kyle lo miraba maravillado desde el marco de la puerta, como si de su "príncipe azul" se tratara._

 _Stan lo miraba preocupado desde afuera, como si de una carga que cuidar se tratara_.

El pelirrojo lo invitó a pasar y este aceptó, había traído comida para cenar juntos (Cosa que Kyle no podía disfrutar, pero fingió que sí).

Se la pasaron hablando un rato largo, el chico del departamento tuvo que idear una mentira tras otra para que el azabache no lo descubriera. Stan por su parte siempre fue así, nunca aprendió a leer a las personas así que de tragó todo lo que le dijo.

Lo único que notaba es que Kyle se veía algo más demacrado y palido que siempre, pero prefirió no comentarlo. No era nada importante a su parecer.

Luego de un rato tuvo que volver al trabajo y dejó al de cabello rojizo solo otra vez.

Él estaba feliz en cierta forma, puesto que sin su visita de negro podría empezar a cenar de verdad.

Y así lo hizo, ya casi ni dolía para él, su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a ser despedazado que daba miedo.

Pero esta vez, cuando comió de su carne algo le sorprendió.

Algo que no le dejaría dormir, otra vez.

|Noche VI|

Hace horas que llevaban comentando cosas sin sentido porque se empezaban a aburrir, esa noche nuevamente se mostraba tranquila, casi muerta.

Ambos se habían vuelto mas intimos ultimamente, pero nunca estuvieron tan de acuerdo con algo desde que se conocieron.

 _Tweek se empezaba a aburrir._

 _Craig ya estaba aburrido._

El rubio era conciente de que tenía su trabajo, tenía que estar firme. Eso fue lo que le llevó a ser el mejor, y eso es lo que algún día le ayudaría a deshacerse de esa asquerosa especie.

El azabache ya no sabía que preguntar, literalmente ya tenía toda la informacion que necesitaba, podría irse y dejar las cosas hasta allí, pero algo le impulsaba a quedarse en esa penultima noche.

— _ **Oye Tweek, ¿No? Bueno, ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? —**_ dijo palpando el lugar a su lado.

Tal vez si tenían una platica más cercana, quien sabe, tal vez y se repite la noche del jueves y mejor. Necesitaba entretenerse, o se dormiría en la noche por primmera vez en días.

El chico desistió mucho, pero no pudo evitar caer al tono tan animado con el que le hablaba. Quería ser fuerte, pero le era dificíl con la amabilidad que le presentaba esa criatura, cada vez el chico de capa se veía más como un futuro intento de amigo.

Por primera vez en seis días, ambos hablaron de manera verdaderamente amistosa, olvidandose un poco del trabajo que debía mantener el rubio.

Un ambiente muy familiar se formó entre ellos, se les hizo raro pero ambos lo dejaron pasar como si nada.

Se sentían como viejas chismosas, hablando y hablando sin parar, no entendían como sacaban tema tras tema, pero era entretenido.

Se sentían como verdaderos amigos, cuando claramente no lo eran.

En una ocasión, llegando casi al momento de la madrugada, Tweek dió una peticion especial; Quería que el vampiro le mostrara su cara, o marca de sirviente por lo menos.

Craig no quería negarse, pero debía, no tenía una marca de sirviente porque no lo era y no podía mostrar su cara porque su identidad debía mantenerse en anonimato hasta que tome oficialmente el mando como el líder vampiro.

Estaba mas que nervioso, pero cuando estaba pensando que decir, el rubio se le había adelantado y levantó las mangas de sus remeras en forma de broma amistosa. Pero grande fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta que no habia nada.

El azabache trató de taparse pero ya era tarde, Tweek ya había examinado todo su brazo sin hallar la marca de un sirviente; Aquella que sin falta debería tener si como el dice era un sirviente de una familia noble.

Murmuró un "me mentiste..." por lo bajo, estaba muy indignado de ello. Miles de ideas se cruzaron por sus cabezas, la base de el trato y la seudo amistad que habían construido era en base a la verdad, a darse informacion verídica mutuamente.

¿O solo fue él quien lo creía así?

Lo dejó allí, le dió la patada más fuerte que jamás creía que le habría dado y lo abandonó. Prefirió irse que matarlo en ese momento.

Sí, Tweek Tweak había preferido irse en vez de matar a un vampiro.

Sí, otra vez le había perdonado la vida. Pero esta vez ni el mismo hayaba el motivo.

Se sentía traicionado, otra vez. Recordó el primer punto que habían prometido, si él se atrevió a mentirle; Significaba que lo había mentido muchas veces antes.

De camino en South Park, se encontró con el jóven Leopold un poco alarmado, llamándole pues según él tenía información muy importante que darle.

Tweek estaba harto de oír mentiras, solo le quedaba confiar en el novato. Con solo mirarlo podía ver la pureza que no merecía ser perteneciente de ese mundo, era consciente que sea lo que sea que le diga sería verdad.

Se dió cuenta que en lo único que podía confiar era en los suyos.


	16. Capítulo XIV part II

**|Noche** **VII**

Se estaba moviendo por toda el área, ya no se quedaba solo en el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez, ahora se iba de un lado a otro. Por ello mismo también le tocó tener que encontrarse con unos cuantos vampiros en el camino, claro que pudo con ellos por más que fueran muchos, su humor ayudó mucho a hacer sus ataques más feroces.

Aún así estaba en guardía a cada minuto, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

—Lo siento. —Escuchar su voz tras suyo se empezaba a volver costumbre, ya no era necesario girarse a verlo tan siquiera.

Tampoco quería verlo, ayer le quedó más que claro como estaban siendo las cosas con él. Más las cosas que el pequeño novato le había comentado, solo hicieron que su furia aumentará.

—Vete a la mierda si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo. —habló firmemente, dándole la espalda.

Sentía que si lo veía, en verdad lo mataría. Él mismo se conocía, sabía que ultimamente estaba mas emocional que de costumbre, por eso mismo era conciente que tal v ez no pueda contenerce esta vez.

—Solo escúchame, ¿Sí...?

—¡No! ¡Me has mentido! ¡Todo lo que me dijiste era mentira! —Se dió la vuelta incriminandolo, se notaba el enojo en sus gritos a legüas.

—¿Qué...?

Craig aceptaba que había mentido, pues era así. Pero casi todo lo otro era verdad, sabía que el trato lo desacreditaba, pero no podía acusarlo de que todo lo otro no era verdad. Claro que era verdad.

Los rebeldes, que él (el mismisimo primogenito) no estaba al favor de una guerra, que... Bueno, sí, había mentido un poco más.

—¡Me inventaste cosas! ¡No eres un sirviente! ¿Te cuento lo que me enteré? El primogénito ha estado saliendo todas las noches en secreto, ¿Sabes para qué? ¡Para encontrarse con los seudos "rebeldes" que decías! ¡ÉL ESTÁ DEL LADO DE LOS ATAQUES! ¡ME MENTISTE!

Craig no podía terminar de creer lo que oía, no solo el hecho de que alguien le dijo lo de sus escapes nocturnos para verlo, sino el que ese alguien haya dicho tales calumnias, como si realmente buscará dejarlo mal y provocar una guerra. Muchas personas pasaron por su mente, claro, pero no se detuvo a analizarlo mucho.

Ahora trataría de calmar al rubio, era más que conciente que cuando se ponía así de histérico (o nervioso, aún no decifraba lo que tenía en la cabeza ese sujeto) no le escucharía. O peor aún, lo mataría. Ese chico era muy inestable e inpredecible.

—Toda esta maldita semana fue solo una maldita perdida de tiempo, ¿¡Por qué accedí a esto en primer lugar!? ¿¡Por qué no te maté cuando pude!? —Otra vez lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba diciendo lo que sentía, pero no escuchaba nada ni se concentraba en nada. Solo se perdía en si mismo, en sus propias palabras. Ya lo había hecho antes, ahora empezaba a reconocerlo como un razgo propio de él.

—¡Calmate! ¿¡Sí!? —De manera desprevenida, y con la posibilidad de recibir una apuñalada, tomó de los hombros a Tweek e hizo que se quedara quieto.

Este quedó inmóvil, no entendía porque no reaccionó ni reaccionaba, solo quedó allí mirándolo aún con el ceño fruncido por el enojo. Craig no aflojó en nada su agarre, hasta sentir que él rubio se calmaba un poco, lo suficiente como para dejarlo habla.

—Bien, lo acepto. Te mentí, no soy un sirviente, ¡Pero lo que te han dicho no es verdad! El primogénito es el que más está en contra de los ataques, él es conciente de que eso ocasionaría una guerra. —Trataba de sonar suave y calmado, pero le era muy difícil.—Es más, el jamás estaría del lado de los rebeldes, pues su comandante es su rival directo...

—¡Ya cállate, no quiero oírte! —gritó interrumpiendolo, está vez con los ojos particularmente cristalinos— Estoy harto de tú maldita especie, ustedes solo mienten, mienten para conseguir información, mienten para salirse con la suya ¡Mienten para matar! ¡No quiero me sigan mintindo!

Pudo ver cómo Tweek posaba su mano por sobre la ropa, se notaba que estaba agarrando algo, un pequeño bulto resaltaba ahora que lo notaba. Pero aún así, fuera de eso, nunca en su vida creería estar tan cerca de un Hunter, no considerando lo que era ahora, pero mucho menos hubiera imaginado tener agarrado a uno, de los hombros y a punto de llorar ante él.

El rubio por su parte estaba dolido, pues había caido en algo que se había jurado, le había jurado, que no haría. Cayó en las mentiras de una de esas criaturas, eso mismo le había quitado a la persona que amó. El niño de ojos azules murió por confiar en uno de ellos.

Pero él no lo haría.

—Tweek, yo no te estoy mintiendo. Es en serio, confía en mí. —Trató de decir, dando una sonrisa cálida aún sabiendo que el chico apenas la vería.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? No te conozco en lo más mínimo, ¿¡Cómo sé que lo que me dices es la verdad!? —dijo reteniendo las ganas inmensas de llorar de rabia.

El chico azabache pensó por un momento que respondería, no sabía que poder decir en esa situación. No entendía porque al chico le afectaba tanto, era solo una exageración dramatica que le hubiera fastidiado. Pero esta vez, por algún motivo, solo quería lograr calmarlo.

—Solo confía en mí, solo eso. Por favor. —Se sintió estúpido suplicandole a alguien.

Aquel chico, Tweek, le había hecho algo mal a su cabeza sin duda. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era normal en él y era más que patético a su parecer.

—¿¡Cómo puedo confiar en alguien a quien no conozco!? ¡Mierda! _**¿¡Quién eres!?**_ —Tweek también se sintió patético, esperando con todo su ser que esa persona le respondiera.

Estaba frustrado, enojado y más que nada, decepcionado con una de esas criaturas que tanto odiaba, en vez de solo estar con ese mismo odio que se asemejaba a la indiferencia a veces. Eso mismo era lo que más le molestaba tanto también.

Porque si ahora sentía frustración es porque antes tuvo _satisfacción_ , si ahora estaba enojado es porque antes estuvo _feliz_ , y si ahora tenía toda esa decepción, es porque antes _estaba esperando algo especial en_ _ **él**_ _._

—No puedo decirtelo, solo puedo darte mi más sincera palabra. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sintiendo la mirada decaída del rubio frente a él.

Ya no valía la pena seguir teniendolo, lo soltó, sabía que el chico también quería hacerlo, apenas estuvo libre de su toque se alejó caminando a paso lento sin decir nada más, volvio a darle la espalda como el primer momento.

Se lo guardó para el mismo, pero si había dejado todo hasta allí, si no siguio hablando e incluso le perdono la vida, era porque aunque su subconsciente le gritaba que no, que era un demente por hacerlo; Él decidió creer en las palabras de aquella persona. Creyendo ciegamente, en su enemigo.

¿Persona? ¿Desde cuando había empezado a tratar a esas cosas como personas? No, él era diferente. Sentía en su interior que, solo tal vez, no le mentía, algo en sus palabras le decía que está vez sí había dicho la verdad. Creería en él, un poco, pero lo haría después de todo.

Sintiendo la necesidad de hablar, ambos abrieron la boca pero luego desviaron la mirada, levantando la vista, se encontraron con el sol amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

Todavía estaba el cielo nocturno, pero reconocian que era la hora en la que normalmente se separaban y despedían. Significaba que ambos tendrían que irse y...

—Se acabó. —murmuró por lo bajo el rubio.— Ya terminó la semana, nuestro trato se acaba aquí.

—Significa que ambos iremos por nuestra parte... —Siguió hablando Craig está vez, aclarando eso que rondaba en la mente de los dos.

—Y ya no nos veremos nunca más. —finalizó Tweek, con una pequeña sonrisa de falsa satisfacción.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, aunque no era así, sentían como si se estuvieran viendo a los ojos.

Era como si se estuvieran preguntando mutuamente con la mirada un "¿Y ahora que?" El cual estaba faltó de respuesta alguna. Llegó el momento de la despedida definitiva, no sabían cómo hacerlo, como despedirse del enemigo a quien trataste de conocer por siete días.

Ninguno de los dos eran sentimentales en ese sentido, se sentían raros sin embargo. No se sentían el más mínimo de cariño, apenas si se conocían, apenas si lograron caerse "bien" mutuamente.

Pero aún así, sentían una opresión en el pecho ante la idea de ya no verse nunca más. Se les hacía simplemente inaudito.

—¿Qué te parece un vals? —El chico en capa tendió la mano a Tweek, a la vez que daba su oferta.

Este lo miró más que extrañado, como si de un demente se tratara. Esa propuesta de la nada le parecía muy estúpida y sin sentido, aunque para el azabache sí que tenía una razón de ser.

—¿Para qué? Eso es muy marica. —La mirada de Tweek era un poema.

—Los nobles lo utilizan en las fiestas como el baile principal. —Explicó tranquilamente, sin bajar la mano por su propuesta— Para mi gente se considera un acto que denota respeto, honor y gratitud, aún si lo haces con otro chico.

El rubio hizo una mueca con gracia, no podía estar hablando en serio. Debía estar tomándole el pelo.

—Sí, es marica, no puedo negarlo. —dijo vencido, rodando los ojos sin que este lo vea— Pero es parte de nuestros códigos de moral, ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

Tweek se mordió el labio con duda, no estaba seguro y es más, se sentía un estúpido en tan siquiera dudar por la idea. Pero al final, después de mucha autotortura mental terminó cediendo, siendo atraído de inmediato a el azabache bajo la capa.

Aún tan de cerca no podía verle la cara, solo notaba la sonrisa en su boca que dejaba ver sus colmillos levemente filosos, claro. Porque no estaba con hambre aún.

Este acomodó una de las manos de Tweek en su hombro, posó una de sus manos en la cintura del rubio, quien lo quemó con la mirada asegurándose de que no quiera pasarse, luego se tomaron ambos las manos libres que quedaron. Acomodandose en la típica y ya conocida pose para bailar.

—No sé bailar. —Tweek habló neutro, desviando la mirada de él.

—Solo sígueme. —Craig le sonrió, insitandolo a empezar a moverse.

Y así, empezaron dando los primeros pasos al compás de "Uno, dos, tres" que iba susurrando el chico en la capa. El hunter rubio era muy duro para bailar, apenas que le seguía un poco, mientras que su compañero se movía con gracia y elegancia, claro, desde los 12 años le habían enseñado a bailar. Se le hacía una danza muy bella, por mas que Tweek sea su acompañante, el lo disfrutaba de todas formas.

Aunque tenía el recuerdo de un sueño en el que bailaba con un niño en algún bosque, cada vez se hacía más borroso, al igual que todos los recuerdos de su pasado. Pero allí estaba, sentía una satisfacción por el parecido de aquella escena.

A Craig le daba gracia como Tweek trataba torpemente de seguir sus pasos, no lo hacía mal pero aún así le era muy gracioso. Nunca tuvo la paciencia para ser un maestro, pero estaba intentandolo, trataba de ser un buen guía para el hunter.

Al poco rato el rubio pudo tomarle la mano a aquel danzar, empezaba a disfrutar verdaderamente de ese acto tan "marica", podía notar que su guía también lo disfrutaba por la apenas notoria sonrisa iluminada por la luz de las estrellas aún en el cielo, que pronto amenazaban con desaparecer junto a la luna.

El azabache no perdía la vista de los ojos del chico frente a él, se había percatado de un pequeño detalle en ellos, pero aún así los sentía tan familiares, al igual que el ambiente que había aflorado entre ellos; Le recordaban la sensación que daban los sueños en los que se mostraban momentos de la niñez.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos seguía el compás de una misma melodía pérdida en sus recuerdos sin saberlo, terminaron aflojandose más, al punto de hacer una danza de grandes pasos que los iban llevando cada vez más a lo profundo del bosque. No sabían cuando ambos habían aprendido a bailar de forma tan profesional, pero no les importaba, en ese momento nada les importaba.

Sentían que ese danzar no terminaría nunca, algo en ellos parecía hipnotizado por seguir juntos de esa forma. Mejor dicho, ambos estaban hipnotizados, era un hecho que si fueran ellos mismo los que hicieran eso, no sería para nada así. Algo en ellos debía estar diferente para dejarse llevar de tal forma.

Craig alejó a Tweek sin soltar su mano y lo atrajo de vuelta, terminando así también su vals de despedida.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un rato, si pudieran verse a los ojos tal vez ya hasta habrían descubierto los secretos de sus almas mutuamente. Se habían dado cuenta de lo que sintieron, no entendían que era, pero allí estaba esa sensación.

Sus corazones latieron al mismo tiempo sin quererlo, sin saberlo y sin esperarlo. Un pequeño danzar corto hicieron sentir tantas cosas en ambos, fue tan raro para los dos.

¿Que era aquello que sintieron? Esa pequeña sensación electrica que los dos sintieron al tocar sus manos, al separarce, ¿Qué fue?

—E-el sol ya está saliendo ya. —dijo el chico de la capa para romper el silencio.

Los dos cayeron en cuenta de eso, se separaron rápido por inercia.

—Sí... Será mejor que te vayas. —Tweek trató de hablar con su habitual todo firme, fallando grandemente en eso.

Ambos se sintieron incómodos, más de lo que esperaban. No dijeron palabra alguna, el primero en irse fue el rubio Hunter, corriendo con su habitual velocidad sobrehumano pero temblando un poco sin quererlo, sentía que le faltaba el aire mas de la cuenta.

Empezó a estirarse del cabello mientras se alejaba más, ahora corriendo mas fuerte de aquel lugar, no entendía que acababa de pasar y eso le preocupaba de sobre manera.

Había tantas emociones dentro suyo que lo destruían, lo confundían tanto que sentía que se derrumbaría.

Por suerte, todo había terminado. Esa sensación ya nunca más la tendría, ya no pasaría más.

Nunca más vería a su visitante de la medianoche.


	17. Capítulo XV

El chico estaba empezando a caminar con más tranquilidad, depúes de aquella corrida que se había dado desde el bosque hasta allí. Se había calmado un poco (solo un poco) despúes de haber sentido tanto aire fresco, en su cabeza no dejaba de estar todo tan confuso.

Se encontró a si mismo temblando, con pequeños tics y con necesidad de tomarse todo el café que pueda una vez llegado a la cafetería de siempre. Ni aún llendose a su "lugar feliz" podía lograr calmarse del todo.

En su interior se sentía muy patetico, estaba actuando de la misma forma que lo hacía de niño a eso de los nueve o diez años. Esos tiempos en los que fastidiaba a todos por ello, que nadie quería entrenar con él ni unirlo a su equipo por sus problemas de nervios.

Incluso decían que él no serviría para ser un Blood Hunter, que debía abandonar la Black House y vivir como un mortal más.

Solo alguien creyó en él, esa misma persona fue la que le presentó a quienes se convertirían en sus unicos amigos y ahora equipo. Gracias a ese niño él pudo creer en si mismo, por él trato de mejorar su salud, poder controlar sus problemas de nervios y hasta perder su tic (había tratado de dejar de tomar tanto café, pero eso ya era un limite que no planeaba pasar).

「Oh Feldspar. Te estoy fallando, en verdad lo siento...」Pensó en su interior, pasando la mano por sobre su amado dije.

Suspiró hondo para luego estirarse un poco mientras caminaba, sacó su teléfono al sentir una vibración. Nunca le ponía en sonido por si empezaba a hacer ruido cuando estaba trabajando, por obvias razones sería una muy mala idea.

-¿Sí?

-Tweak, soy Stan. -La voz del chico se oía apurada.- Necesito que te encuentres ya mismo en el punto de encuentro de siempre, es urgente.

Tweek no esperó ni un minuto y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, esa noche solo le había tocado la misma área así que no sabía como estuvieron en las otras partes, rezaba internamente para que no haya ocurrido nada malo.

Mientras se apresuraba todo lo que podía, logró encontrarse con Token y Nichole, quiénes por lo visto habían recibido el mismo llamado. No fueron necesarias las palabras, iban juntos al mismo lugar, por la expresión que traían era evidente que las cosas habían estado andando muy mal, incluso notó un razguño en la mejilla de la chica.

Al llegar se encontraron con una vista para nada reconfortante, lo cual los dejó más preocupados que antes.

Clyde y el pequeño Leopold sentados en el piso recostandose uno por él otro, estaban muy heridos, tenían moretones en la cara, la ropa rota y sangre en algunas partes. El ojo izquierdo del castaño estaba inflamado, se sostenía su brazo izquierdo que traía un gran arañon notoriamente profundo y desangrante, mientras que él más chico tenía su labio roto pero unos moretones muy notorios en su abdomen expuesto por lo rota de su ropa.

Stan por su parte los acompañaba parado a su lado, solo se sostenía el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse a sí mismo murmurando algunas palabras por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? -preguntó la chica del grupo, saliendo a socorrer a sus amigos.

Nadie dijo nada, unos por no saber, otros por no poder explicarlo sin sentirse patéticos, y uno solo porque aún no podía creer lo que había vivido en la noche. Es que, por todos los años de entrenamiento que han tenido es simplemente imposible de creer lo ocurrido en esa noche.

No solo allí, sino en todos lados.

-Los atacaron... -empezó a explicar Stan.- Cuando estaban terminando su turno, hace solo unos minutos. Fueron muy fuertes, escaparon antes de que ambos pudieran hacer algo.

El tono que usaba era duro, casi robotico. Daba una sensación de vacío a todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Esos desgraciados...-dijo Token apretando los puños, sindo interrumpido por Stan.

-Y eso no es todo -La atención de todos los presentes se posicionó sobre el azabache una vez más.- el Director PC me llamó hace un rato y...

Las palabras no lograban salirle, se le hacía un nudo la boca, más al ver los ojos de la chica clavados en él con tanta preocupación.

-Dilo de una vez, Marsh. -reclamó Tweek con molestia.

El chico se dejó de rodeos, trago saliva y prosiguió.

-No tocaron a ningún civil, pero lograron atacar y aniquilar a todo un equipo de ocho hunters del sur... -Sus palabras fueron suficientes para helar la sangre a todos.

Al momento en que el chico posó los ojos en los de la aterrada Nicole, esta perdió el aliento, negó con su cabeza multiples veces, el resto no entendía que estaba pasando y se empezaban a alterar. Un ataque dirigido a los Blood Hunters que ademas lograraron ganarlo, eso algo que no se lo podían terminar de tragar.

No solo implicaba que ellos eran el objetivo principal, sino que confirmaba que principalmente buscaban era una guerra. El Consejo de los 12 Sabios no tardarían en aceptar su petición.

-Stan, por favor dime que es una broma... -decía ella apenas, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a arder.

\- Las personas afectadas por ese ataque fueron los del Equipo Daniels 1°, ni siquiera su líder sobrevivió. -terminó con la voz quebrada.

Todos sintieron sus corazones comperse a la par, algo en ellos sentía la necesidad de llorar aquella pena pero ningunon tenía las lagrimas suficientes como para hacerlo.

William Daniels no solo era el padre de la chica, tambíen fue mentor de todos hace años atras. No habrá sido el mejor de todos, pero fue el primero y el que les enseñó los primeros pasos que llevaron a los chicos a ser quienes son hoy día. Tenían un gran aprecio y respeto a aquel hombre.

-¿P-papá...?

-Lo siento tanto, Nichole.

La jóven no pudo evitar ahogar un grito con su mano, instantáneamente su compañero Token fue el primero en abrazarla para aconsolarla. Empezó a llorar de manera amarga y silenciosa, trataba de acallar sus gritos lo más posible, pero el dolor interior que sentía la superaba por mucho.

La imagen de su padre despidiendola en su primera misión cruzó su mente, el orgullo que le causó cuando se unió a otro equipo que no era de la familia y la vez, la última vez que hablaron en el que ambos se habían pedido una sola cosa, pero solo una cosa; "Mantente con vida".

Sus compañeros solo apoyaron su dolor en silencio, todos allí sabían lo doloroso que es perder a alguien a quien amas, ellos mismos estaban pesando esta perdida. El unico que lloraba un poco junto a la chica era Clyde, él siempre había sido hipersensible y más en momentos así.

Ese día el grupo pasaría en luto todo lo que quedaba de él.

Harían un "velorio a distancia", que era como se conocía a la práctica utilizada por los Blood Hunters para despedirse de sus seres queridos fallecidos al momento de cumplir una misión, era lo unico que les quedaba por no poder dejar su trabajo. Los únicos permitidos a saltearse dos días de trabajo para dar el adiós personalmente son los familiares directos.

Osea se: Hijos, padres, hermanos y, solo en muy contadas excepciones, esposas/os.

La jóven Nicole no quería dejar a sus amigos, quería luchar y ser más fuerte que nunca a su lado; Por su padre, por su honor perdido en batalla, eso no era una venganza porque ella no buscaba aquello, era una decisión por amor. Pero aún así, se vió obligada a acceder irse ante la insistencia de sus amigos.

Ellos la conocían muy bien, sabían que si la chica hacía eso se arrepentiría toda su vida.

No entraron al cafe cuando abrió, solo se separaron después de esa corta charla, cada quien por distintos motivos y a diferentes direcciones, Tweek sin pensarlo mucho salió de camino al bosque a paso rápido.

Tal vez tomó una desición muy apresurada, pero en ese momento solo una persona rondaba por su mente.

Buscó hasta encontrar el área donde había estado antes, corrió más que en antes y no se detuvo hasta estar exactamente en el lugar donde había danzado con el vampiro. El lugar donde se habían despedido hasta hace poco.

Miró con desespero a su alrededor, era consciente de que no se encontraría con nadie a simple vista pero valía la pena el intento.

-¡Hey! -gritó, aún sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.- ¡No estoy enojado contigo! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Pero por favor... Solo, por favor, se sincero conmigo!

Sus gritos resonaban como un eco en el vacío bosque. En verdad empezaba a dudar de que nadie lo escuchaba, pero la logica le decía lo contrario; Había salido el sol ya y ese vampiro no podía haber alcanzado irse, o no tan lejos, debía estar por algún lado cerca de él, escondido en un hueco para no ser rostizado o algo.

-¡Sé que esos ataques no son por comida! ¿¡Por qué atacarían a Hunters entonces, si de todas formas su carne no pueden digerirla!? -miraba a todos lados, buscándolo aún sabiendo que no estará allí.- ¡Por favor, confío en ti, pero dime la verdad!

En realidad, Craig si estaba escuchando. Prefería quedar en silencio que ha salir, la capa le ayudaría a andar por el sol para volver a su castillo; Pero su infortunio hizo que quedara un rato pensando, saliera el sol y el siguiera allí.

Estaba escondido, resguardado en una cueva bajo tierra que le habría pertenecido a algún animal, o por lo visto a un rebelde que acampó la noche. Podía oír todo lo que el rubio decía, pero prefirió callar y ver a dónde quería llegar.

Tweek quedó unos minutos en silencio, se sentía vencido. El miedo del inminente peligro que corría de perder a sus seres queridos que aún quedan a su lado volvía a él como hace nueve años atrás. Si estaba allí en ese momento no solo esra por la desesperación, también porque sentía en el fondo de su ser que aquella persona sabía algo; Que era el único capaz de ayudarlo.

-No sé que ocurre a mi alrededor, me hicieron creer en tantas cosas, yo mismo he caído en mi mala costumbre de hacer teorías conspiranoicas una tras otra. -Dió una risita baja, sonriendo amargamente al verse a sí mismo aceptando sus errores- Pero ahora, realmente las cosas cambiaron, nadie sabe que están buscando ni a donde correr o que apoyar. Por favor, si sabes algo; Lo que sea. Habla conmigo.

El azabache de vió tentado a hablar, a decirle que estaba allí y hablaría con él, pero antes de abrir la boca Tweek había dicho algo más, que apenas pudo escuchar.

-Ya no quiero perder a las personas que amo... -hizo una pausa, no podía creer que lo que estaba por decir- Ven a verme esta noche, solo esta noche por última vez aunque sea.

Tweek vió inútil el seguir hablando si tal vez nadie lo escuchaba, así que solo se marchó dejando la promesa en el aire de que volvería. Descansaría como siempre, pero se prepararía más que nunca para esta noche.

Hoy tenía un velorio y un encuentro. Ambos relacionados de alguna forma, que ironía.

Craig quedó allí, pensando en las palabras dichas por el Hunter. Luego de notar que se había ido, salió de su escondite, se aseguró que su pesada capa cubriera cada parte de su piel para no morir quemado por los rayos del sol.

Aunque bueno, si el sol no lo mataba, había alguien que sí; Bebe. Probablemente no le perdonaría que vuelva con la luz del sol, no le diría nada de lo ocurrido en esa semana ni de su encuentro de hoy. Llegaría a su hogar, escucharía sus reclamos y preguntas de la noche, inventaría que se fué a una reunion, y dormiría todo el día hasta el atardecer.

Empezó la carrera a su hogar, sin mucha velocidad para no correr la tela pesada que lo protegía.

No obstante, en todo ese rato no estuvieron solos. Había un chico también escondido debajo de la cueva donde había estado descansando en la noche, mientras supervisaba el ataque de sus compañeros. Solo que no tenía la suerte del otro chico, él tendría que esperar a que baje el sol para poder retirarse.

Pero aun así estaba satisfecho, tenía información que sabía que su amigo Gregory querría saber. Creía que su epoca de espía había terminado, pero por lo visto no era así.

Por otro lado, de vuelta en pueblo de South Park, se encontraba el jóven pelirrojo sufriendo mucho dolor de vuelta como días atrás.

Sentía sus venas arder como nunca, al su brazo podía notar como estas resaltaban de color negro sobre su ahora palida piel.

Sus palpitaciones aumentaban al punto de sentir que su corazón explotaría, toda su ropa estaba mojada por su sudor. Estaba desesperado, su hambre había vuelto, pero no tenía comparación con la primera vez, ahora sentía dolencia se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo, sus nervios estaban al tope llegando a sus límites.

Vió entonces su celular de reojo, notó que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

Dudó mucho en contestar al ver que se trataba del chico que se había vuelto su amigo en aquella semana, ese que aún trataba de ligarle todos los días y que sobre todo; Era uno de los que se encargaban de exterminar a las criaturas que atacaban su pueblo todas las noches.

Esas criaturas, de las cuales él se estaba volviendo uno.

-Hey. -contestó tratando de mantener un tono que sonara normal lo más posible.

-¿Hola? ¿Kyle, estas bien? No te oyes así. -Se escuchó la voz de Clyde del otro lado con preocupacion.

Pudo también oír a alguien del otro lado preguntando "¿Quién es?", persona que identificó de inmediato como Stan, hasta pudo ir una pequeña charla por culpa de que el castaño había tapado mal el microfono.

Al parecer Clyde le estaba diciendo que era él, agregando además lo mal que se oía, Stan para su sorpresa se preocupó mucho por saber mas de su estado. Algo en su interior se sintío muy feliz, pero triste a la vez.

-Respondiendo a tú pregunta, sí. Estoy bien, ¿Para qué me llamas, si se puede saber? -habló tratando de calmar más su voz.

Pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas. Por algún motivo el dolor se intesificaba cuando trataba de aguantarse, dicen que es simplemente algo psicologico pero así era.

-Oh, solo te llamaba para ver si podíamos vernos o algo. La verdad, hoy pasaron muchas cosas y necesito hablar con alguien, ¿Podríamos vernos en la plaza de la ultima vez o algo?

Kyle sabía que sería una mala idea ir en ese estado, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería decirle que no al chico. Él era la unica persona con la que había estado hablando la ultima semana, y tal vez el mes, puesto a que el era muy tranquilo no estaba rodeado de amistades verdaderas; Solo personas que lo acompañaban un día a la semana llamandose "amigos", quienes luego ni se molestaban en mandarle un mensaje o preguntar por él.

De pronto miró en direccion a la habitacion vecina, se le ocurrió una idea de la cual tal vez se arrepentiría y mucho, pero no veía otra opción a su situación en ese momento. Se veía tan mal, y el sabía que eso (tal vez) podría ser la solución a su problema.

-Sí, claro. -dijo tratando de mantener un tono lo mas amable posible- Lo siento Clyde, tengo que cortarte, hay algo que debo hacer, lo siento.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna del chico del otro lado de la linea, cortó la llamada y se levanto de su lugar.

Le costó un poco pararse y andar, puesto que le empezaba a doler todas las articulaciones, aún así llogró caminar hasta la puerta quedando un rato allí, pensando si era lo correcto lo que iba a hacer. Prefirió no dudar más, para luego abrirla despacio y verificar que no había nadie cerca.

Caminó por parte del pasillo hasta llegar a la habitacion de su vecina, entró con sigilo pues sabía que la puerta no tendría seguro, pasó adentro y se dirigió a donde descansaba la dueña del lugar, no tardó mucho hasta llegar frente a ella. Con esa tan lugubre visión que siempre le presentaba cada vez que la visitaba.

La mujer mayor estaba en postrada en la cama como siempre, un accidente la llevó a tener que estar siempre en la misma cama sin poder moverse, ella era muda así que por mas que pudiera no hablaría nunca.

Al ver llegar al chico, un pequeño brillo en sus ojos hizo notar que estaba feliz, pero ese mismo brillo se fué perdiendo a medida que notaba como venía y se veía el jovencito pelirrojo.

Kyle no dijo nada, tal vez porque las palabras no le salían, porque no podía ni verla a los ojos al hacer eso. Sacó de su bolsillo la navaja que había empezado a llevar consigo a todos lados en caso de tener hambre de la nada, su mano temblaba mas que la primera vez que había hecho esto consigo mismo.

No pudo evitar llorar un poco en silencio mientras destapaba a la mujer, vió la parte de su piel en su brazo, todavía no estaba tan arrugada porque no era tan ansiana, tal vez eso ayudó a que en los ojos del chico se viera mas morbidamente apetecible.

Clavó el filo por aquel lugar hasta sentir que era lo suficientemente profundo, empezó a moverlo hasta trazar una linea, luego otra y luego otra, hasta al fin conseguir un gran pedazo de la piel de la mujer. Quien solo miraba a un costado, dejando caer algunas lagrimas al no saber que estaba pasando, pero aún así siendo conciente que no podría hacer nada aunque supiera, pudo ver de reojo como su carne era quitada por aquel jovencito de cabello rojizos, para luego llevarse ese pezado a su boca y deborarla ante ella.

El chico se sintió tan culpable por disfrutar de ello, sonreía tan culposamente, pero de todas formas ¿De qué le sirvia la culpa? Estaba allí, despellejando a una mujer mayor paraplejica, acortando su tiempo de vida ya corto, comiendo su carne bajo su mirada y sonriendo por ello. La culpa no curaria la piel de la mujer, no le daría mas años de vida; No haría volver los minutos atras a antes que eso ocurriera.

Al momento de tener contacto con su sangre pudo sentir una satisfaccion increible, más de la que había experimentado la ultima vez que se había autoconsumido. Sin quererlo fue cortando otro pedazo tras otro, luego había dejado la navaja de lado para poder con su propias manos arrancar la piel apunto de marchitarse de la mujer y comarla con una euforía nunca antes sentida.

Al momento de caer en si, se dió cuenta de que había dejado todo el lado derecho de la mujer, desde su brazo hasta por encima de sus pechos, sin piel. Se podía ver sus huesos aún con algunos tajos de carne, no sabía en que momento la señora había muerto, pero se alegraba que ya no tenga que seguir sufriendo más su propia tortura.

En días no se había sentido tan bien, sin quererlo rió por ese bello sentir, perdiendo todo el respeto que pudo haber mantenido ante el cadaver de esa persona.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, tal vez dentro de un rato sus hijos vengan a visitarla y encontrarla al fin. Volvió a taparla con su manta ahora roja, ya no se sentía debil como antes, pudo salir tranquilamente y llegar a su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Claro, si quitaba su cara y ropa llenas de sangre, así podría parecer.

Se preparó lo más rapido que pudo, se lavo y tiró la ropa sucia. Antes de salir sacó su brazo desnudo por la ventana, dejando que los ahora fuertes rayor del sol caigan sobre el, para su suerte no sintió más que el calor común en su piel y ya. Al no ver necesario demasiadas cosas para cubrirse solo se puso un ligero abrigo y salió del departamento rumbo al lugar donde vería al castaño.

Disfrutó demasiado andar por las calles con total relajación, sentía su cuerpo más liviano que de costumbre, tenía tantas energía como para correr tan rapido como nunca antes.

Su "cita" por su lado estaba sentado en la banca esperandolo, jugaba con sus dedos con dudas preguntandose si vendría o no. Se preocupaba también de como se sentiría el pelirrojo al verlo tan golpeado, no quería asustarlo ni nada, tampoco quería dar explicaciones; Solo quería hablar con alguien. Y no, sus amigos no eran una opción puesto que ellos estaban pesando lo mismo o mas que él.

Ahora, quien había empezado como una conquista más se había vuelto en la unica persona con la que podría llegar a desahogarse.

-¿Me esperaste mucho? -escuchó lo que ahora se oía como la voz más bella del mundo.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya, viendo así una bella sonrisa sincera del pelirrojo que como él una vez dijo; Era la más hermosa que había visto. Hoy notó también que en vez de traer algun conjunto de abrigos de colores, traía consigo más que nada ropas oscuras, lo unico común que seguía allí era ese gorro verde que siempre usaba a la salida de su trabajo.

No esperó más y se levantó de su lugar para abrazarlo, ocultándo su cabeza en su hombro con algo de vergüenza de que lo vea así. Kyle por su lado se sorprendió mucho por la acción, pero entendía lo que era estar mal y necesitar a alguien que te de el mínimo de consuelo, así que solo lo dejó ser, acariciando su espalda de manera auxiliadora.

-No, claro que no. -dijo bajo, disfrutando mucho aquella cercanía.

Ese sería un día largo para los dos, pero tal vez con la compañía de ambos sería mas llevadero y hasta disfrutable.

Además, sería imposible que todo vaya peor de lo que empezó, ¿No?


	18. Capítulo XVI

Desde que habían conseguido todas esas provisiones tenían suficiente como para comer de más y recuperar todas esas fuerzas perdidas antes. Era motivo de festejo puesto que cada vez eran más salvajes, más potentes y ya ni siquiera habían perdido a otro aliado.

También era momento de festejar a los enviados al sur, quienes habrían aniquilado un equipo completo de seis Blood Hunters. Como prueba de ello, habían traído el brazo de su líder, el único de color entre todos los otros pálidos.

Colgaron aquel brazo cual trofeo en medio de la cueva que los refugiaba.

Se sentían más fuertes que nunca, técnicamente ya habían ganado la guerra sin batallarla, tal y como en el plan de su comandante. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, nada podría arruinarlo.

Por su parte, y muy alejados de todos, Wendy junto a Gregory brindaban a solas con unas copas de sangre (a petición de esta), ahora empezarían a atacar directamente a los Blood Hunters y planeaban empezar emboscadas masivas a todos lados, incluso atacarían vampiros de las ciudadelas que tengan que salir po motivo.

Cuanto más dañaran a ambos lados, más rápido sería su enfrentamiento y se destruirían antes.

Ambos veían la victoria más cerca que nunca y junto a ella, la revolución de su raza como siempre habían soñado. Sin deberle a nadie, sin tener leyes estúpidas atandolos de su propia naturaleza y con la posibilidad de elegir a quienes los dirijan.

—Snock, snock. —Alguien golpeó la pared frente a ellos, remarcando su presencia.

O mejor dicho, llegada.

Ambos giraron a verlo, estaban sorprendidos de tener al chico frente a ellos. Ambos jurarían que terminarían sin verlo hasta la noche, ahora estaba sin remera, con muchos vendajes y una cara realmente cansada esperando por su atención.

—Christophe, ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó el rubio, acercándose a verlo más de cerca.

—El maldito sol me alcanzó justo cuando estaba por salir de mi escondite. —habló alejándose un poco, para que no tocará las quemaduras bajo en vendaje— Mierda, trate de venir igualmente y me quemé, no es mucho.

Eso era raro, sabían que el castaño era especial; El sol nunca le haría tanto daño como a los demás. Eso en su gente se considera una enfermedad muy rara, normalmente representaba la debilidad de ellos (aunque era muy estúpida esa idea según pensaban estos chicos), pero para que lograra hacerle heridas, debió haber estado en un lugar muy alejado.

—No lloren por mi, las chicas ya me pusieron esas mierdas para las quemaduras y estoy mejor. —Siguió explicando, apuntando a las mujeres detrás de él, las encargadas de ayudar a los heridos que llegarán a tener.

Su amigo rodó los ojos con algo de molestia, sabía que esas mujeres habían aprovechado para tocarle todo lo que quisieran, y él sin duda no se había negado en absoluto. Era raro, pero en cierta forma le molestaba.

—Bueno, ¿Tenías algo que decirnos o qué? —habló con molestia Wendy, a ella no le agradaba mucho que digamos el castaño.

Se compartieron miradas de odio, sí, el desagrado era más que mutuo.

—Ciertame sí, esto puede arruinarles el festejo, pero hay algo en su plan que les está fallando. —Sus palabras pincharon la burbuja en la que estaban sumergidos hace horas

La chica se sintió más que ofendida, como si estuviera menospreciando su trabajo, todo iba bien, ¿Cuál podría ser el error? Estaba sintiendo que eso solo lo decía para desprestigiarla, no podría esperar otra cosa de alguien como él.

—¿Por qué lo dices, _Topo_? —preguntó intentando disimular su molestia.

Este sacó un cigarrillo de la caja que siempre traía consigo, lo prendió con calma como si nada estuviera pasando, le dió una calada, sabiendo lo que seguía de esto.

—Pues, según mis descubrimientos esperando poder escapar; Hay vampiros que están buscando hacer una alianza con los Hunters, algunos ya lo han logrado de manera muy íntima debo admitir. —Se aproximó más a ellos, empezando a dar una lenta caminata.

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos, sonaba algo muy imposible de creer, tal vez les estaba tomando el pelo, haciendoles una mala broma. Pero al ver la seriedad de su mirada, descartaron rápido aquella idea.

Con un disimulo fallido, ambos posaron sus vistas en él impactados.

—No falta mucho para que estos descubran juntos todo lo que llevas a cabo y vengan a matarnos directamente. —hablaba con su tono neutro, recostandose contra la pared contraria a ellos.

El silencio reinó en aquel lugar, oh, ese maldito silencio. La vista de los chicos se concentraba ahora en su comandante. Uno con algo de burla por el fracaso del plan de su no declarada rival, otro con más preocupación, siendo más conciente de que algo así era muy prejudicial para todos.

Esa falla no estaba en su plan, es más, ni siquiera la veía como una posibilidad.

Una alianza entre ambas razas sería mortal, pero improbable, ¿Cómo puede estar ocurriendo? ¿Cómo podría ser posible que lo hagan cuando todo parecía ir tan bien? La chica se veía en un enredo, no sabía que hacer ahora.

—¿Tienes una idea de cómo manejarlo? —Wendy miró a su compañero, esperando oír alguna respuesta él.

Pero para su mala suerte, ese chico estaba tan en blanco como ella.

—Tal vez podríamos ver alguna forma de subir al trono antes de que la bomba caiga del todo; Sería usar el plan B más efectivo antes que el plan A termine de fallar. —habló Christophe, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

Gregory y Wendy se compartieron miradas mutuamente, ninguno de los dos podía entender a que se refería del mercenario frente a ellos, es más, ni siquiera esperaban que él fuera el que tuviera una idea.

Ahora posaron su vista en él, la chica hechandole la culpa a que tal vez realmente esa persona no sabía ni de que estaba hablando, el chico solo porque no entendía a donde quería llegar.

—Explicate, Topo.

Este suspiró con fastidio, tirando su cigarrillo al piso para luego pisarlo.

—Nosotros tenemos la ventaja, tenemos sus suministros, tenemos hombres más fuertes y escondites en otros lados. Los Hunters ni saben de nuestra existencia, así que tenemos casi como un don de la invisibilidad. —Empezó a explicar, caminando en circulos alrededor de ellos.

—¿Estás ofreciendo hacer un trueque o trato? —dijo Gregory, creyendo saber a dónde quería llevar.

—No exactamente, un trato cualquiera no nos asegura nada. Necesitamos un seguro, algo que nos haga saber que quieran o no, nosotros también estaremos en el poder.

Otra vez los jovenes arrugaron el ceño, al cada vez entender menos de que hablaba el francés frente a ellos.

Se pusieron a pensar en silencio a que se refería, sabían que tenía razón, que necesitaban algo así. Pero no podían entender a dónde los quería llevar con ello.

—Diganme, mierdas, ¿Cuál era aquél método que entre reinos, hacían una unión firme y eterna? ¿El que nos hará tener aunque sea a uno de los nuestros adentro del castillo?

Entonces ambos oyentes entendieron, una pequeña sonrisa afloro en el rostro de la azabache pero el rubio por su parte aún tenía muchas dudas sobre ello. Era una idea algo básica, y con muchas fallas.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que aceptarán? ¿Qué tal y si no funciona? —contradijo dudoso, arriesgandose a que alguno de los dos se enoje.

—Por favor, ¿De verdad creen que prefirían una guerra a eso? —Christophe tenía razón, el lo sabía perfectamente.— Ya una vez lo consigamos, veremos la forma en la cual encaminarnos al plan original y ya.

—Me parece bien —Lo interrumpió Wendy, sin sacar su sonrisa— Meteremos a alguien débil al castillo, alguien con él que piensen que no pasa nada y de verdad nos hemos rendido, pero él desde adentro nos abrirá las puertas a nosotros.

—Será fácil menejarlo y hacer que haga lo que le pidamos. —Le siguió el castaño, enarcando una pequeña sonrisa de lado al ver que la chica pensaba igual que él.

—Exacto.

—Sí, ¿Pero quién? —preguntó de nuevo él.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, conozco a alguien. —respondió con confianza Wendy.

Se dieron miradas complices, veían bien el nuevo plan. No tenía tantos errores ni márgenes de fallas, más de los obvios, era muy conveniente y no tan complicado, solo esperaban espectante al chico rubio junto a ellos.

Este aún se veía dudoso, pero al no ver realmente otra mejor idea, solo le quedó levantar los hombros como si nada, aceptando así aquel nuevo plan.

—Okey, hagamoslo.


End file.
